


La dernière Volonté : Erreur judiciaire à Azkaban

by LeSaucissonDesTenebres



Series: La dernière Volonté [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But they'll get better, Ed is a mess, Enemies to Friends, Envy becomes human, Envy is a mess, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Redemption
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSaucissonDesTenebres/pseuds/LeSaucissonDesTenebres
Summary: Edward Elric sauve Envy pendant le Jour Promis. Cet acte va tout changer lors de sa dernière transmutation humaine et le prix pour ramener Al sera drastiquement différent. Ed et Envy vont devoir apprendre à vivre ensemble pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, le tout en évitant un Albus Dumbledore bien trop curieux.OuAvec un minimum de compassion, tout le monde peut devenir quelqu'un de bien.[no slash, gen]
Relationships: Edward Elric & Envy, Edward Elric & Golden Trio, Envy & Golden Trio
Series: La dernière Volonté [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795810
Kudos: 13





	1. La faveur, la quête et la promesse

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo,
> 
> Après des années à prendre la poussière sur mon ordinateur, on m'a enfin motivé à poster le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Je vais certainement la redécouvrir en la postant. J'ai déjà terminé d'écrire les quatre "tomes" et je pourrais donc poster régulièrement.
> 
> Je remercie chaudement Cathouchka31 qui a bien voulu corriger cette histoire !
> 
> Note concernant l'histoire : pour ceux qui ont lu mes autres fictions, vous savez que je n'ai fait qu'écrire du slash jusqu'ici. Cette fiction n'est pas slash Envy/Ed, mais elle peut être lue comme tel si vous le voulez.
> 
> Note spéciale concernant ce chapitre : l'histoire commence pendant la scène du suicide d'Envy, avec des changements, évidemment. Les dialogues proviennent donc des sous-titres français de l'épisode en question (épisode 53 Brotherhood). Du côté d'Harry Potter, l'histoire commence à la fin de la Chambre des secrets.
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que j'avais aimé l'écrire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

– Envy... Tu es... jaloux des humains.

L’homonculus, s’il avait eu un cœur, l’aurait senti s’arrêter. Le temps sembla se suspendre dans le souterrain, alors qu’il fixait Edward comme s’il le voyait pour la toute première fois. Ce qui était le cas, d’une certaine manière, à cet instant. Jamais il n’aurait pensé entendre prononcer ces mots qui le hantaient depuis des décennies.

– Alors que les humains sont bien plus faibles que les homonculus, que les humains peuvent faire fausse route ou se décourager... Mais tu t’es aussi rendu compte qu’ils ne sont pas seuls. Et que s’ils doivent lutter, ils s’entraident. Donc tu... envies ces humains.

Envy ne voyait plus que lui. Son œil, immense et écarquillé, fixé sur le visage de cet humain qu’il haïssait tant pour tout ce qu’il représentait, ne voulait plus le lâcher. Comment avait-il pu le toucher si profondément ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Et cette lueur de compréhension dans ces yeux dorés...

Soudain, une vague d’émotion déferla en lui, comme une clameur de désespoir.

_« Sacrifier une minorité pour sauver la majorité, ce n’est pas un concept difficile à comprendre »_

Toute cette souffrance...

_« Les humains ne peuvent pas tirer dans ce genre de cas »_

… Gardée en lui durant toutes ces années...

_« Enfin, vous, les humains, êtes tous comme ça »_

… Et quand il se trouvait au bord de son existence...

_« Les humains sont vraiment stupides. Ils risquent leur vie pour des futilités »_

… Quelqu’un le comprenait enfin.

Mais c’était trop tard. Il allait mourir, que ce soit d’épuisement ou par la main de Mustang, c’était la fin ! Il n’y avait aucune échappatoire ! Il n’y avait plus rien !

La colère afflua en lui, la révolte contre le temps qu’on lui avait trop accordé quand celui-ci n’avait aucun sens à ses yeux, alors que maintenant, au moment où il devait mourir, quelqu’un le comprenait. Il se débattit, empli de colère et de rage contre sa condition, contre Père, contre le monde entier. C’était profondément injuste.

– Hé ! Ne t’échappe pas ! Attends un peu ! Idiot, si tu forces trop- 

Edward avança la main pour le retenir, mais Envy y planta ses dents minuscules, mais terriblement pointues, essayant de le faire lâcher prise.

– Aïe !

Malgré la morsure, l’humain resserra sa prise sur la peau écailleuse, jusqu’à l’en faire souffrir. Envy mordit plus fort, forçant sur ses quatre pattes arrière jusqu’à tomber sur le sol de pierre dans un bruit mat. Aussitôt, Hawkeye pointa son arme sur lui, déterminée à l’achever. Qu’elle fasse vite. Qu’elle abrège ses souffrances. Pour une fois que cette misérable humaine pourrait se montrer utile. Il ne supporterait pas cette situation un instant de plus. Sa pierre philosophale était épuisée, il était à la merci de ses ennemis et savait que de toute manière, s’il disparaissait dès maintenant, Père pourrait le recréer dès que le Jour Promis s’achèverait.

– Attendez ! s’écria Edward, alors que son ennemi rampait loin de lui, misérable et vaincu.

– Quelle humiliation, se dit Envy à bout de forces et plein d’amertume. Je ne suis plus qu’une serpillière... Je me suis fait massacrer par ces minables humains.

Il jeta un regard plein de rage à Mustang et Hawkeye qui observaient sa fin, avant de ramener son attention vers Edward, qui le surplombait, les yeux emplis de tristesse fixés sur son apparence pathétique. Il n’aurait pas cru cela possible, et pourtant ça l’était. Quelqu’un comprenait. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit celui-ci ? Ce petit merdeux. Le pire représentant de son espèce...

Il ne supportait pas ce regard de compassion, si terriblement humain. Alors qu’Envy avait tué Hughes, son ami, qu’il avait massacré ses semblables par centaines, par milliers ! Et voilà que ce gamin, ce pisseux, le fixait comme s’il était capable de pardonner. Ce foutu idéaliste, qui pensait qu’une guerre ne nécessitait aucune victime. Foutaises. Les morts étaient nécessaires, les morts étaient inévitables, et parfois représentaient même un certain divertissement. Mais lui, ce foutu Fullmetal, ne comprenait pas ça. Lui, il voulait éviter de tuer. Lui, il voulait changer le monde et rendre les gens meilleurs. Crétin d’idéaliste.

Tous ses bons sentiments étaient au-delà du champ de compréhension d’Envy. Comment ce nabot pouvait-il pardonner à Scar, qui avait tué les parents de son amie la plus chère, qui avait tenté de tuer Edward lui-même à plusieurs reprises, qui avait exterminé Nina... l’enfant-chimère à laquelle le Fullmetal tenait tant ? Comment pouvait-il pardonner à tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal, et ne pas désirer se venger ?

Il sentit la morsure de l’envie à ces pensées. La réalisation le frappa.

S’il avait un jour pu devenir humain, Envy aurait voulu être comme Edward Elric.

Le souffle court, il sentit tous ses regrets le saisir à la gorge, jusqu’à ce qu’ils explosent, lui arrachant un dernier cri de détresse qui résonna contre les murs de pierre. Puis il se laissa tomber, épuisé, le visage couvert de larmes de honte et d’amertume. Il n’avait plus de temps. Il n’avait plus d’énergie. Il n’avait plus rien. Il avait tout perdu. Père avait perdu. Il le savait désormais. Il était impensable qu’une personne telle qu’Edward Elric échoue face au Mal. Impensable qu’il laisse Père gagner cette guerre, qu’il ne lutte pas jusqu’au bout avec ses stupides idéaux et ses amis encore plus stupides. Edward ne s’avouerait jamais vaincu tant qu’il respirerait encore.

Et pourtant, n’était-ce pas dans l’ordre des choses ? Il aurait déjà dû baisser les bras après tous les malheurs qui parsemaient cette voie qu’il avait choisie. Il aurait dû faire comme tous les autres humains. Comme tous ces lâches. C’était ça le plus douloureux pour Envy. Si Edward avait abandonné, mourir ne lui ferait pas aussi peur, car il saurait que Père sortirait victorieux à la fin de cette journée et qu’il le ramènerait à la vie. Mais Edward n’abandonnait jamais. Alors une fois mort, Envy le resterait. Pour toujours. Personne n’y pourrait plus rien.

Père et ses homonculus avaient perdu. Il le sentait. Combien de ses frères avaient déjà péri ? Peut-être était-il le premier... Après tout, il avait toujours été le plus faible d’entre tous.

– Merde, merde ! Quelle humiliation, geignit-il pitoyablement. Quelle humiliation ! Moi, Envy, j’envie les humains ? Moi, Envy ? demanda-t-il, suppliant presque, alors qu’Edward le fixait toujours. Moi, Envy, je suis humilié...

Ses larmes gouttaient le long de son corps, puis sur le sol, témoignant à elles seules de toute la douleur qu’il ressentait en cet ultime instant. Cette fois, il le sentait bien plus fort. Ses dernières âmes étaient épuisées. Que Mustang agisse ou pas, il tomberait bientôt en poussière, tout comme sa Pierre.

Il souhaitait mourir pour mettre un terme à ce spectacle désolant qu’il offrait à ses ennemis. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne savait plus ce qu’il désirait. S’il survivait, quel avenir pouvait-il bien avoir ? Probablement aucun. Après tout, il n’en avait jamais eu. Toujours un malheureux pion dans les machinations de Père, un simple outil pour les basses besognes. Jamais il ne pourrait changer ce qu’il était et ce pour quoi il avait été créé. Il n’avait jamais eu de libre arbitre, de futur qui lui soit propre. Pas comme les humains, qui ne mesuraient pas leur chance.

– … d’avoir été compris par ce gamin.

Edward se pencha et s’accroupit devant lui, affichant toujours cet air triste et grave, comme s’il ressentait vraiment de la peine pour lui. Puis l’humain tendit la main, Envy voulut reculer, mais elle le prit contre son gré, refermant ses doigts sur le corps flasque et tremblant. Il tenta de repousser ces doigts de ses pattes avant, mais la main artificielle ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire. Foutu nabot qui voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Qu’allait-il faire désormais ? L’épargner ? Quelle plaisanterie. Il ne comprenait donc pas qu’il était condamné ? Si l’homonculus ne mourait pas ici, ce serait ailleurs et ça ne tarderait pas.

– Fullmetal, ne le prends pas pitié, ordonna Mustang d’un ton dur. N’oublie pas ce qu’il a fait.

– J’en suis incapable, colonel, répondit Edward en se relevant, l’homonculus maintenant dans la paume.

– Pose le Fullmetal ! s’écria Mustang en se relevant d’un bond, les doigts tendus vers son subordonné, prêt à faire feu. C’est un ordre !

– Je ne vous laisserai pas le tuer. Ni vous, Lieutenant-Colonel, ajouta-t-il en voyant Hawkeye se lever à son tour, son arme au poing.

Envy, perdu et les yeux toujours trempés de larmes, ne comprenait pas ce que cet imbécile faisait. Comptait-il réellement l’épargner ? Lui et ses idéaux, il ne pourrait jamais aller loin. Ce foutu nabot stupide qui ne comprenait pas que c’était son _destin_ de mourir maintenant, dans ces souterrains. Pourquoi lui refusait-il sa fin ?

– Envy est mon péché. C’est à cause de moi si Hughes est mort, poursuivit Edward, la voix grave et coupable. _Je_ m’en chargerai.

* * *

– Je vais faire un tour ! annonça Edward, debout au centre du cercle de transmutation humaine, l’esprit libre et le cœur léger.

Il savait ce qu’il avait à faire. Depuis le début, la solution était là, sous ses yeux. Mais il avait été trop arrogant pour ne serait-ce que la remarquer. Alphonse, son jeune frère, reviendrait, coûte que coûte. Oui. Il ferait en sorte de le récupérer. Aujourd’hui, plus que jamais, il savait qu’ils retrouveraient enfin leur vie. Père était mort, la paix allait de nouveau s’imposer sur Amestris, que pourrait-il leur arriver désormais ?

– Voici la dernière transmutation de l’alchimiste Fullmetal ! Clama-t-il.

Il claqua des mains et se baissa, provoquant immédiatement la réaction alchimique. L’éclair bleu familier l’envahit, couvrant les cris paniqués de ses amis, puis tout son monde devint d’un blanc éclatant.

Sa Porte, monumentale, surgit derrière lui, présence rassurante qui représentait son Salut. La Vérité apparut devant lui, tout aussi immaculée, assise en tailleur comme si elle attendait sa venue. Ce qui était sûrement le cas. Comme toujours. La Vérité attendait pour l’éternité. Observant le spectacle foisonnant des humains qui grouillaient sur terre pour survivre.

– Tu es venu ramener ton frère ? dirent ses multiples voix. Mais comment pourras-tu reprendre un être humain ? Combien paieras-tu ? Sacrifieras-tu ton corps entier ?

– J’ai largement de quoi payer derrière moi, non ?

Edward eut un sourire amusé en pointant du pouce sa Porte par-dessus son épaule, faisant apparaître un air de surprise sur le visage fluctuant de la Vérité.

– Ceci est ma porte de la Vérité ! Je peux donc en faire ce que je veux, non ?

La Vérité se mit alors à rire, incrédule.

– Tu pousserais l’esprit de sacrifice jusqu’à ce point ? Es-tu bien conscient de ce que tu proposes ? Si tu perds ta Porte de la Vérité, tu ne pourras plus pratiquer l’alchimie.

– Sans doute. Toute l’alchimie se trouve derrière cette porte. Mais j’ai été pris au piège. En regardant la Vérité Ultime qui m’a fait découvrir tous les mystères du monde, j’ai cru que l’alchimie pouvait résoudre tous les problèmes. Mais je me trompais. Ce n’était que de l’arrogance. Les alchimistes ne sont pas des dieux... Loin de là.

– Tu vas redevenir un simple humain ?

– Redevenir ? répéta Edward, un sourire aux lèvres. J’ai toujours été un simple humain. Un humain, faible et vulnérable, incapable de sauver une petite fille transformée en chimère.

– Tu envisages sérieusement de vivre sans alchimie ? insista la Vérité.

Edward entendit alors les appels de tous ses amis. Winry, Ling, Ran Fan, Armstrong, Mustang, Hawkeye, Gracia, May... Tous sans exception l’attendaient, de l’autre côté. Il n’y avait plus aucun doute à avoir quant à son avenir. Il serait auprès d’eux.

– Même si je n’ai plus ce pouvoir, j’aurai toujours mes amis !

Le sourire de la Vérité s’agrandit.

– Bonne réponse, alchimiste !

Edward était sur le point de claquer des mains quand la Vérité l’arrêta d’un geste vif.

– Quoi ?

– Ce n’est pas suffisant. Enfin, ça l’aurait été, si tu n’avais pas modifié l'avenir.

– Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Si tu exécutes une mission pour moi, alors nous serons quittes, précisa la Vérité, le stoppant dans son moment d’euphorie et de gloire. À propos de la créature que tu as sauvée aujourd’hui.

– Pride ? demanda Edward. Il n’est plus un danger désormais. Je n’ai laissé aucune trace de Père en lui. Il est sans défense.

– Je ne parlais pas de cet homonculus-ci, mais d’Envy. J’aimerais passer un pacte avec lui, pour le sauver du mauvais pas dans lequel tu l’as laissé.

– Mauvais pas ? Je l’ai sauvé de la vengeance de Mustang ! Je ne vois pas-

– Certes. Mais désormais, il est gardé en cage dans un laboratoire militaire. Or, sa survie a changé bien des choses et de nombreuses vies dépendent de la sienne. Tu as brouillé les plans de l’avenir. Et le fait que tu aies choisi de laisser vivre Envy au lieu de précipiter sa fin m’a donné une idée.

Edward se retourna alors entièrement pour faire face à la Vérité. Il n’y croyait pas ! Après tout ce qu’il avait traversé pour en arriver là, c’était sa compassion qui risquait de l’empêcher d’atteindre le bonheur. Quelle ironie ! Pourtant il ne regrettait rien. Il restait persuadé qu’il n’aurait pas pu agir autrement. Même s’il considérait que le destin n’était pas écrit. Même s’il estimait que l’avenir se construisait au fur et à mesure, suivant les actes de chacun… Il avait toujours refusé d’accepter que la mort et la souffrance d’Alphonse, son frère adoré, eurent été « _programmées_ ». Vivre avec une telle idée lui aurait été insupportable **.**

– Comment ça, qu’est-ce que ça a bien pu changer que je le laisse vivre ? Quelles vies dépendent de lui et pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, je me suis rendu compte qu’il pourrait bien être l’élément clé qui permettra de sauver ce monde, répondit la Vérité d’un air absent.

– Sauver ce monde ? Encore ! Mais de quoi cette fois ?

– Pas le tien, Edward Elric. Un des miens. Celui où tu te trouves en ce moment même. Car si ce monde-là disparaît, le tien sera le suivant.

Edward loin d’être convaincu haussa un sourcil. Une fois de plus, la Vérité utilisait son statut d'être supposément omniscient pour affirmer sans expliquer. Mais cette fois, la frustration d’Edward suffisait pour qu’il se permette de protester. Comment la disparition de ce monde pourrait-elle mettre le sien en danger ? Au pire, les gens perdraient simplement leur capacité à pratiquer l’alchimie, ce qui n’était pas une si mauvaise chose. D’autant que la majorité de la population vivait très bien sans elle. Et puis, en quoi Envy pouvait-il aider ce monde ? La Vérité n’était-elle pas censée être Toute-Puissante ?

– Tu m’as dit que tu étais Dieu, tu aurais donc pu éviter ce qu’il s’est passé avec Père aujourd’hui, au lieu de le laisser tenter de sacrifier la population entière d’Amestris. Pour remplir d’âmes cette dernière pierre philosophale, il a failli tout détruire. Mon monde et celui-ci ! Un peu plus et il réussissait à prendre ta place. Tu devrais pouvoir empêcher que ton-

– Les choses ne fonctionnent pas ainsi, l’interrompit la Vérité. Même moi, je suis soumis à des règles. Je ne peux pas influencer les choix qui sont faits par les humains. Mes seuls contacts avec eux se font par le biais des transmutations humaines des alchimistes ou de la mort de tout un chacun.

Edward soupira.

– Pourquoi as-tu besoin d’Envy en particulier ?

– Ne t’occupe pas de cette partie du marché, je sais quoi lui offrir en contrepartie de son aide.

Edward réfléchit un instant.

– Tu veux lui proposer de devenir humain ? Qu’est-ce qui te dit que ça va l’intéresser suffisamment pour qu’il accepte de sauver qui que ce soit ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il préfère tuer les humains plutôt que de les aider.

La Vérité se contenta de sourire d’un air mystérieux, comme s’il savait quelque chose qu’Edward ignorait. C’était très désagréable. Même si elle prétendait ne pas être omnipotente, cette « _chose_ » abusait de l’idée qu’on se faisait de sa puissance.

– M’aideras-tu, Edward Elric ? Si tu acceptes, je te laisse ton frère en entier et je te rendrai ta jambe lorsque tu auras rempli ta part du contrat. Occupe-toi de faire libérer Envy.

– Je crois que je n’ai pas vraiment le choix de toute manière, soupira Edward. Alors marché conclu, j’imagine. De toute façon, si tu connais l’avenir comme tu le prétends, tu devais déjà connaître ma réponse, n’est-ce pas ?

Il se sentait amer et refusait toujours d’adhérer aux propos qu’il venait de tenir concernant le futur. Mais sa situation actuelle lui déplaisait fortement et ce nouveau chantage l’avait perturbé. La Vérité se contenta de sourire.

Edward venait probablement de souscrire à un marché de dupes ! Mais il ressentait une telle responsabilité envers Alphonse. Et, bien que ça le dérange de le reconnaître, également envers Envy. Il avait changé son avenir et c’était son rôle de le protéger en le guidant sur un meilleur chemin.

Il accepta donc la mission. Conforté par sa décision, il claqua des mains avant de les plaquer sur sa porte de la Vérité qui se désagrégea. Dans le même temps la Vérité disparut, désignant un point derrière lui.

– La porte de service est par là. Edward Elric. Et n’oublie pas ta promesse. Sauve Envy du sort funeste qui l’attend et permets-lui de suivre les traces de Nicolas Flamel.

Edward n’eut pas l’idée de lui demander ce que venait faire Nicolas Flamel dans le nouveau contrat, car le corps nu et décharné d’Alphonse venait de se matérialiser devant lui.

Alors, ne se souciant plus de rien d’autre que son petit frère, Edward s’avança, l’âme en paix.

Il avait réussi.

* * *

Assis au chevet d’Alphonse, qui se remettait lentement de son retour en tant qu’humain à part entière, Edward l’observait avec tendresse et bienveillance. Le garçon dévorait son déjeuner en babillant gaiement avec May qui, de son côté, ne le quittait plus d’une semelle. Le fait qu’elle ait dû elle-même aider Alphonse à se sacrifier l’avait rendue profondément malheureuse et son bonheur présent égalait son désespoir passé. Ses deux cadets montraient leur joie de façon bruyante, mais Edward ne parvenait pas à partager pleinement, ni le bonheur familial, ni la liesse générale provoquée par la fin du Jour Promis et l’achèvement de la quête des frères Elric. Car en vérité, il était le seul à savoir qu’elle était loin d’être terminée.

À sa grande surprise, personne ne lui avait encore demandé comment il avait réussi à faire revenir Alphonse et bientôt, ils s’étonneraient également de lui voir ses deux jambes lorsqu’il aurait accompli sa tâche de libérer Envy. D’ailleurs, cette ultime épreuve le préoccupait au plus haut point. Son étrange conversation avec la Vérité ainsi que leur marché l’obsédaient alors qu’il se demandait s’il n’avait pas commis une erreur quelque part. Après tout, il venait de retrouver une vie normale, reformant sa famille, et voilà qu’il était de nouveau coincé, à devoir accomplir une tâche de nature à lui barrer la route de la sérénité.

Mais il n’avait pas eu le choix.

Un horrible doute s’insinua en lui.

Aurait-il pu trouver un autre arrangement avec la Vérité ?

Il trancha.

Et ce fut non. S’il voulait qu’Alphonse puisse garder son corps, il avait fallu qu’il accepte. Quoiqu’il lui en coûte.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils. Où pouvait donc être Envy ? Quel péril courait-il maintenant, alors qu’il l’avait confié à un soldat de Briggs pour qu’il le mette en lieu sûr ? Le soldat avait-il mal interprété la demande du Fullmetal ? L’homonculus était-il déjà mort, et avec lui ce nouvel espoir de garder Alphonse en vie ?

Cette affaire promettait d’être un vrai casse-tête.

Et surtout... Que venait faire Nicolas Flamel là-dedans ?

* * *

Fièrement dressée dans la salle de la Mort au cœur du Département des mystères, l’Arcade trembla d’anticipation derrière le rideau miteux et troué. Le faible mouvement resta sans témoin.

* * *

Présent devant le guichet du recensement magique, Albus Dumbledore attendait que l’on vienne le servir. Il patientait difficilement, fébrile après avoir reçu le jour même une lettre de son défunt ami, Nicolas Flamel. Sa mort récente l’avait beaucoup affecté. Quand le hibou Grand-Duc s’était posé au bord de sa fenêtre, la lettre au sceau de son cher camarade attachée à la patte, Dumbledore n’y avait pas cru. Puis il s’était demandé si, par hasard, il pouvait s’agir d’un testament, de dernières volontés qu’il aurait voulu voir exaucées par Albus en personne. Mais le message qu’il avait lu de nombreuses fois restait toujours aussi mystérieux, quoique les instructions y fussent claires et sans ambiguïtés.

– Que puis-je pour vous, professeur ? s’enquit poliment la secrétaire McQueen, faisant sortir le sorcier de ses pensées.

– Il me faudrait des informations sur deux personnes du nom d’Edward Elric et Envy Alighieri, s’il vous plaît.

La secrétaire parut surprise par la requête. D’habitude, c’était le professeur McGonagall qui s’occupait de venir chercher chaque année la liste des futurs élèves de Poudlard, et pas le directeur en personne. Encore moins alors que l’année scolaire avait déjà commencé ! Enfin, pourquoi se donner la peine de venir jusqu’ici pour seulement deux élèves ?

Gardant ses réflexions pour elle, la secrétaire prit l’affaire en main et fit défiler les différentes listes d’enfants, âgés de dix à douze ans, puis elle jeta un sortilège de recherche pour les deux noms. Après quelques minutes, le résultat tomba.

– Aucun ne correspond, professeur. Êtes-vous certain de posséder les bons noms ?

– Pourriez-vous élargir la recherche à tous les âges et toutes les nationalités ? demanda Dumbledore en ignorant la question. C’est une affaire d’une grande importance.

– Je crains qu’une demande de cette nature ne nécessite des autorisations, professeur, l’avertit la sorcière qui venait de comprendre le caractère officieux et privé de la requête.

Dumbledore la fixa en silence par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, ce qui la mit très mal à l’aise. La prestance du célèbre et puissant sorcier l’oppressa et sa détermination ne tint pas longtemps.

– Je vais voir ce qu’il m’est possible de faire pour vous. Cependant, cette recherche risque d’être assez longue, étant donné les critères très larges, mais je vous garantis que je m’en occuperai personnellement, professeur Dumbledore.

Il la remercia du bout des lèvres avant de tourner les talons.

Étrange.

* * *

– Où ça en prison ? s’exclama Edward en plaquant ses mains sur les barreaux du lit d’hôpital de Mustang qui se garda bien de répondre à la question.

– Il sera bientôt exécuté pour ses crimes, lâcha le blessé, affichant un visage impassible face à la colère et la surprise de son subordonné.

– Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Il est inoffensif maintenant !

Hawkeye, Breda et Fuery le regardèrent d’un œil suspicieux, comme s’il était un fou dangereux échappé de l’asile. Ce à quoi il devait bien entendu ressembler, à vouloir sauver une seconde fois ce meurtrier de masse. À force de l’entendre poser trop de questions, on allait se pencher sur son cas et ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Mais que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Il cherchait des réponses. Il fallait bien qu’il trouve où l’armée gardait Envy et pour combien de temps.

– Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? demanda Hawkeye.

L’interpellé serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas en parler, ça lui était impossible. Ce qui se disait de l’autre côté de la Porte devait y rester. Toute indiscrétion, même avec des personnes de confiance, serait sanctionnée d’une manière ou d’une autre. Il était seul et devait, _voulait,_ le rester. C’était son fardeau. Son erreur. Envy était en prison par sa faute. Bien entendu, il le méritait après tous les crimes qu’il avait commis, mais Edward pensait sincèrement qu’Envy pouvait changer. Les larmes qu’il avait vues étaient réelles et sincères. En tout cas, ils n’avaient pas le droit de l’exécuter.

– Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, répéta-t-il plus calmement.

– C’est un homonculus, rétorqua Fuery. Nous ne savons pas si son existence peut induire la survie de Père et s’il ne pourrait pas revenir par ce biais.

Trop tard pour ça, pensa Edward, troublé. Il avait fait un pacte. Il devait s’y tenir. Il n’avait plus d’autre choix.

– Et pourquoi t’intéresses-tu tant au sort de cette créature tout à coup, Fullmetal ? interrogea Mustang, soudainement devenu méfiant.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, cherchant fébrilement une réponse convaincante. Non seulement il lui était interdit de partager cette affaire avec eux, mais il savait déjà qu’ils ne le laisseraient pas faire. Cette fois, il serait seul à mener sa quête à terme. Pas d’aide d’Alphonse, ni de ses amis, ni de ses collègues. Complètement seul.

– Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour le sortir de là et empêcher son exécution ?

Les quatre militaires parurent encore plus interloqués et soupçonneux. Edward eut alors la certitude qu’aucun d’entre eux ne lui dirait quoi que ce soit. Sûrement souhaitaient-ils même assister à sa mise à mort, avec Mustang aux premières loges malgré sa cécité toute récente.

– Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi, mais j’ai besoin de lui, confia Edward. C’est très important, capital même.

– Dans quoi t’es-tu encore fourré ?

Dans une mouise noire, pensa Edward, avant de ressortir de la chambre sans répondre. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Maintenant, il allait devoir se préparer à mener sa propre petite guerre.

* * *

– Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Alphonse, inquiet. Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?

– Oui. Je veux croire qu’Envy mérite une seconde chance, affirma Edward avec le plus de conviction possible.

– Hughes-

– Je sais. Je ne lui pardonne pas et je n’oublie pas. Mais nous aussi, nous avons commis un crime. En voulant ressusciter maman.

Alphonse ne semblait pas convaincu, toutefois, il lui sourit faiblement et lui pressa la main. Si faible, cette main... Il avait repris du poids, mais à peine. Certes, il faisait des efforts pour se nourrir et bien se reposer, mais son enthousiasme débordant le poussait souvent à des folies qu’Edward observait avec indulgence.

– Fais ce qui te semble juste. Je te suivrai autant que mon corps me le permettra.

– Non Al, ne te préoccupe pas de cette affaire. C’est uniquement mon problème, occupe-toi de guérir et de reprendre des forces. Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué.

Edward détourna le regard, observant d’un œil distrait le couloir du tribunal réquisitionné pour l’occasion. Il entendait les voix fortes des hauts responsables de l’armée qui discutaient du sort d’Envy. Edward avait réussi à se faire convoquer en tant que témoin de la défense. Tout se déroulait à huis clos. Dans la plus grande discrétion possible. Cette affaire ne devait pas s’ébruiter en dehors de l’armée. Et même au sein de celle-ci, seul un petit cercle de personnes soigneusement choisies était au courant. La population civile ne devait en aucun cas être informée des événements survenus quelques semaines plus tôt, lors du Jour Promis. Aujourd’hui, Edward avait fait en sorte de pouvoir être entendu au procès d’Envy, mais il doutait encore de réussir à être suffisamment convaincant pour le faire libérer d’une manière légale.

Toutefois, le fait que Pride, alias Selim Bradley, ait été confié à la veuve de l’ex-Führer King Bradley lui laissait une lueur d’espoir. L’armée avait confié l’homonculus à sa mère adoptive sans manifester le moindre désir de l’exécuter pour les crimes qu’il avait pu commettre lorsqu’il était encore sous la coupe de Père.

La porte à côté d’eux s’ouvrit et l’on appela son grade suivi de son nom.

– Eh bien c’est à mon tour d’entrer en scène, soupira-t-il en se levant avant qu’Alphonse n’en fasse de même et défroisse son uniforme d’un air maternel. Tu n’es pas obligé de m’attendre ici. Tu peux rentrer à l’hôtel.

Alphonse le fixa avec ce regard franc qui lui avait tant manqué. Il lui donnait l’impression de tout connaître de l’engagement pris par son frère auprès de la Vérité concernant Envy.

– Bonne chance grand frère, lui souhaita-t-il avec un grand sourire. Fais de ton mieux.

La gorge nouée par le trac, Edward répondit d’un hochement de tête nerveux avant d’entrer d’un pas déterminé dans la salle d’audience. Il s’était attendu à quelque chose de plus grand, de plus imposant, mais cette petite salle donnait un aspect trop intime à la confrontation et il se sentit mal à l’aise. L’atmosphère chargée de tension, de méfiance et d’une âcre odeur de transpiration le prit à la gorge. Les six chefs militaires lui faisaient face et le gratifièrent de regards froids et suspicieux. Il sentit presque s’effriter sa volonté. Le doute le faisait trembler, ce qu’il tenta de camoufler par une respiration lente. Il craignait que le verdict ne fût déjà décidé. Si c'était le cas, ses chances étaient proches du zéro absolu. Il perdrait de nouveau son petit frère et ne récupérerait jamais sa jambe.

Alors il carra les épaules et se jura de ne pas s’avouer vaincu avant d’avoir dit tout ce qu’il avait à dire.

– Approchez-vous, major Elric, lui ordonna Führer Grumman. Vous êtes ici sur votre demande, afin de témoigner en faveur de la libération de l’homonculus connu sous le pseudonyme d’Envy. Qu’avez-vous à déclarer qui pourrait nous convaincre d’accéder à votre requête concernant sa libération ?

Debout et en nette position d’infériorité, Edward tâcha de ne pas montrer son agacement et son embarras. Il se sentait gauche et ridicule de porter l’uniforme d’Amestris qui, malgré quelques retouches de Mrs Hughes, était encore un peu large pour lui. Sa cape rouge lui manquait plus que jamais.

Il se racla la gorge et releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son supérieur tout en gardant les mains serrées dans le dos.

– Je vous remercie d’avoir accepté de m’entendre, répondit-il tâchant de rester droit, comme on le lui avait conseillé. Même s’il n’est pas exactement humain, Envy a une conscience et doit être défendu, conformément à la loi. J’ajouterais qu’il ne peut être jugé coupable, ni de sa création ni des actes qu’il a pu commettre-

– Voyons Major, ne venez-vous pas de dire qu’il avait une conscience ? Donc un libre arbitre ?

– Qu’il n’avait pas quand il était sous l’emprise de son créateur, à qui il était contraint d’obéir, rétorqua Edward, le cœur battant à tout rompre sous l’afflux de la nervosité. N’avez-vous pas vous-même utilisé ces arguments lors de vos débats sur le cas similaire de Selim Bradley ?

– Oui. Mais chez Bradley, l’homonculus -en lui- a été définitivement détruit, répliqua un homme qui lui était inconnu. Ce qui n’est pas le cas de celui-ci.

Il accompagna son ton dédaigneux d’un mouvement de main dans une direction sur la gauche d’Edward. En y portant attention, celui-ci s’aperçut  qu’Envy était présent, enfermé dans un bocal semblable à celui utilisé précédemment avant le Jour Promis. Il ne paraissait pas en très bonne santé, mais ses yeux grands ouverts prouvaient au moins qu’il était conscient.

D’ailleurs, il semblait suivre les discussions à son sujet avec le plus grand intérêt. En effet, dès que les humains avaient mentionné l’entrée d’Edward Elric, Envy s’était redressé dans sa geôle et avait posé ses pattes avant contre le verre. Après le bref regard du nabot sur lui, ce dernier reprit son plaidoyer avec plus de véhémence et de détermination, arguant qu’Envy n’était plus une menace, qu’il manifestait un réel et sincère désir de s’intégrer à la société humaine, maintenant qu’il n’était plus sous le joug de Père.

Envy se garda bien d’émettre la moindre objection, même si, à son sens, le nabot ne savait pas grand-chose de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête d’un homonculus et tout particulièrement dans la sienne. Ce qui était sûr, et l’humain semblait en avoir conscience, c’était qu’il y avait des choses bien pires que la mort. Le sort qui menaçait Envy, si Edward ne réussissait pas à le faire libérer, l’inquiétait. Il en avait déjà eu un aperçu et sa force diminuait de jour en jour au contact des interrogatoires impitoyables et des expériences cruelles des scientifiques.

Et puis, il y avait tout de même un fond de vérité dans le discours bourré d’idioties du gamin. Il n’avait jamais eu le choix tout au long de ses 175 ans d’existence. Pas plus que les Envy qui l’avaient précédé.

– Major Elric, conclut soudainement le Führer d’un ton plus indulgent. Votre passion pour cette cause et votre compassion pour cet être sont tout à fait admirables et nous ne vous en tiendrons pas rigueur. Seulement, vous comprendrez aisément qu’il nous est parfaitement impossible de laisser une telle menace dans la nature.

– S’il vous-

– C’en est assez, Major. Ne vous inquiétez plus de cette affaire, nous la gardons sous contrôle. Occupez-vous plutôt de votre frère, ainsi que de vous-même. Vous méritez d’ailleurs des congés pour les inestimables services que vous avez rendus au pays tout entier. Votre courage sera récompensé, puisque dans un mois vous serez promu au rang de Lieutenant-Colonel. Soyez fier de vous, jeune homme, pour vos exploits au combat. En attendant, le verdict est l’emprisonnement puis l’exécution de l’homonculus Envy à une date qui sera fixée ultérieurement, annonça le Führer, provoquant la satisfaction évidente de certains des militaires présents. Cette cause était perdue d’avance, conclut-il à l’adresse d’Edward. Ne vous en voulez pas.

Edward serra les mâchoires et retint sa colère autant que son indignation. Il se mit pourtant au garde-à-vous puis tourna les talons, faisant un instant face à Envy dont il croisa le regard.

– Je te sortirai de là, promit-il à voix basse avant de se détourner de lui et de partir.

Envy se rassit au fond de son bocal, les pattes pendant mollement le long de son corps, d’un air profondément las.

– Je t’attends, nabot... souffla-t-il sans y croire réellement.


	2. L'obstination du traître national

À l’étroit dans son uniforme, ne rêvant que de l’enlever alors que le soleil inondait les bâtiments blancs du QG du Centre et l’éblouissait malgré sa casquette, Edward retint son soupir d’ennui. Le Führer distribuait les récompenses à chaque héros du Jour Promis, gratifiant chacun d’un petit discours personnalisé. Dès qu’il en eut terminé avec l’équipe de Mustang, il débuta une longue tirade sur le courage, le zèle et l’héroïsme d’Edward, qu’il qualifia de « _valeureux guerrier_ » et d’homme « _intègre, loyal et patriote_ » avant de s’approcher finalement de lui.

– Félicitations Lieutenant-Colonel Elric, lui dit-il en épinglant la médaille d’honneur sur sa poitrine. Puissiez-vous toujours protéger les intérêts de _votre peuple_.

Edward perçut très nettement le sous-entendu concernant son étrange obsession. Souhaiter obtenir à tout prix la liberté d’Envy dérangeait pas mal de monde. Le regard perçant que lui lança l’homme ne laissait planer aucun doute. Les agents qui le surveillaient depuis l’audience au tribunal, un mois plus tôt, l’avaient visiblement bien renseigné sur son entêtement à défendre cette cause. Les hautes instances du pays devaient penser qu’il était un traître, alors même qu’il venait de les sauver d’un dangereux mégalomane.

Grumman se décala et Edward fit plus attention aux applaudissements qui venaient d’exploser dans la foule des spectateurs. Ils se serrèrent la main face au photographe officiel qui prit son cliché avant que le Führer ne continue sa tournée. Délaissé, mais attirant toujours de nombreux regards, Edward réprima un soupir d’exaspération sous la morsure du soleil qui tapait de plus en plus fort. Il se retrouvait coincé pour encore plusieurs heures et ne pouvait décemment pas manquer le banquet de célébration avec tout le gratin d’Amestris. Son emploi du temps, déjà surchargé par ses recherches sur le lieu de détention d’Envy, allait s’en trouver chamboulé.

Pour être franc, il lui restait peu d’options, parmi lesquelles faire profil bas et agir selon les ordres. Hélas, son caractère rebelle et insoumis habituel rendait sans doute cette attitude suspecte, mais au moins, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il se comportait donc comme le parfait petit soldat et semblait, aux yeux de tous, profiter pleinement de ses congés pour rendre visite à son cher Alphonse à l’hôpital, comme tout grand frère aimant devait le faire.

En parallèle, il s’appliquait à convaincre tout le monde qu’il peaufinait un nouveau plaidoyer à présenter au Führer. En vérité, il préparait un plan d’évasion. Car il n’était pas naïf. S’il réussissait à être reçu une nouvelle fois par le dirigeant, ce ne serait que pour s’entendre ordonner d’interrompre définitivement sa quête sous peine de sanctions.

Il savait que son projet était incroyablement risqué, mais il conservait pourtant un infime espoir qu’un miracle puisse lui éviter la prison s’il était pris en essayant de libérer Envy.

Il serra ses poings gantés, fixant l’horizon d’un air farouche.

Il fallait agir vite. Depuis la promesse faite à l’homonculus pendant son procès, il ignorait dans quel état de souffrance se trouvait ce dernier et craignait le pire.

Cette affaire était devenue personnelle. Il ne laisserait pas Envy mourir en prison sous la torture.

* * *

Le surlendemain, son premier ordre de mission arriva. Une mission diplomatique à Drachma.

– Edward, c’est une exécution.

L’affirmation de Mustang sonna lourdement dans la pièce vide. Celui-ci était sorti de l’hôpital et n’avait pas encore retrouvé la vue, mais Marcoh la lui rendrait dans les jours prochains grâce à sa dernière pierre philosophale. Edward se réjouissait pour lui et aurait souhaité être là pour le mettre en rogne en étant le premier visage grimaçant qu’il verrait. Hélas, ce ne serait pas possible.

– Étant donné nos relations avec Drachma, tu es un homme mort.

– Merci colonel pour vos encouragements, répliqua Edward, sarcastique, en croisant les bras. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

– Sois sérieux deux minutes ! s’emporta Mustang, le visage tourné vers lui, les yeux vides. Tu n’en reviendras pas vivant, je peux te l’assurer. Ils vont t’exterminer avant même que tu n’aies posé ne serait-ce qu’un orteil sur leur sol.

– Qu’est-ce que vous me conseillez alors ?

– Je ne peux rien te conseiller. Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort en essayant de sauver ce fumier d’Envy. Tu bouges trop, ils craignent un nouveau coup d’État. Selon Armstrong, certains pensent même que tu as changé de camp ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Il faut que tu arrêtes tout ce cirque avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

– Je ne m’arrêterai pas tant qu’Envy ne sera pas libre.

– Pense à Alphonse ! s’énerva Mustang en se levant.

Il vacilla et Edward le tint par les épaules pour l’aider à rétablir son équilibre.

– Je pense à lui, tout le temps, plus que vous ne le pensez. C’est même pour lui que je fais ça. Mais je n’y arriverai pas seul. J’ai besoin de vous, colonel. J’ai besoin de votre aide. Si je meurs à Drachma, Alphonse mourra avec moi.

L’expression de Roy changea brusquement alors qu’il paraissait comprendre. Ses mains tâtonnèrent dans le vide avant de se poser sur ses épaules. Face à lui, il resta silencieux un long moment, la tête baissée et les yeux tournés dans sa direction comme s’il parvenait à le voir. Finalement, il soupira et ses épaules s’affaissèrent.

– Si c’est demandé si gentiment...

* * *

Dès son passage de la frontière entre Drachma et Briggs, plus personne n’eut la moindre nouvelle de l’ancien alchimiste Fullmetal. Tout s’était déroulé comme prévu et le haut conseil d’Amestris s’en était réjoui dans le plus grand secret. La menace était définitivement écartée. Le gênant Edward Elric s’était fait assassiner par l’armée drachmaéenne et n’en reviendrait plus. Les faibles protestations du colonel Mustang ne représentaient qu’un petit désagrément qui s’essoufflerait de lui-même. Il avait dû s’attacher au gamin, voilà tout. D’ailleurs l’état major avait décidé de lui octroyer une promotion dans l’espoir de l’apaiser.

Grumman ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine pitié pour ce jeune homme promis à un si grand avenir, mais mort prématurément.

Ce sentiment disparut bien vite quand, trois mois plus tard, Edward Elric fut de retour. En vie et en bonne santé, il avait réussi à obtenir dans le plus grand secret une audience avec le dirigeant du pays voisin qui s’était soldée par un accord. Sa mission était une réussite. Grumman allait bientôt rencontrer son homologue drachmaéen pour discuter politique et armistice. C’était inattendu, mais pas entièrement bienvenu car le problème Elric demeurait entier. Ce gamin était pire qu’un parasite. Il s’accrochait à la vie comme une sangsue.

– Il est arrivé un beau matin au QG du Centre, racontait un scientifique en enfilant ses gants. Il avait le papier du traité à la main et des vêtements de prince sur le dos. Personne n’a compris comment il s’était débrouillé, mais il est bel et bien de retour. Certains disent même que ce sera la date d’une nouvelle commémoration officielle.

– On se demande bien ce que faisaient les diplomates jusqu’ici, répondit son collègue en feuilletant un ancien bloc-note. Si un simple gosse peut faire le boulot à leur place.

– Ce n’est pas un « _simple gosse_ ». C’est le Fullmetal quand même !

– Il parait qu’il ne...

Assis dans son bocal, Envy respirait faiblement en fixant les deux humains qui s’affairaient autour de lui. Trois mois à attendre un signe... Edward était en vie. Tout espoir n’était donc pas mort, il pouvait encore s’en sortir. Si le nabot ne l’avait pas oublié... Se souvenait-il au moins de la promesse qu’il lui avait faite, quelques mois plus tôt ?

Il l’espérait de tout son être.

* * *

Et il avait raison.

Edward se souvenait parfaitement de sa promesse et luttait corps et âme pour la remplir. Après Drachma, on lui avait accordé à contrecœur une permission de quelques semaines qu’il utilisa pour chercher sans relâche des informations sur l’endroit où l’homonculus pouvait être retenu. Durant sa trop longue période d’enfermement dans les geôles glaciales de Drachma, il avait souvent perdu la foi et s’était demandé avec culpabilité si Envy n’était pas déjà mort entre les mains des militaires. Aucune nouvelle ne lui était venue de l’extérieur pendant tout ce temps. Heureusement, il était parvenu à mettre en place un réseau dans le palais impérial par l’intermédiaire des autres prisonniers, des gardes et des femmes de chambre qui lui avait permis d’atteindre les plus hautes sphères.

Une fois le projet de traité décroché, il avait aussitôt sauté sur le premier cheval pour rentrer chez lui. À son arrivée, il avait très bien senti ne pas être le bienvenu, mais n’en avait eu que faire. Après les obstacles théoriquement insurmontables qu’il avait abattus pour sortir vivant de cette mission suicide, ce genre d’inconvénient lui paraissait futile. Grumman et les autres n’étaient qu’une bande de vieillards apeurés. Ils n’étaient rien sur son chemin jusqu’à la Vérité. Rien qui puisse en tout cas l’empêcher de retrouver Envy.

Il savait qu’il réussirait.

Ces trois mois lui avaient permis de réfléchir. Énormément. Il s’était posé et avait mis à plat tout ce qu’il savait, tout ce qu’il voulait, et tout ce qu’il devait faire. Dans ses moments de pertes de foi extrêmes, il avait compris une chose essentielle. La Vérité connaissait l’avenir. Elle lui avait demandé de sauver Envy parce qu’elle savait qu’il y parviendrait. Alors il n’avait rien à craindre. S’il se battait jusqu’au bout en utilisant toutes les ressources à sa portée, il emporterait la victoire. Impossible qu’il en soit autrement.

Et puis Alphonse était toujours là ! Cela signifiait forcément qu’Envy était encore en vie.

* * *

La lame passa sur sa joue sans le blesser. Il réitéra le geste, mécaniquement, sans réellement voir son reflet dans la glace. Après les deux semaines de congé, obligeamment accordées à son retour, on ne lui avait plus laissé le moindre répit. Habituellement, il bénéficiait de quelques jours libres entre chaque mission, toutefois Grumman semblait déterminé à le détourner de toute autre activité que son devoir. Pas un mois ne se passait sans qu’un nouvel ordre de mission ne survienne. Quelle naïveté. Ils pensaient réellement le distraire efficacement avec ces manœuvres transparentes ?

Edward passa la lame de rasoir sous le jet d’eau avant de se rincer le visage puis de le sécher en l’enfouissant dans une serviette moelleuse. Sensation dont il n’avait plus l’habitude. En dehors de son appartement qu’il ne pouvait investir que rarement, il ne disposait pas d’un tel luxe. Le plus souvent, c’était une toile de tente — dans le meilleur des cas — ou dormir à la belle étoile. Il fallait reconstruire le pays, alors payer des chambres d’hôtel aux soldats pendant leurs missions ne s'avérait pas une priorité. Il le comprenait aisément. Et puis ça ne rendait ses retours chez lui que plus agréables.

Il se redressa pour jeter un regard circulaire à la petite chambre de bonne qu’il louait clandestinement en marge de ses appartements officiels dans les quartiers huppés de la capitale. Aucun risque que quiconque vienne fouiller ici. Il avait soigneusement veillé à déjouer la surveillance des limiers qui lui collaient aux basques sur ordre de l’état major.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors que son regard s’attardait sur les trois murs couverts de plans, de croquis et de photographies. Au-dessus de son lit trônaient fièrement cinq portraits qu’il connaissait par cœur. Tous des scientifiques employés par l’armée. Tous des suspects. Ils étaient sous étroite surveillance du réseau qu’il s’était créé. Bientôt, il saurait enfin qui retenait Envy et pourrait mettre au point un plan d’évasion.

Néanmoins, ce ne serait pas avant son retour à Amestris dans un mois, après cette mission à Creta où il devait accompagner quelques hommes d’affaires importants et veiller à leur sécurité. Décidément, on ne savait plus quoi faire pour l’occuper.

– J’arrive, Envy. Grommela-t-il.

* * *

Dumbledore se laissa choir dans son fauteuil. Cette année scolaire avait été particulièrement mouvementée. La réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets y prenant une large part. Heureusement, encore une fois, Harry Potter s’était montré à la hauteur de ses espérances et avait rétabli la paix dans l’école. Le Basilic était mort, ses victimes ramenées à la vie grâce aux mandragores, et le jeune sorcier était désormais en sécurité chez son oncle et sa tante pour tout l’été. Tout allait donc pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Cette agitation, à laquelle venait de s’adjoindre sa suspension temporaire en tant que directeur de Poudlard, ne lui avait pas permis de se pencher réellement sur le mystère que représentait l’étrange requête de son cher vieil ami Nicolas. Cette lettre l’avait intriguée tout au long de l’année, chaque fois qu’il avait trouvé le temps d’y penser. Il devait reconnaître que depuis l’échec du recensement magique à identifier les deux élèves nommés dans la lettre de Flamel, l’affaire était demeurée en suspens. Quand il avait repris ses recherches, une semaine auparavant, il les avait élargies au monde moldu, sans résultat concluant.

Cette affaire restait un mystère. Tout à fait le style de son ami, grand amateur d’énigmes. Comme si Dumbledore avait le temps pour des jeux de ce genre !

Trois coups secs contre la porte de son bureau résonnèrent.

– Entrez.

Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall entrèrent en fermant derrière eux. Dumbledore comprit à leurs mines penaudes qu’ils étaient également bredouilles.

– Toujours rien ?

Ses deux collègues et amis hochèrent la tête.

– Ces jeunes gens semblent n’avoir jamais existé, déclara McGonagall. J’ai creusé la piste de la famille de sorciers Alighieri, mais comme vous le savez, ils ont tous été tués par Vous-Savez-Qui lors de la première guerre. Il ne reste aucun descendant direct, malgré quelques rumeurs à propos des coffres ...

Dumbledore prit un air contrarié autant que perplexe, n’écoutant que d’une oreille distraite la suite du discours de sa collègue. Il reprit la lettre de Nicolas dissimulée par son sous-main et la consulta pour la centième fois. Aucune erreur possible sur les noms des deux disparus.

« _Mon cher ami, j’ai une faveur, une ultime faveur, à vous demander. J’aimerais que, lors dès l’année 1993, vous acceptiez pour moi deux jeunes hommes dans votre école, afin qu’ils y trouvent votre protection, votre soutien et y apprennent la magie..._ »

Qui pouvaient donc bien être Edward Elric et Envy Alighieri ? N’avaient-ils donc jamais existé ? Était-ce un dernier délire de son vieil ami juste avant sa mort ? Quel message avait-il voulu lui faire passer avec cette étrange requête ?

* * *

Il n’avait pas fallu plus de quelques jours à Edward après son retour de Creta pour apprendre où, et avec qui, était enfermé l’homonculus. Rapidement, son plan fut prêt et il le mit à exécution tout aussi vite. Le processus enclenché au cours des six mois depuis le Jour Promis s’était révélé périlleux et il avait dû agir sans l’aide d’Alphonse, ni de Winry, ni d’aucun ami proche, refusant de les mettre en danger. Il n’était d’ailleurs pas certain qu’ils auraient accepté de s’impliquer, au contraire des contacts progressivement noués durant toute cette période. Par bonheur, les missions dont ses chefs l’avaient si obligeamment pourvu sans discontinuer avaient largement contribué à l’élaboration d’un nouveau réseau – national et international.

Grâce à son ascension dans la hiérarchie, de nouvelles informations lui étaient parvenues, permettant de suivre la trace, faible, mais présente, d’Envy dans les laboratoires scientifiques.

En dernière faveur, il avait demandé à Heinkel de faire une diversion à l’autre bout de la ville pendant qu’il s’introduisait dans les locaux souterrains où l’homonculus était prisonnier. Étonnement, personne - du peu de scientifiques présents cette nuit-là — ne s’était interposé. Son arme à feu n’avait servi que d’instrument de persuasion et il en était soulagé. Le peu de fois où il avait dû tirer par le passé, il avait détesté ça.

Enfin, il put fuir avec Envy et parvint à s’évanouir dans la nature. Grâce à la diversion dans les quartiers ouest, il avait échappé aux renforts envoyés par l’armée à la suite de son intrusion. Il faudrait conforter cet avantage, car il ne doutait pas un instant que la ville ne soit bientôt en ébullition.

Comme en écho à ses pensées, les sirènes d’alerte hurlèrent brusquement à travers la cité, faisant s’ouvrir les volets des curieux et se fermer ceux des prudents. Edward avait une longueur d’avance. Il était déjà sorti des faubourgs et, fidèle à son plan, avait atteint le pont non loin duquel il avait rendez-vous. Il enjamba la rambarde et sauta à terre, trois mètres plus bas. Ses épaisses semelles amortirent une partie du choc et il reprit son chemin à allure soutenue, son fardeau sous le bras, dans un sac hermétiquement fermé. Dès qu’il eut parcouru plusieurs centaines de mètres, il remonta sur la route où une automobile l’attendait, le moteur au ralenti et le conducteur impatient derrière son volant.

Edward s’engouffra par la portière qui venait de s’ouvrir et Darius démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Ils étaient déjà dans la périphérie de la ville et ne mettraient pas longtemps à la laisser loin derrière eux.

Enfin assis, Edward reprit son souffle tout en ôtant son masque. Il attrapa son arme et la posa sur le siège avant de refaire sa queue de cheval à la va-vite. Aucun son ne sortait de son sac. Soucieux d’évaluer l’étendue des dégâts, il l’ouvrit pour en extraire le bocal dans lequel reposait une minuscule silhouette de lézard.

Envy restait immobile.

– Eh, tu m’entends ? interpela Edward en donnant deux pichenettes sur le bocal.

La forme ne bougea qu’à peine, mais c’était déjà ça. Le Fullmetal dévissa le couvercle et plongea la main dans le bocal pour en sortir l’homonculus qu’il déposa sur ses genoux.

– Il faudra faire disparaître ça.

– Je m’en occuperai, répondit Darius. Il est encore en vie ?

– Je crois, oui.

En apparence, Envy était sorti d’affaire, mais dans quel état ? Les scientifiques avaient pratiqué de nombreuses expériences sur lui, tentant de vérifier s’ils pouvaient le séparer de l’esprit maléfique qui coulait dans ses veines, retombant malheureusement dans les travers de leurs prédécesseurs. Ce qui avait bien arrangé les plans d’Edward, car ces expériences à répétitions avaient permis de repousser la mise à mort. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir un certain pincement au cœur à la vue de l’homonculus affaibli et amorphe. L’avoir dans la main, c’était comme tenir une minuscule poupée de chiffon.

La dernière fois qu’il l’avait tenu de cette façon, il avait cru le sentir vulnérable et épuisé, mais ce n’était rien comparé à ce qu’il ressentait à cet instant. Avant, son corps froid était ferme et bougeait — mordait même – et là, il était comme... désossé. Mou et tiède. On avait l’impression de pouvoir l’écraser avec deux doigts.

Redoutant de lui faire mal, Edward le mit dans la poche la plus large pour qu’il puisse s’y reposer puis soupira silencieusement.

Maintenant, il était un fugitif. Pendant tout ce temps, depuis sa promesse à Envy, l’homonculus avait été sa seule obsession et Edward avait rapidement compris que pour respecter son pacte, il devrait tout abandonner derrière lui. Heureusement, Alphonse était en sécurité, à Xing, avec May, sous la protection de Ling, le successeur direct de l’Empereur. Son frère ne pouvait être extradé. Il ne courait aucun danger là-bas, même dans le cas — toutefois improbable — où l’armée envisagerait d’entreprendre des représailles. Pour Winry, il n’avait rien pu faire. Elle s’était montrée inflexible et avait décidé de rester à Rush Valley, sans comprendre la gravité des actes qu’allait commettre Edward prochainement. Puis il s’était rassuré en se disant qu’après l’avoir interrogée, les militaires ne devraient pas lui causer d’ennuis.

Et puis, dès qu’il aurait emmené Envy sur les traces de Nicolas Flamel, il le laisserait se débrouiller et retournerait au pays pour se rendre. Il deviendrait alors inutile d'utiliser ses proches comme moyen de pression contre lui. La route de l’échafaud serait sans doute la seule qu’on lui offrirait. En dehors de cette option peu réjouissante, quel choix avait-il ? Si on le croyait mort, il n’aurait pas besoin de sacrifier sa vie. Mais alors il lui faudrait disparaître définitivement ! Il pourrait imiter Maria Ross et se cacher dans le désert de Xing... Non. Cette vie de clandestinité n’était pas faite pour lui. D’ailleurs, comment parler de vie dans une telle situation ? S’il devait mourir pour qu’Envy puisse rejoindre la Vérité et Alphonse garde son corps, eh bien soit, il le ferait.

Jetant un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur, Darius l’observait avec un mélange de méfiance et d’inquiétude. Edward l’ignora et regarda par la fenêtre alors qu’ils s’éloignaient de la ville. Peut-être ne reverrait-il jamais cet endroit. Peut-être que la prochaine fois qu’il rencontrerait un de ses collègues, ce dernier l’abattrait de sang-froid sur ordre de ses supérieurs. Et ce moment pourrait très bien arriver rapidement.

Dans deux semaines environ, Envy devrait avoir recouvré ses forces et il pourrait le quitter, une fois remis aux bons soins de Flamel. Hélas, la trace de ce dernier n’était pas évidente. Il n’existait que des légendes et de vieilles histoires le concernant, rien de sérieux. La seule piste intéressante restait celle de Xerxers. Mais il s’y était déjà rendu jadis, et n’y avait trouvé que des ruines.

Les lumières de la ville disparurent alors qu’ils arrivaient dans une forêt. Ils s’y enfoncèrent sans échanger une parole. Le silence les enveloppait, Edward se sentait oppressé, comme si son « _destin_ » l’avait rattrapé et qu’il était perdu, coincé dans une voie dont il ne pouvait dévier. Il haïssait ce sentiment de ne plus être maître de son avenir et ses choix lui semblaient dramatiquement réduits. Même s’il y était préparé, il ne voulait pas mourir. Et pourtant...

– Nabot...

Edward se redressa alors qu’il s’était accoudé contre la vitre et baissa les yeux vers la poche de sa veste, où une forme remuait faiblement.

– C’est bien toi ?

– Qui d'autre.

– Tu en as mis du temps.

Incrédule face au reproche, Edward roula des yeux. Quel ingrat ! Comptez sur Envy pour vous faire regretter les mois passés à vous soucier de son sort.

– Où on va ? demanda Envy de sa petite voix aussi faible qu’un souffle depuis sa mise en quarantaine. Tu m’emmènes où ?

Edward fixa l’homonculus alors que celui-ci s’extrayait laborieusement de sa poche, ses petites pattes reposant sur l’ourlet pour le hisser à l’air libre. Bientôt, un bout de sa tête dépassa et il le fixa d’un de ses grands yeux, l’interrogeant du regard. Edward ne répondit pas et quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s’arrêta. Le silence semblait étouffant et lorsqu’il sortit de l’habitacle, l’air lui fit le plus grand bien, malgré le froid ambiant. Lorsqu’il se leva, Envy retomba dans sa poche d’un glissement et émit un son mécontent.

– Merci Darius.

– Prends soin de toi petit, lui conseilla son ami. Je protégerai Winry jusqu’à ton retour.

Ils échangèrent une brève accolade avant que la chimère ne rentre dans sa voiture et fasse demi-tour. Edward se retrouva là, en uniforme militaire, un sac de vagabond à ses pieds et un homonculus impuissant dans la poche.

– Super. On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda la petite voix étouffée. J’imagine que tu n’as pas pensé plus loin que ça, je me trompe ?

Edward soupira. Ça promettait d’être un voyage interminable.

– Tais-toi.

* * *

Dumbledore lâcha son journal où le visage de Sirius Black hurlait de rage à la face du lecteur de _la Gazette du Sorcier_. Il s’avança avec lassitude vers la chouette perchée derrière sa fenêtre, attendant impatiemment qu’il daigne venir récupérer son courrier. Il savait déjà ce qu’il lirait en ouvrant l’enveloppe, sans aucun doute une lettre de parents inquiets pour leur enfant à cause de la récente évasion du célèbre meurtrier.

L’été s’annonçait long. Il allait devoir trouver des solutions avant la rentrée, cinq semaines plus tard. Il s’avança et vit le sceau du ministère. Fudge devait également avoir eu son lot de plaintes au sujet de Sirius Black et des mesures de sécurité à Azkaban.

Comment se déroulerait cette année pour le jeune Harry Potter qui, sans nul doute, finirait par apprendre la vérité sur son parrain et sur la mort de ses parents ?

* * *

– Et tu as accepté ce pacte, crétin ? railla Envy qui, en trois jours, avait repris du poil de la bête et ne cessait de se plaindre de tout. Comment veux-tu que je fasse quoi que ce soit sous cette forme sans ton aide ? Il t’a bien manipulé ! Maintenant, tu es en cavale à cause de ce stupide marché et tu n’as plus nulle part où aller. T’es pas censé être un prodige toi, stupide nabot ?

Edward resserra sa prise sur le corps flasque d’Envy qui couina. Il allait le rendre fou ! Ça faisait des lustres qu’il n’avait pas ressenti une telle colère contre quelqu’un, et il fallait que ce soit un blessé sur lequel il ne pouvait pas frapper, c’était bien sa veine !

– Quel cétrin ! cria Edward vers le ciel, faisant s’enfuir des oiseaux. Aïe aïe aïe !

Il lâcha précipitamment Envy qui venait de le mordre avec détermination et le corps minuscule tomba dans un bruit mat.

– Aïe.

Le ton neutre de la plainte fit ricaner Edward qui observa le petit être avec un mélange d’amusement et d’exaspération.

– Quelle mouise, soupira Envy en se tournant pour s’asseoir loin des pieds dangereusement grands de son compagnon de galère. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ?

Edward soupira sans se donner la peine de répondre. Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ce à quoi il réussissait à penser était qu’il avait à peine dit au revoir à Alphonse. Comment se portait-il ? Était-il en bonne compagnie ? Se nourrissait-il bien ? Était-il heureux ? Peut-être avait-il déjà entendu parler de la cavale de son grand frère. Que devait-il penser de lui ! Il secoua la tête en chassant ces pensées stériles et déprimantes.

– On doit continuer, dit-il enfin en se relevant. J’ai lu des bouquins qui parlent de ce Nicolas Flamel, mais je n’ai aucune piste qui puisse t’aider.

Envy le fixa et roula de ses grands yeux.

– Nicolas Flamel ? Tu aurais pu m’en parler plus tôt !

– Quoi ? Je t’en ai déjà parlé au moins une dizaine de fois !

– J’ai pas dû t’écouter alors, admit Envy sans complexe.

Edward se tourna vers le petit être qu’il regarda de haut, furieux et les poings serrés.

– Je connais l’endroit où se trouve l’ancien laboratoire de ce type, poursuivit Envy. C’est sûrement là qu’il veut qu’on aille.

Même s’il tiqua sur l’emploi du « _on_ », Edward ne fit aucune remarque. Envy avait raison, il ne pouvait le nier. Ils étaient dans le même bateau désormais. Qu’on lui vienne en aide, il voulait déjà le tuer ! Ce _type_ se révélait encore plus insupportable quand il avait sa vraie forme parce qu’il savait user de ses grands yeux et de son allure de petite victime fragile pour manipuler Edward afin d’obtenir tout ce qu’il désirait.

Il espérait que le trajet jusqu’à Nicolas Flamel serait le plus court possible.

* * *

Déterminés, ils se mirent en route vers le lieu dont Envy se souvenait _enfin_. Il leur fallut une semaine. Semaine durant laquelle ils durent éviter plusieurs barrages militaires, placés de toute évidence à leur intention. Mais Edward s’y connaissait désormais en clandestinité et déjoua leurs pièges grossiers.

La cohabitation entre humain et homonculus se déroula aussi bien que possible, malgré les airs de diva que se donnait Envy, mais dont l’effet était grandement amoindri par son aspect actuel. Heureusement, il se savait dépendant du bon vouloir d’Edward, et se calmait rapidement. Mieux, il parvenait parfois à se faire plus petit qu’il ne l’était déjà -un exploit au regard de sa taille ! L’homonculus avait bien remarqué la différence de caractère chez le « _nabot_ » depuis le Jour Promis. Envy se posait beaucoup de questions sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant ces six mois à l’attendre. Les informations sur l’extérieur ne parvenaient à sa cage que rarement et toujours de manière indirecte. En outre, elles ne concernaient jamais son sauveur potentiel, à une exception près.

Edward ne lui avait jamais paru si silencieux et si sérieux. C’en était contrariant, alors qu’il aimait tellement le taquiner.

– Tu es sûr que c’est là ? demanda Edward en examinant le bâtiment abandonné à l’allure sinistre qui lui faisait face.

Le vent qui s’engouffrait par les carreaux brisés émettait un son strident qui n’invitait guère à entrer. L’intérieur devait être aussi délabré que l’extérieur.

– Oui, je ne suis pas sénile, rétorqua l’homonculus, posé sur son épaule. Entre, avant de prendre racine.

Edward poussa les lourdes portes en chêne massif qui grincèrent dans leurs gonds et dévoilèrent un intérieur lugubre aux allures de maison hantée. Face à eux se trouvait le chœur, éclairé par les vitraux représentant les figures figées de quelques divinités oubliées. L’endroit était de toute évidence abandonné depuis des décennies.

– Il se cachait ici pour faire ses recherches interdites sur la pierre philosophale, expliqua Envy. Son laboratoire est tout au fond.

– Encore cette Pierre, soupira Edward en s’asseyant sur un des nombreux bancs qui devaient accueillir les fidèles à l’époque. Toujours elle. Il avait réussi à la fabriquer ?

– Aucune idée. On l’a manipulé pour qu’il serve de sacrifice humain tout au début, quand Amestris n’avait pas encore été créé. Mais ça a échoué. Et Flamel a disparu.

– Disparu ?

– Comme par magie, répondit Envy en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Le voile de l’Arcade remua faiblement.

Keith Minos McKollughan, apprenti Langue de plomb qui passait en coup de vent dans la pièce pour rentrer chez lui après une longue journée de travail, s’arrêta et fixa l’anomalie. Intrigué, il s’avança et pointa sa baguette vers le voile qui ondula spasmodiquement. Voilà qui était inhabituel ! Que se passait-il soudain avec le passage vers la Mort ?

Prenant un parchemin dans une poche de sa robe, le Langue de plomb y inscrivit l’altération afin qu’elle soit vérifiée par sa supérieure.

* * *

– Toujours aucune nouvelle de vos deux jeunes inconnus, Albus.

Dumbledore observa McGonagall et la remercia.

– Vous n’êtes vraiment pas obligée de poursuivre les recherches, Minerva. Cette affaire n’était sans doute rien d’autre qu’une erreur de la part de Nicolas. J’en ai bien peur.

McGonagall relut une dernière fois la liste des nouveaux élèves qu’elle avait amenée au directeur pour vérification avant l’envoi des lettres d’admission à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. La rentrée s’annonçait déjà plus compliquée que prévu. Des Détraqueurs dans l’enceinte de l’école, quelle aberration !

– Il reste encore un espoir. Il parait que Madame Maxime a entendu parler d’un certain Edmund Elric, ancien élève de Beauxbâtons.

– Oui, répondit Albus avec un sourire. J’ai prévu d’aller en France vérifier par moi-même. Cependant, je n’ai pas grand espoir.

* * *

– Il pourrait pas nous envoyer un signe ou une réponse, ce crétin ! s’énerva Envy qui lisait depuis plus d’une dizaine d’heures les travaux de Flamel dans son laboratoire souterrain. Il attend quoi ? Qu’on trouve une formule magique comme par hasard entre toutes ces petites lignes illisibles ?

Agacé, autant que fatigué, Envy ne comprenait pas comment son compagnon de galère faisait pour rester concentré sur sa lecture sans interruption. Cette fois, c’était sûr, il avait bien changé, le petit nabot. Il l’observait attentivement entre chacune de ses plaintes et pas une seule fois, il ne l’avait vu perdre son sang-froid. Rien n’y faisait, aucun « _crevette_ », « _nabot_ », « _gamin_ », « _petiot_ » ne l’avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Pire, aucun de ces mots doux ne l’avait même fait tiquer.

En même temps, ça pouvait se comprendre. Avant, il se vexait facilement parce qu’il savait que c’était la vérité, mais maintenant ce n’était plus le cas. Il avait grandi et paraissait adulte. Ou alors c’était parce que lui-même était petit qu’Edward lui semblait si grand et imposant ? Envy ne savait pas. Néanmoins, il était sûr que sa manière de s’exprimer et même de se tenir s’étaient modifiées. Il paraissait très... militaire.

Barbant quoi !

Où était le pétillant et explosif Fullmetal nabot ?

Envy se redressa pour piétiner sur les pages du grimoire qu’il lisait.

– Si seulement tu n’étais pas impuissant sans ton alchimie, lança-t-il en espérant que cette pique ferait enfin mouche. Tu aurais pu faire une transmutation et comme il a dit que c’était le seul moyen de communiquer avec lui....

Edward eut enfin une réaction et le fusilla du regard tandis qu’il croisait les bras en se laissant tomber en arrière pour se coucher dans la poussière. Il réfléchissait intensément. Cette mission n’avait aucun sens. Pourquoi la Vérité les aurait-elle envoyés sur cette piste si celle-ci ne menait à rien ? Pourquoi Nicolas Flamel ? Étaient-ils seulement au bon endroit ?

– Pourquoi t’aurait-il confié une tâche que tu ne pourrais pas accomplir sans alchimie alors que tu es justement avec un ancien alchimiste sans pouvoir ? commenta soudain Edward en se redressant. Quel autre moyen pourrait-il y avoir de communiquer avec la Vérité ? L’élixirologie ? Il a dit qu’il fallait faire vite, donc pas le temps d’en apprendre les bases... Et puis je n’ai plus ma Porte... Comment faire ?

Envy s’était assis sur son livre pour une énième pause. Son corps étant encore assez faible, et il suivit le cheminement de pensée de son acolyte. Après tout, c’était le nabot le responsable de cette situation idiote. À lui de les en sortir.

– Sa notion du temps doit quand même être assez faussée, non ? intervint-il tout de même. Si ça se trouve, dans très peu de temps pour lui c’est dans vingt ans pour nous.

Edward lui jeta un regard critique, désorienté et déprimé.

– Vingt ans ? gémit-il.

Il se retint d’ajouter « _avec toi ?_ ». Cet animal était déjà bien assez insupportable comme ça.

– Faisons une pause, lâcha Envy. Et remontons à la surface, j’ai envie d’air. Ça pue le renfermé ici.

* * *

Plusieurs Langues de plomb chuchotaient, alors qu’ils fixaient l’Arcade qui brillait plus vivement. C’en devenait presque aveuglant lorsqu’on la regardait plus de quelques secondes. Mrs Bianpoch, la responsable du Département des mystères, s’avança dans la foule en jouant des coudes.

– Reculez, s’il vous plaît. Qui a remarqué l’anomalie ?

La plus jeune recrue leva timidement la main. Aussitôt, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et son maître de stage.

– Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?

– Il y a trois jours apparemment, mais ça peut durer depuis plus longtemps. Et ça ne fait qu’augmenter, précisa McKollughan. Au début, elle ne s’activait que par intermittence. Depuis hier soir, elle brille de plus en plus fort.

– Une explosion est-elle à craindre ?

– Nous l'ignorons.

* * *

Edward se pencha pour passer la petite ouverture qui menait hors du laboratoire secret de Flamel. Il referma le passage derrière lui en poussant le meuble de culte qui la dissimulait à leur arrivée. Aussitôt, l’odeur de renfermé se dissipa et il prit une goulée d’air poussiéreux, mais plus agréable. Les recherches documentaires n’étaient plus son quotidien depuis qu’il avait abandonné la piste de la pierre philosophale. Il avait pris l’habitude d’agir sur le terrain. Et se retrouver ici, le nez plongé dans de vieux livres scientifiques, le rendait nostalgique.

– Attends, j’ai une impression bizarre.

Edward prit Envy dans sa poche et le regarda en attendant qu’il poursuive. L’homonculus se tenait droit comme un i et immobile. Ses yeux globuleux fixaient l’espace vide de la chapelle, aux aguets.

– Y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond. Ça a changé depuis qu’on est descendu ce matin.

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je crois qu’il se passe quelque chose. Avance dans le chœur.

Intrigué et prudent, Edward progressa lentement et dépassa l’autel. La lumière de la lune éclairait le vitrail dans son dos et projetait son reflet sur le sol de pierre, en plein milieu du chœur. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il ressentait aussi un changement. Était-ce une bonne idée d’avancer ? Ne risquait-il rien ? Il avait l’impression désagréable d’être espionné.

– On n’est pas-

Edward pressa doucement l’homonculus entre ses doigts pour le faire taire et s’avança d’un pas déterminé jusqu’au centre du cercle. Brusquement, le vitrail explosa et un objet roula derrière Edward, crissant sur la pierre, avant d’exploser soudainement à son tour. De la fumée s’en échappa et ils suffoquèrent, la gorge prise par le gaz.

Son effet fut immédiat sur Envy qui perdit toute consistance et sombra dans l’inconscience. Edward tenta de fuir le nuage de fumée, en vain. Ses jambes l’abandonnèrent et il rampa vers l’avant de l’église, tentant d’échapper à l’étouffement.

Un poids le cloua au sol, pesant entre ses omoplates. Il tourna la tête pour voir au-dessus de lui malgré la brume. La dernière chose qu’il aperçut avant de s’évanouir fut le masque à gaz qui le surplombait.

* * *

La foule criait, s’agitait, envahissant la place. Tout Amestris semblait s’être donné rendez-vous pour assister à l’événement de l’année. Une mise à mort publique. Celle d’un traître.

Colère. Révolte. Trahison.

Le Führer, les hauts gradés, jusqu’aux simples soldats, tous s’étaient déplacés. Mustang et son équipe au complet également. Lui qui avait recouvré la vue, devait assister à ce spectacle dégradant, à cette longue descente aux enfers. Celle de son protégé, celui qu’il avait encouragé à s’engager.

Déception, dégoût, peine.

Edward, solidement attaché contre un poteau, ne flanchait pas. Il entendit un cri plus puissant que les autres. Winry était là, isolée, apeurée, dans la foule en colère qui hurlait contre le traître, qui insultait celui qu’ils avaient pris pour leur héros. De toute évidence, la campagne de désinformation de l’armée avait fait son office. Plus personne n’ignorait sa traîtrise. Même si aucun d’eux n’en connaissait l’étendue et la raison. Personne n’avait entendu parler d’Envy, sauf son bourreau, et ceux que le condamné considérait comme ses amis.

Immobile et digne, Edward fixait l’horizon, préférant ignorer les quelques cris de désespoir et de révolte de ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment et n’acceptaient pas sa mise à mort. Ils étaient peu nombreux.

Déchirement. Désarroi. Injustice.

Il avait échoué. Il allait mourir. À dix-sept ans, après avoir survécu à de nombreux périls, il allait se faire exécuter parce qu’il avait accordé sa confiance à la mauvaise personne. Si la Vérité pouvait être considérée comme une personne.

Mais il n’aurait pas de regrets. À part celui de ne pas pouvoir voyager et surtout, de ne pas voir son frère grandir. Il avait tenu sa promesse et lui avait rendu son corps et sa vie, celle qu’il lui avait prise six ans plus tôt. Alors tout ce qui importait à cet instant, c’était que lui, au moins, n’assiste pas à ce spectacle pitoyable. Le célèbre alchimiste Fullmetal, le renégat, quel beau tableau ! Le traître, exécuté dans son bel uniforme, sa montre d’argent brisée à ses pieds.

– Ceci est un exemple, clamait le Führer d’une voix forte sous les acclamations du peuple. Pour vous tous ! Les traîtres qui conspirent contre leur pays, contre ce nouvel Amestris, subiront tous le même sort.

Edward observa ses amis une dernière fois.

– Soldats ! En joue !

Les trois soldats face à Edward visèrent, leurs fusils tendus droit sur lui. Des canons, il ne distinguait qu’un trou noir. Une bouche ténébreuse prête à cracher la mort. Il n’entendait plus les cris, colère ou désespoir. Il ne sentait plus la brûlure du soleil, ni la morsure des cordes qui lui sciaient la peau et coupaient sa respiration. Il ne sentait pas les effluves du marché ouvert de Central, dans lequel il aimait se balader avec Gracia et Elysia. Rien n’avait plus d’importance.

Acceptation. Abnégation. Sacrifice.

Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur la foule. Et son cœur s’arrêta.

Ses yeux avaient accroché un regard clair, empli de larmes. Deux grands yeux brillants, familiers et aimés.

– Grand-frère ! hurla Alphonse, aussitôt retenu par Darius et Heinkel. Grand-frère !

La vision d’Edward se rétrécit. Il n’entendait, ne voyait plus qu’Alphonse qui pleurait et criait pour qu’on le relâche.

– Feu !

La douleur ne dura qu’un instant. Son sang coula le long de ses vêtements, contourna ses médailles, imbiba le tissu autrefois bleu roi. Il le sentit le long de son ventre, de ses jambes...

Un dernier hurlement hacha son prénom.

Puis tout devint blanc.

– Te voilà de retour, dirent les multiples voix. Je vais finir par m’habituer à tes visites.

Encore sous le choc de sa propre mort, Edward restait sur la défensive, fixant la Vérité sans y croire. Il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et vit le tissu troué qui la couvrait. Ses mains touchèrent par réflexe la zone où il était censé avoir été touché, mais il n’y décela aucune blessure. Sa peau était intacte, comme si ce qu’il venait de vivre n’avait été qu’un mauvais rêve qui se délitait rapidement tel un souvenir déjà lointain. Avait-il réussi ?

– Je suis mort ?

– Oui, félicitation, tu as réussi ta mission !

La Vérité claqua des doigts et aussitôt, l’automail d’Edward se décomposa, et sa jambe de chair et d’os se matérialisa, reprenant sa place. Choqué, Edward se baissa et remonta le bas de son pantalon soucieux de vérifier ce qu’il venait clairement de ressentir. Il ne comprenait pas.

– À quoi peut-elle bien me servir ? s’écria-t-il furieux et incrédule. Je suis mort ! C’est complètement... illogique ! Et cruel ! Pourquoi me faire subir ça maintenant ? Pour me punir d’avoir échoué ? Laissez-moi mourir en paix !

La Vérité le fixait en silence et s’assit en tailleur sans rien répondre.

Exténué par les trois nuits passées en prison, à subir les humiliations, les mauvais traitements et les interrogatoires violents, Edward se laissa tomber à genoux en lâchant un long soupir. La Vérité ne laisserait pas vivre Alphonse, car Envy avait été repris puis exécuté au lieu d’être sauvé. Les gardiens d’Edward lui avaient dit avec une joie mauvaise que l’homonculus serait tué juste après lui. Alphonse mourrait donc une seconde fois.

Mais cette jambe alors. Pourquoi lui rendre après sa mort ?

Soudain une horrible pensée vint danser à la frontière de son esprit.

Les bras ballants, il reprit d’une voix lasse.

– En fait je n’ai pas réussi la mission telle que tu me l’avais confiée. Mais je l’ai réussie pour ce que tu attendais réellement de moi. Tu savais parfaitement que j’allais mourir. En me demandant de libérer Envy, tu savais ce qui m’attendait. Que j’allais... devoir en mourir, et lui... avec moi. Après tout, la dernière fois tu avais parlé de « _destin_ ». Tu nous as donc envoyés sur la piste de Flamel en sachant où l’on irait et qu’ils nous y trouveraient.

Edward perçut son hochement de tête du coin de l’œil et baissa les épaules, défaitiste. Tout était donc écrit à l’avance ? Il s’était accroché à cette idée quand il craignait d’échouer dans ce qu’il croyait être sa mission, mais maintenant, il refusait d’y croire. C’était au-dessus de ses forces. Comment accepter sereinement de n’avoir été qu’une marionnette entre les serres impitoyables du « _destin_ » ?

– N’oublie pas ce que tu as reçu en échange. Ton frère est revenu à la vie, et entier. Cela vaut bien ta vie, non ?

– Mais ce n’est pas équivalent du tout. J’avais donné ma porte de la Vérité pour cela ! Vous m’avez dupé en me confiant une mission impossible à réussir ! Vous avez prétendu me rendre ma jambe lorsqu’Envy serait libéré alors que vous n’ignoriez pas que nous mourrions tous les deux. Je ne vois d’ailleurs toujours pas quel rôle je joue dans tout ça...

– Tu as récupéré ta jambe en échange de ta mort, répondit la Vérité d’un ton neutre, comme si rien de ce que venait de dire Edward n’avait été entendu.

Un sentiment de colère et d’incrédulité prit ce dernier à la gorge.

– Quoi ? Mais ça n’a aucun sens ! Ma jambe, il me la fallait quand j’étais en vie et que j’en avais l’utilité, maintenant, ça ne sert plus à rien. Reprenez-la et renvoyez-moi chez moi ! J’en veux pas, si elle m’empêche de vivre avec Alphonse !

Il serra les dents, plaquant ses mains tremblantes sur le sol immaculé pour ne pas s’écrouler de fatigue et de chagrin. Après les sacrifices consentis durant toutes ces années, tout ce qu’il avait fait pour réparer ses erreurs, pour effacer son péché... Il ne pouvait même pas profiter de sa vie retrouvée et de son petit frère. Non ! Il n’avait pas assez vécu. Oui ! Il était trop jeune pour mourir, même si c’était pour une bonne cause. Devrait-il subir ce cauchemar pour l’éternité ? Errer dans cette immensité blanche et vide, avec pour seule compagnie, cette saloperie d’entité qui l’avait arraché à son frère ? Était-ce cela que la Vérité attendait de lui ? Elle voulait le maintenir dans cet état, en dehors de la vie, en dehors de la mort, en dehors de tout... ? Mais pourquoi ? À quoi cela lui servirait-il ?

– Effectivement. Mort, cette jambe ne te sert à rien. Reprit la Vérité. Voilà pourquoi j’ai une offre à te soumettre.

Fugitivement, un espoir fou vint habiter Edward. Cependant, l’amertume le submergea de nouveau. La Vérité était mauvaise. Une sale manipulatrice perverse.

– Oh je vois ! Tu vas me ressusciter, en échange d’un prix que je ne pourrais jamais payer, grogna Edward en la fusillant du regard.

– Non, bien sûr ! Je ne peux pas te renvoyer dans ton monde sans un prix équivalent. Et c’est ici que ma proposition entre en scène. Tu pourrais vivre, effectivement. Mais dans un _autre_ monde.

Edward fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas.

– Un autre monde ? Quel autre monde ?

– J’ai une mission pour toi, dans une « _dimension_ » parallèle à celle que tu connais. L’époque y est différente, mais je pense que tu saurais t’adapter. Et en échange, le moment venu lorsque tu auras accompli ton « _destin_ » dans ce monde là, si tu le souhaites, je te ramènerai chez toi, au moment de ton exécution.

– Ah oui ? Quelle bonne idée ! Et il est où mon intérêt là-dedans ? Je travaillerais pour toi, je t’aiderais, et après, tu me ramènerais chez moi pour que je me fasse finalement exécuter quand même ! Pour moi ce serait une deuxième fois ? Super, je signe direct, rétorqua Edward d’un ton aigre.

– Ce sera à toi d’agir et d’essayer de changer ton destin, tonna la Vérité qui perdait clairement patience. Mon offre est plus que généreuse et considère-la comme unique. Très rares sont ceux qui ont une opportunité de revenir à la vie. Ce n’est pas un cadeau que je fais à la légère.

Se sentant submergé par le pouvoir de la Vérité, Edward grimaça et par réflexe se redressa, s’asseyant sur ses talons pour observer la silhouette floue qui semblait avoir pris de l’ampleur durant sa tirade.

– Vous conviendrez quand même que j’ai peu de chances de m’en sortir vivant ! Comment voulez-vous que je change mon « _destin_ », n’êtes-vous pas justement celui qui prétend qu’on n’y échappe pas ? Sérieusement, autant ne pas accepter cette nouvelle mission et rester mort, là où je suis. Conclut-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour sceller sa décision.

Une négociation restait une négociation, Edward ne pouvait accepter de se précipiter ainsi dans les filets d’un être aussi rompu à l’art de la manipulation. Pourtant, il avait envie d’accepter. Il aimait la vie. Même loin d’Alphonse. D’autant que.... si la Vérité prétendait qu’il y avait une chance d’échapper à son exécution, c’était qu’il devait y en avoir une.

– Tu auras tout le temps d’échafauder des plans pour sauver ta vie chez toi, une fois que tu seras sur le terrain pendant la mission que je veux te confier, reprit la Vérité, en écho à ses pensées. À moins qu’au moment de l’Échange Équivalent final, tu ne changes d’avis quant au monde dans lequel tu veux vivre. Alors... Acceptes-tu mon offre ?

Edward se redressa, restant assis, les yeux fermés, alors qu’il réfléchissait à ses options. Une seule était envisageable. Il devait accepter. Mais dans une négociation, il ne faut jamais céder trop rapidement. Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa la Vérité d’un œil sombre. Celle-ci prétendait maintenant qu’on pouvait changer son destin ? Alors peut-être ne savait-elle pas tout. Peut-être n’était-elle pas si sûre que ça qu’Edward allait accepter...

– Je crois que je vais refuser. Déclara-t-il d’un ton buté.

La Vérité le regarda, comme frappée d’incrédulité et soupira.

– Bon. Je te donne une dernière chance. Et pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je vais t’offrir quelque chose qui devrait te convaincre. Pendant tout le temps de ta mission, personne dans ton monde ne se souviendra de toi et ne souffrira de ton absence... de ce fait, aucun de tes proches ne subira d’éventuelles représailles en conséquence de ta traîtrise. Ta disparition ne sera connue de personne. Après, vois ça comme une bénédiction ou une malédiction.

Edward ne sut pas exactement si cette nouvelle le soulageait ou lui ajoutait un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules, pourtant cette proposition emporta le marché. C’était un avantage pour ceux qu’il aimait. Il hocha la tête d’un air déterminé. La Vérité sourit et aussitôt, une porte de la Vérité apparut derrière lui, gigantesque et sombre.

À sa gauche, Envy apparut lui aussi, sous sa forme humaine, entièrement nu. Edward leva les yeux au ciel et ne lui accorda pas un regard. La discussion avec la Vérité le jour où il avait sacrifié son pouvoir d’alchimiste prit alors tout son sens. Apparemment, Edward ne serait pas seul au cours de sa mission. Il allait devoir se coltiner Envy. Ô joie. L’homonculus l’aperçut et lui montra les dents, c’était un sourire, ça ? Sans doute manifestait-il son enthousiasme d’avoir retrouvé une apparence humaine. En tout cas, il ne cessait de s’observer sous toutes les coutures, de toucher ses jambes, ses mains, ses épaules. C’était plutôt triste à voir.

– Voici votre nouvelle Porte, annonça la Vérité.

– « _Votre_ » ? demanda Edward, perplexe. À nous deux ?

– Exactement. Désormais vous êtes liés l’un à l’autre, vos pouvoirs seront associés et vos destins également. Si l’un de vous meurt, l’autre le suivra.

– Pourquoi faire une idiotie pareille ? C’était ça l’embrouille finalement ? s’exclama Edward en se levant. Vous vouliez me convaincre de partir dans ce monde avant de m’annoncer qu’Envy m’y tiendrait compagnie !

– Il me fallait en effet ton accord. J’avais déjà celui d’Envy. Ensuite, j’ai choisi de vous lier car vous devrez absolument vous associer pour réussir cette quête, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque que l’un de vous fasse cavalier seul.

– C'est quoi la mission ? intervint cette fois Envy.

– Un homme se faisant appeler Lord Voldemort renaîtra de ses cendres dans deux ans et retrouvera ses pouvoirs. Il faudra le tuer avant qu’il ne soit assez puissant pour menacer ce monde en devenant le maître de la Mort.

Envy semblait satisfait de la situation. Après tout, il ne pouvait que se réjouir de cette opportunité qui lui permettait de commencer une nouvelle vie en tant qu’humain. Ce qu’il avait toujours souhaité. Lui avait tout à gagner en acceptant ce marché.

– On n’a pas le droit à plus d’infos ? demanda Edward.

– Je vous ai déjà fourni un nombre conséquent d’indices, répliqua la Vérité. J’ai aussi pris des dispositions pour que Nicolas Flamel prépare votre séjour auprès d’un ami qui vous assurera protection et information. Votre point d’entrée se trouve en territoire dangereux, mais je n’ai pas d’autre choix. Une fois dans ce monde, je vous ferai _transplaner_ dans un endroit sûr et discret. Et n’oubliez pas... Travaillez ensemble, respectez le pacte, et vous aurez droit à une nouvelle vie ! Bon courage !

– Attendez... quoi ?

Leur porte de la Vérité s’ouvrit soudain, les aspirant de l’autre côté tandis qu’Edward lâchait un cri de protestation. Sa voix s’éteignit rapidement sous la vague d’informations et de savoir qui l’emplit violemment. Des alphabets l’assaillirent de toute part, entièrement différents de ceux qu’il connaissait. Puis ce fut tout. Rien d’autre. Seulement une impression dans son ventre qu’il avait acquis une nouvelle faculté encore inconnue.

La lumière se fit plus éblouissante, puis un point noir fonça sur lui. D’étranges personnages en robes sombres se protégeaient les yeux, il croisa un regard ébloui. Le visage devint flou alors que le monde tournait autour de lui, puis le décor changea brusquement.

– Quel bâtard ! hurla Edward une ultime fois avant d’atterrir sans douceur sur une surface dure, son crâne s’y fracassant.

* * *

La lumière illumina le Département des Mystères, aveuglant tous les curieux debout autour de l’Arcade. Puis tout à coup, elle s’éteignit complètement, plongeant le lieu dans la pénombre.

Les Langues de plomb échangèrent des regards incertains et perplexes.

Devant l’Arcade, McKollughan fixa le voile immobile en se demandant s’il avait bien vu. Était-ce une silhouette humaine qu’il avait cru apercevoir pendant une fraction de seconde ?


	3. Mission, fayot et mini-jupe

Pressé et d’humeur massacrante, Severus Rogue transplana dans une ruelle peu fréquentée. Le sort anti-intrusion placé sur sa maison de l’impasse du Tisseur venait de se déclencher, et il pestait tout ce qu’il pouvait contre les stupides jeunes moldus qui ne savaient s’amuser qu’en dégradant le bien d’autrui. C’était déjà la deuxième fois ce mois-ci et il détestait être interrompu dans son travail à Poudlard, surtout en ce moment.

Il s’enfonça plus profondément dans le labyrinthe désert des maisons de briques. L’écho de ses pas vifs résonnait sur les pavés tandis qu’il approchait de chez lui, la main serrée sur sa baguette, cachée dans sa manche. Hors de question qu’un moldu soit témoin de quelque chose qu’il ne devrait pas voir.

Il atteignit enfin la toute dernière habitation. La porte était fermée. Rogue fronça les sourcils. Comment étaient-ils entrés ? Il avait posé diverses protections sur ses fenêtres afin de les rendre incassables, il n’y avait donc aucun moyen qu’un moldu ait pu pénétrer chez lui. Par contre, un sorcier...

Prudent, il déverrouilla la porte puis la poussa lentement, la baguette prête à l’action. Aussitôt, un nuage de fumée l’assaillit. Il posa sa manche contre le bas de son visage pour se protéger, les yeux le piquant. Sa baguette toujours brandie devant lui, il lança un _lumos_ qui éclaira deux corps, de toute évidence inconscients, gisant sur le plancher de son salon. Il s’approcha.

Son instinct ne l’avait pas trompé, il s’agissait de deux jeunes qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Rogue fronça davantage les sourcils. L’un d’eux était entièrement nu. Perturbé par l’étrangeté de la situation, il s’avança plus près. Si le brun n’avait pas été nu, il aurait pu se poser des questions sur son sexe étant donné la finesse de sa silhouette et de ses traits. Par Merlin, comment étaient-ils arrivés là et surtout, pour quelle raison ? Ce n’était de toute évidence pas pour vandaliser la maison comme il l’avait pensé de prime abord.

Le plus perturbant restait sûrement que le plus petit des deux portait un uniforme qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à celui d’un militaire moldu. Toutefois, la tenue semblait trop grande pour lui. Il devait donc s’agir d’un déguisement. Ce fut d’ailleurs celui-ci qui bougea le premier, remuant dans son sommeil. Il se retourna sur le dos et ses yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement, dévoilant un regard doré qui fit reculer Rogue d’un pas. Le garçon papillonna des yeux et Rogue pointa sa baguette de manière menaçante vers le visage qu’il surplombait.

– _Hein ?_

Le garçon leva les mains à hauteur de ses oreilles, paniqué.

– Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Rogue. Que faites-vous ici ?

Edward entrouvrit la bouche, l’esprit encore embrumé par tout ce qu’il avait intégré lors de son passage derrière la porte de la Vérité. Il venait de subir un bourrage de crâne en règle et avait de ce fait encore du mal à trier ses pensées. Cependant, il comprenait parfaitement bien qu’il était actuellement menacé par un homme qui dirigeait vers lui un bout de bois avec une conviction plutôt saisissante.

Purée, la Vérité n’était-elle pas censée les avoir envoyés dans un endroit protégé ?

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et lorgna Envy qui dormait comme un loir, étalé sur le plancher. Quel flemmard ce type, c’était lui qui aurait dû avoir la place de Sloth.

Edward pivota de nouveau la tête pour observer l’homme en noir avant de froncer les sourcils et de faire le mouvement inverse pour vérifier s’il avait bien vu. D’accord. Envy était toujours à poil. Alors qu’un mec bizarre les menaçait d’un air on ne pouvait plus sérieux. Il grimaça un pauvre sourire crispé.

– _Écoutez, je suis désolé d’être arrivé comme ça dans votre... euh... charmante maison,_ dit-il après un coup d’œil autour de lui sur le désastre qu’avait provoqué leur arrivée _. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, c’est une erreur._

Rogue le fixa d’un air soupçonneux avec une incompréhension manifeste. Le bout de sa baguette se mit à briller plus vivement. Edward émit un son paniqué et leva ses mains plus haut.

– Je n’ai rien compris à ce que tu as dit. Tu ne parles pas anglais ?

Edward cligna des yeux. Il comprenait l’homme, mais lui ne le comprenait pas en retour ? Il réfléchit. Dans sa mémoire toute neuve, ça ressemblait effectivement à un truc qu’ils appelaient de l’anglais. Une langue que la Vérité venait juste de lui faire ingurgiter en accéléré. Quelle surprise ! Il fit un essai.

– Pas en temps normal, mais là je peux essayer, tenta-t-il d’un air incertain en écartant les mains.

L’homme parut le comprendre puisqu’il se détendit presque imperceptiblement.

– Qui es-tu ?

– Euh... Edward Elric, enchanté.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux et baissa sa baguette, provoquant le soupir d’apaisement de sa cible. Edward était soulagé. Apparemment, Flamel avait respecté sa part du contrat en annonçant leur arrivée. Il était déjà mort assez de fois aujourd’hui pour ne pas goûter particulièrement le fait de se voir menacé par un bout de bois à l’extrémité rougeoyante.

– Et lui, demanda Rogue en pointant l’homonculus.

– Il s’appelle Envy.

– Envy Alighieri ?

– Euh... Oui... ?

L’homme comptait lui donner ce nom ? Très bien, il avait sûrement une excellente raison. La première étant qu’il sembla moins méfiant, allant jusqu’à se redresser et s’éloigner de quelques pas. Edward envisagea un instant de se lever. Mais au moment où il s’apprêtait à le faire, une brusque lumière le chargea.

– _Stupéfix !_

* * *

– Ils existent donc vraiment.

Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall patientaient tous deux dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, tout en observant avec attention les deux jeunes garçons ligotés devant eux. Leurs têtes pendaient mollement sur leurs épaules, alors qu’ils étaient encore inconscients. Rogue se demandait s’il n’avait pas un peu trop forcé la dose sur son sortilège. Le dénommé « _Envy Alighieri_ » ne s’était pas encore réveillé une seule fois, pourtant il ne semblait pas blessé.

– Albus ne tardera pas à arriver. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou dès que je les ai trouvés.

– Qui pensez-vous qu’ils soient ? demanda McGonagall en scrutant avec attention le garçon aux cheveux sombres, enveloppé dans une couverture pour cacher sa nudité.

– Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Rogue. Albus les a cherchés avec tellement de ferveur, je ne sais quoi penser de leur soudaine apparition alors qu’ils semblaient ne pas exister il y a quelques jours à peine. Par contre, ce dont je suis sûr, c’est que leur arrivée chez moi n’est pas un hasard.

Le professeur de potion n’aimait pas du tout cette situation. Pourquoi avaient-ils atterri justement chez lui !

– Et cet uniforme...

Ils échangèrent un regard avant d’observer le blond avec minutie. Ses vêtements semblaient officiels et usés d’une manière qui indiquait que leur propriétaire les portait lui-même fréquemment et qu’ils n’étaient pas uniquement destinés à une soirée déguisée ou à une cérémonie. Les quelques déchirures, au niveau de l’abdomen et de la poitrine, évoquaient des traces de blessure puisqu’elles étaient bordées de coulure sombre, comme du sang séché. Pourtant, celui qui portait les vêtements n’était pas blessé. Avait-il trouvé l’uniforme dans une décharge moldue ?

La porte du bureau s’ouvrit soudain avec force sur Dumbledore qui entra d’un pas impatient. Dès qu’il vit les deux silhouettes avachies sur les chaises, il marqua un temps d’arrêt : « Alors c’était vrai ! » Clama-t-il tout en les contournant afin de se placer à côté de ses collègues. Il posa sur les deux garçons un regard perçant et grave. Enfin... Après tout ce temps.

– Les voilà donc. Severus, pourriez-vous les réveiller, s’il vous plaît?

– _Enervatum !_

Les deux corps eurent un sursaut et Edward faillit en faire basculer sa chaise, mais il rétablit très vite son équilibre. La première chose qu’il vit fut que l’inconnu de la maison était désormais accompagné de deux nouveaux petits copains qui tendaient le même genre de bâton dans leur direction. Il tenta de se lever et se sentit entravé. Parfait. Maintenant, voilà qu’il était ligoté. Super, il ne manquait plus que ça à son bonheur. Pouvait-on sincèrement rêver d’une meilleure journée ?

Las, Edward soupira discrètement et pencha la tête pour observer son environnement. De toute évidence, ils se trouvaient dans le bureau d’une personne importante compte tenu de la richesse des tentures, des boiseries et du mobilier. Il aperçut sur les étagères d’une bibliothèque plusieurs objets qui semblaient en métal précieux et dont il n’avait pas la moindre idée de l’usage qu’on pouvait en faire. Puis il distingua autre chose de curieux. Un perchoir se trouvait près du bureau, mais aucun oiseau n’y reposait. Seul un tas de cendres se trouvait au centre d’une coupelle installée sur le cadre. Étrange endroit pour un cendrier !

Qui pouvait être le propriétaire de ce lieu bizarre ? Il votait pour le vieillard à longue barbe, d’une prestance à faire pâlir Mustang de jalousie. Il fronça les sourcils. Était-ce réellement humainement possible d’avoir une barbe assez longue pour qu’elle vous arrive jusqu’à la taille ?

– _C’est quoi ce bordel_ , grogna Envy d’une voix pâteuse à côté de lui. _C’est qui ces gens, nabot ?_

– Qui êtes-vous ? l’interrompit le vieux barbu.

– _Ils portent des robes,_ ne put s’empêcher de remarquer Envy à voix haute, les yeux écarquillés. _C’est quoi cet endroit ? C’est qui ces tarés ?_

Edward l’ignora -Envy qui fait une remarque sur des hommes portant des robes ? Alors qu’il se trimballait en jupe à longueur de temps ?- et fusilla Rogue des yeux. Le sentiment paraissait partagé.

– Je m’étais excusé pour l’intrusion ! Ce n’était pas la peine de m’agresser et de m’attacher.

– Vous vous étiez introduit illégalement chez moi. J’étais en droit de vous livrer aux Aurors et je ne l’ai pas fait, alors estimez-vous heureux jeune homme !

– À qui ? intervint Envy, en affichant un rictus narquois.

– _Tais-toi_ , le rabroua Edward avec un regard noir.

Puis il fit la moue et dédaigna l’homonculus avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les trois adultes étranges qui leur faisaient face. Leur impatience était visible et semblait croître rapidement. Ils attendaient une explication. Mieux valait se montrer aimable et amical dans ce genre de situation. Pas la peine de se faire désintégrer pour un mot malheureux avant de savoir s’ils se trouvaient en territoire ami.

– Comme je l’ai dit à... enfin, comme je l’ai déjà dit, je m’appelle Edward Elric et lui, c'est Envy. Nous sommes ici pour vous demander votre hospitalité. D’après la réaction de... enfin... de votre ami, précisa-t-il en désignant Rogue du menton, nos noms vous sont familiers. J’imagine donc que Nicolas Flamel vous a prévenus de notre situation. Dans les grandes lignes. Pourriez-vous maintenant, nous détacher, s’il vous plaît ?

Le vieux barbu changea d’expression en une fraction de seconde à l’entente du nom de l’alchimiste. C’était de bon augure, puisqu’il parut immédiatement ouvert et compréhensif. Flamel était donc bien l’un de ses amis. Il se demandait comment se déroulerait leur première rencontre avec le seul homme dans ce monde qui viendrait du leur.

– En effet, il m’a demandé de vous accepter comme élèves dans cette école. Seulement, il m’est impossible d’accéder à une telle requête sans avoir davantage d’informations sur vous. Qui êtes-vous exactement ?

Edward et Envy échangèrent un regard, se demandant quoi répondre. Leur mission devait rester secrète, autant que possible. D’autant que pour l’instant, ils n’avaient aucune raison de faire confiance à ces inconnus. Même si la Vérité leur avait assuré le contraire. Et puis, c’était quoi cette histoire d’école ? Ce n’était pas prévu dans le contrat, ça ! D’ailleurs comment une école pourrait-elle leur assurer sécurité et informations pendant une quête aussi périlleuse ?

– On n’a rien à vous dire, trancha Envy d’un ton qui ne frisait même pas la politesse, et de loin, mais le tout en affichant un grand sourire aimable.

– Ce que mon... ami veut dire, reprit immédiatement Edward avec la délicatesse et le tact qu’il avait appris auprès des politiciens. C’est qu’il nous est impossible pour notre propre sécurité de vous donner davantage d’informations tant que nous ignorons le danger que vous pouvez représenter pour nous. Mais soyez certains que nous ne sommes pas une menace, ni pour l’intégrité de cette école ni pour ses occupants. La seule chose que nous demandons, au nom de Nicolas Flamel que vous semblez connaître, monsieur, ajouta-t-il à l’adresse de Dumbledore, est un toit et une éducation dans cette... institution.

– _Tu parles comme ce pourri d’Yoki,_ grommela Envy entre ses dents, si bas que seul Edward l’entendit. _Je savais pas que t’étais le champion des lèche-bottes._

Edward ne prit même pas la peine de lui accorder une once d’attention. Son seul objectif était de les sortir de cette impasse. Et tant pis s’il devait mettre sa fierté de côté en parlant comme un Mustang mielleux guettant une promotion. À cet instant, l’image du visage d’Alphonse, ravi de l’entendre parler poliment à un adulte, lui arracha un pauvre et pâle sourire.

Face à eux, Dumbledore les sondait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, scrutant leurs moindres expressions. Edward eut l’impression d’être mis à nu et il serra les dents, sentant un horrible mal de tête pointer son vilain nez. C’était comme si une dizaine d’aiguilles à tricoter lui rentraient dans le crâne pour touiller son cerveau et le réduire en bouillie. Sûrement un contrecoup du changement de monde.

Puis quelque chose cogna à l’intérieur de son crâne, comme si quelqu’un essayait d’entrer dans son esprit, et là, il eut un doute. Plongeant son regard dans celui du vieil homme barbu, pendant quelques secondes il vit son air choqué mal dissimulé, juste avant que le visage de l’homme ne se ferme complètement.

Intrigué par le reflux de la douleur, Edward se tourna vers Envy pour savoir s’il avait ressenti la même chose. Mais ce dernier se contentait de l’observer, les sourcils froncés bas lui donnant une expression soucieuse. Apparemment, sa crise passagère n’était pas passée inaperçue. Préférant briser le silence devenu pesant, Edward reprit la parole d’un ton assuré.

– Si vous doutez de nous, peut-être pourriez-vous organiser une rencontre avec Mr Flamel afin qu’il tire toute cette histoire au clair... ?

À peine avait-il achevé sa phrase qu’il comprit qu’elle ne résolvait pas le problème. Pire, elle semblait l’aggraver si l’on en croyait les regards incrédules que les trois venaient d’échanger. Désormais, ils le fixaient comme un fou. Pire... un suspect.

– Nicolas est mort depuis un an, lâcha d’un air sombre le plus âgé des trois.

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet. Terminé. Ils étaient définitivement seuls dans ce monde dont ils ne savaient rien. Le visage d’Edward se décomposa alors qu’il se demandait dans quelle affaire il s’était encore engagé. Comment retrouver un fou furieux dans un monde totalement inconnu, sans aucun repères qu’ils soient culturels ou géographiques ? Jamais ils ne pourraient trouver Voldemort sans l’aide d’un habitant de ce monde-ci. Sans Flamel...

– Vous plaisantez, lâcha soudain Envy, l’air tout aussi abasourdi qu’Edward.

Le visage de Dumbledore s’adoucit alors qu’il voyait dans quel état d’effarement se trouvaient les deux garçons à l’entente de cette nouvelle. Sa méfiance était peut-être disproportionnée, après tout.

– Je suis désolé de vous l’avoir appris si abruptement. D’après sa demande -que j’ai reçue post-mortem- vous concernant, je pensais que vous étiez assez proches pour être au courant.

Incapable d’émettre le moindre son, Edward referma la bouche en secouant la tête. Qu’allaient-ils faire ? Sans guide, sans la moindre trace d’information sur le fonctionnement de ce nouvel univers. Ils pourraient accumuler les faux pas et se trouver sans le savoir à la merci de celui-là même qu’ils étaient venus combattre. Puis une autre pensée bouscula la première. Quel était le meilleur endroit pour apprendre ? Une école bien sûr ! S’ils faisaient des erreurs ici, leurs conséquences seraient bien moins lourdes qu’à l’extérieur. Et peut-être ce lieu était-il protégé justement.

– Excusez-moi monsieur, quel genre d’école est-ce exactement ici ? Réussit-il finalement à demander.

Le vieil homme parut étonné. Pourquoi ? Sa question était-elle stupide, ou bien était-ce en rapport avec tout autre chose ? En tout cas, l’interrogatoire commençait bien si, après seulement deux questions, il passait déjà pour un cinglé. La suite s’annonçait laborieuse.

– Vous vous trouvez en ce moment même dans l’école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Edward hocha la tête d’un air entendu avant de s’étouffer brusquement lorsque l’information atteignit son cerveau. Mais il fit passer son trouble pour une toux contenue qui ne trompa personne. De la magie. Très bien. C’était tout à fait normal. Enfin ça paraissait l’être d’après le ton employé par le vieil homme, donc mieux valait faire comme s’ils savaient que la magie existait. Que se passerait-il si jamais les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques n’existaient pas dans ce monde ou que leur manque d’aptitudes leur soit fatal ?

– _Très amusant_ , se réjouit Envy, pas démonté pour un sou. _Je sens qu’on va bien se marrer ici._

– Seriez-vous des moldus, par hasard ? demanda la vieille femme.

– Des moldus ? répéta Edward.

Les trois professeurs échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Après cette révélation des plus perturbantes, le vieil homme s’excusa auprès d’eux et leur demanda d’attendre un peu pendant qu’il consultait ses deux collègues. Ils partirent dans une pièce adjacente, les laissant seuls. Toujours ligotés, cela va de soi. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence régna dans le bureau, alors que chacun observait la pièce avec plus ou moins d’intérêt.

Maintenant qu’il y faisait plus attention, il était évident que ces gens n’étaient pas normaux et qu’il devait y avoir un peu de magie là-dessous. Les personnages des tableaux semblaient vivants, ils bougeaient et les fixaient avec suspicion et curiosité. C’était très perturbant. Puis il fit le lien avec les morceaux de bois, qui devaient certainement être une sorte de « _baguette magique_ ». Fascinant. Complètement fou, bien sûr, mais intéressant, sans conteste.

– _Une école de magie, hein..._

– _Ça n’a rien de surprenant_ , rétorqua Envy. _Après tout, on vient d’un autre monde, je ne suis pas humain et tu es un alchimiste. Enfin, tu l’étais._

Il sourit, comme pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Edward le fusilla d’un regard meurtrier et se tortilla un peu, sentant ses membres s’engourdir. Surtout sa toute nouvelle jambe à laquelle il n’était pas encore habitué. Seule la sensation de sa circulation sanguine dans ce membre retrouvé lui prouvait que les derniers événements étaient bien réels et qu’il n’était pas en pleine hallucination. Il fallait donc agir en conséquence.

– _Au fait, essaie de ne pas gaffer davantage_. _Tes provocations ne nous aident pas vraiment._

– _On vient à peine d’arriver et tu me fais déjà chier,_ rétorqua Envy en relevant le menton pour fixer Edward avec suffisance. _Lâche-moi la grappe. J’ai pas de conseils à recevoir d’un môme._

Edward poussa un lourd soupir d’exaspération et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour observer le plafond. L’homonculus était bien plus agréable... enfin plus supportable, quand il avait sa vraie forme et dépendait de lui pour survivre. D’ailleurs, cette dépendance l’avait peut-être rendu ultra-sensible et pouvait expliquer ces réactions épidermiques. Désormais, Envy avait récupéré un corps humain et allait certainement faire le maximum pour éviter de lui demander de l’aide.

Voilà qui n’allait pas leur faciliter la tâche. Envy était fier et impulsif. Quant à Edward, il avait pris l’habitude de commander et était plus têtu qu’une mule. Pour réussir, ils allaient devoir faire de sacrées concessions. Et s’ils ne faisaient pas « _ami-ami_ », ils devraient au moins tenter de se supporter mutuellement. De son côté, il pouvait bien commencer par un premier compromis en cessant de donner des ordres à tout va.

– _Ici tu t’appelles Envy Alighieri, d’après eux,_ expliqua-t-il d’un ton prudent. _C’est mieux que tu leur laisses penser que c’est vraiment ton nom. Ça pourrait paraitre louche si tu les détrompais._

Cette fois, l’homonculus ne lui lança aucune pique et Edward le prit comme un signe encourageant. Leur association promettait d’être tendue, mais il ferait en sorte de mener à bien la mission.

Pour en revenir à cette tâche justement... D’après ce qu’il en avait compris, ils avaient deux ans devant eux pour s’intégrer à ce monde et réunir suffisamment d’informations avant le retour de ce « _Lord Voldemort_ » qui -soit dit en passant- avait des goûts douteux en matière de pseudonyme. Deux ans, c’était long. Trop long. Tout ce temps perdu à attendre l’entrée en scène d’un fou furieux mégalomane, alors qu’Alphonse était là-bas, de l’autre côté de la Porte... À ne pas l’attendre... À ne pas se souvenir de lui...

Le retour dans la pièce des trois professeurs de Poudlard le tira de ses ruminations et il leur accorda toute son attention alors que le directeur leur annonçait le verdict : il les acceptait dans son école. Edward en fut soulagé. Puis l’homme enchaîna et se présenta, ainsi que ses collègues, en s’excusant de la rudesse de leur accueil. Dumbledore leur posa ensuite toutes sortes de questions afin de vérifier qu’ils n’étaient pas des « _moldus_ ». Il y avait apparemment des personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques, ils avaient donc échappé au pire des scénarios puisque le test avait été concluant. La baguette du Directeur, en passant rapidement au-dessus de leur tête, venait d’authentifier leur statut de sorciers.

Sûrement un coup de la Vérité, qui avait trouvé drôle de leur accorder ce don sans les prévenir. Elle devait se réjouir en ce moment même, de les voir toujours ligotés et à la merci de trois sorciers.

Sur ces entrefaites, le professeur McGonagall les libéra en leur présentant ses plus plates excuses. Donc c’était elle la paranoïaque qui les avait si bien saucissonnés. Il en prit note mentalement. S’il devait l’avoir comme professeur, il savait déjà qu’il n’aurait pas droit à l’erreur sous peine de recevoir des punitions plutôt... brutales. Il grimaça. À elle seule, l’idée de redevenir un élève lui donnait de l’urticaire. Il n’avait pas quitté l’école dans son enfance pour y retourner adulte. Malheureusement, il n’aurait pas le choix.

Dès que les modalités furent remplies, Dumbledore fit venir une certaine « _Pompom_ », en tenue d’infirmière -ce qu’elle était sûrement-, mais étant donné l’étincelle digne d’Izumi qu’il avait furtivement perçue dans son regard, il gardait un doute raisonnable. Mme « _Pompom_ » leur fit passer une batterie de tests. Les trois professeurs parurent satisfaits dès que l’infirmière eut révélé le résultat des tests comme convenables.

– Severus, pourriez-vous avoir l’amabilité de mener ces deux garçons à la réserve d’objets perdus pour qu’ils choisissent des vêtements en attendant de posséder les leurs ? demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire serein. Et installez-les dans les dortoirs de vos Serpentards, vous pourrez ainsi garder un œil sur eux. Je ne voudrais pas qu’ils manquent de quoi que ce soit.

La nouvelle ne parut guère enchanter Mr Rogue qui afficha un air encore plus patibulaire avant de les guider hors du bureau du directeur, puis dans de longs couloirs en pierre brute.

Ils étaient dans un château. Quel genre d’école pouvait se payer ce luxe ! Ah oui, une école de magie, pensa Edward en admirant l’architecture autant que possible, étant donné le rythme imposé par l’espèce de chauve-souris humaine qui leur servait de guide et de nounou qui courait presque. Comme s’il voulait les fuir. Comme s’il le pouvait d’ailleurs ! Le vieux Dumbledore paraissait plutôt autoritaire et pas le genre de personne à qui l’on disait non. Mais en même temps, il semblait être une sorte de papy gâteau assez sympathique. Pour l’instant, Edward garda ses impressions pour lui, en attendant de rencontrer l’homme plus tard et de se faire une idée plus précise du personnage. En outre, le dénommé Severus n’invitait guère aux confidences.

Après avoir traversé maints croisements et couloirs déserts, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle sombre et encombrée. Étagères et commodes s’alignaient sur des rayonnages hauts de plusieurs mètres. Chaque meuble était plein à craquer de vêtements et de gadgets à l’usage souvent inconnu. Vu leur nombre, ces « _objets perdus_ » devaient appartenir à plusieurs générations d’élèves. Il se demanda depuis quand cette école existait. Sûrement plusieurs siècles.

– Servez-vous. Et faites vite, ordonna Rogue en restant sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés, l’air _aimable_.

Envy semblait complètement dans son élément. Plein d’enthousiasme, il se précipita sur tous les vêtements à sa portée, et avant même qu’Edward ait commencé à fouiller, il avait déjà une pile d’affaires dans les bras, l’air ravi qu’on lui laisse carte blanche dans cette caverne d’Ali Baba. De temps à autre, on l’entendait même se réjouir bruyamment de ses trouvailles. Sa joie d’avoir retrouvé un corps humain le mettait dans un état proche de l’euphorie, contrairement à Edward qui ruminait sur son exécution et sur ce qu’il avait perdu depuis le matin. Loin de lui l’idée d’en vouloir à Envy de se réjouir ainsi, son humeur s’adoucissait même devant le comportement de l’homonculus dont la joie de vivre et l’énergie faisaient plaisir à voir.

Après plusieurs aller-retour, alors qu’Edward avait rassemblé trois tenues très sobres qui paraissaient à sa taille, Envy laissa brusquement tomber la couverture qui cachait sa nudité, sans aucun complexe. La pudeur, c’était pour les minettes, semblait-il dire tandis qu’il enfilait un morceau de tissu très court. Trop court. Edward s’étrangla.

– _Envy !_ avertit-il d’un ton menaçant. _Je t’interdis de prendre ça. On est en mission d’infiltration, merde ! Un mec ne porte pas de jupe._

Pour seule réponse, il reçut un geste vulgaire de la main.

– Elric, dépêchez-vous et Alighieri, reposez ceci où vous l’avez trouvé. Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos problèmes d’identité sexuelle.

Edward ricana alors qu’Envy envoyait un regard meurtrier dans leur direction. Il laissa la jupe retomber sur une étagère près de lui en affichant une moue boudeuse et assassine.

– Elric, ça compte pour vous aussi. Vraisemblablement, ces vêtements ne sont pas à votre taille. Choisissez-en des plus petits.

Le concerné fit de gros yeux, choqué, puis déplia à nouveau sa récolte devant lui. Ils lui paraissaient tout à fait corrects ces vêtements ! Il prenait toujours cette taille depuis sa poussée de croissance... Pris d’un doute, il les approcha de lui et vit qu’effectivement, ils étaient trop grands d’au moins deux tailles. Perplexe, il s’observa de la tête aux pieds avant de s’avancer à toute vitesse vers Envy qu’il poussa de sa trajectoire pour voler sa place face au large miroir où il fut pris de court par ce qu’il découvrit.

Il poussa un cri, entre horreur et fureur.

– _Ma tête ! Mon visage ! Ma taille ! Je suis petit ! J’ai rétréci ! Ce sale bâtard m’a rétréci alors que j’avais enfin grandi !_

Envy éclata d’un rire moqueur derrière lui en se tenant les côtes alors qu’Edward, le nez pratiquement collé à la glace, se fixait d’un œil mortifié. En plus d’avoir perdu une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, sa mâchoire paraissait plus ronde, moins anguleuse. Il avait perdu les traits que les combats avaient durcis. Finie la mâchoire carrée et volontaire. Il avait retrouvé le visage qu’il avait quelques années plus tôt, quand il avait débuté dans l’armée. C’est-à-dire celui d’un gamin de douze ans.

– _Il nous a envoyés dans une école_ , rétorqua Envy dont le rire ne mourait que difficilement. _Une école, tu comprends ? Il t’a rajeuni un peu pour ta fameuse « mission d’infiltration ». Tu es de nouveau un tout minuscule... petit garçon..._

Dépité et déprimé, Edward resta les bras ballants devant le miroir qu’il fixait d’un œil éteint.

– _Je suis petit..._

Lui qui s’était fait une joie d’avoir pris quelques centimètres depuis qu’il ne devait plus vivre pour le corps d’Alphonse, prisonnier de l’autre côté de la Porte, voilà qu’il était retourné à la case départ. Envy de son côté s’en fichait puisque, même si la Vérité l’avait rajeuni lui aussi, il avait sûrement gardé le pouvoir de changer d’apparence. À n’importe quel moment il pourrait se transformer pour retrouver son corps « _d’origine_ » même s’il n’y avait pas une grande différence entre le physique androgyne qu’il aimait porter habituellement et celui qu’il avait en ce moment. En fait, seule la couleur de ses yeux avait changé, ses iris violets et ses pupilles surnaturelles avaient laissé la place à une couleur et une forme plus commune.

Impatient, Rogue mit un terme à leurs récriminations en les faisant accélérer et finalement, ils ressortirent chargés de vêtements, tous deux déçus et agacés. L’un de devoir porter des vêtements trop longs selon ses critères esthétiques, et l’autre de devoir en porter de trop petits par rapport à sa taille d’origine. Le trajet jusqu’à leur dortoir se fit dans le même silence et le même empressement qu’à l’aller, mais cette fois, les trois affichaient des visages de dix pieds de long. Autant dire qu’ils formaient une belle brochette de joyeux lurons.

Ils s’engouffrèrent encore dans plusieurs couloirs -Edward se demanda comment il pourrait s’y retrouver dans un tel dédale- et débouchèrent sur ce qui semblait être des sous-sols. Ils allaient réellement dormir dans un endroit pareil ? Enfin, Rogue s’arrêta devant un mur vierge et Edward s’interrogea sur sa santé mentale une fraction de seconde alors qu’il lançait un « _Véritasérum_ » déterminé. À sa grande stupeur, le mur disparut brusquement pour laisser place à une entrée. Ah oui, la magie ! Il avait encore failli oublier ce _détail_.

– Vous dormirez dans les dortoirs des premières années, au fond à gauche. Si vous rencontrez le moindre problème... Débrouillez-vous. Le dîner sera servi à dix-neuf heures, dans la Grande Salle, veillez à être présentables et ponctuels.

Dans un grand et fluide mouvement de cape, Rogue disparut dans le couloir, les laissant livrés à eux-mêmes.

– _J’aime ce type,_ s’emballa Envy en entrant. _Même s’il manque de sens de l’esthétique, il a une certaine classe._

– _Je le hais déjà_ , rétorqua Edward. _On dirait Mustang dans ses mauvais jours, mais en plus vieux et plus laid_.

Il s’approcha de l’homonculus et, tournant sur lui-même, détailla la longue pièce aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, étaient suspendues à des chaînes et un feu brûlait dans une cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées. C’était majestueux. Un cadre magnifique pour mener des études. Edward s’interrogea sur le prix qu’une scolarité devait coûter ici. Devraient-ils payer eux aussi et si oui, comment ? Ou bien seraient-ils pris en charge par l’école ? Préoccupé, il continua son rapide tour du propriétaire alors que de son côté, Envy s’était déjà écroulé en travers d’un fauteuil ouvragé en cuir noir dans une pose on ne peut plus équivoque qui fit grimacer Edward. Ses manières laissaient à désirer dans une école si prestigieuse. Ou même dans une école tout court. Ou même en société en général.

– _J’aime déjà ces... comment il les a appelés déjà ? Serpenteux ? Ils ont le goût de la déco._

Edward trouvait son enthousiasme presque indécent. Tout à l’heure, quand il le voyait choisir ses vêtements, il avait trouvé ça sympathique. Mais là... compte tenu du fait qu’Edward n’avait pas la moindre envie d’être ici et qu’il avait désagréablement « _rajeuni_ ». Il ne supportait pas ce spectacle qu’il jugeait déprimant et malséant.

D’un pas hargneux, il se dirigea vers le dortoir préparé pour eux et y trouva deux lits faits, sur lesquels étaient posés une boîte de friandises, un nécessaire de toilette -brosse à dents, dentifrice, peigne- ainsi que des serviettes propres et tièdes, prêtes à l’emploi. En dehors de _Mônsieur-Chauve-Souris-à-la-gâchette -ou plutôt baguette dans ce cas- facile_ et aussi chaleureux que le Général Armstrong, ces sorciers savaient bien accueillir leurs invités. À moins qu’ils ne soient leurs prisonniers ?

Exténué, il se laissa tomber sur le premier lit à sa portée et s’y étala de tout son long, gémissant plaintivement en sentant son corps le faire souffrir dans son intégralité. Sa tête n’eut même pas le temps de glisser sur l’oreiller qu’il dormait déjà. C’était comme s’il devait récupérer de toute la fatigue accumulée depuis le Jour Promis. Il ne se réveillerait sûrement pas avant au moins dix heures de sommeil.

– _Eh minus je voulais te… remercier,_ conclut Envy en comprenant qu’on ne l’entendait pas.

S’arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, il pencha la tête pour observer le corps immobile de son compagnon puis s’avança, s’irritant de chaque bruit de semelle alors qu’on l’avait obligé à porter des chaussures pour son plus grand déplaisir. Dès qu’il s’assit lourdement au bord du lit en face de celui d’Edward, il se hâta de libérer ses pieds de ces affreuses inventions humaines et les laissa tomber plus loin en évitant d’observer la silhouette échouée sur le matelas face à lui.

Une pointe de jalousie le piqua alors qu’Edward dormait à poings fermés, en toute confiance, oubliant pour un moment ce qui l’entourait. Il avait toujours envié ce pouvoir aux humains. Il avait hâte de faire cette expérience, quand il ne serait plus un homonculus _ **.**_ Même s’il redoutait ce moment où il se retrouverait... vulnérable, pensa-t-il en fronçant le nez.

Alors qu’il fixait Edward dans son sommeil, c’était la première chose qui lui venait à l’esprit. Vulnérabilité. Dans une situation normale, jamais l’humain ne se serait assoupi alors que l’homonculus se trouvait dans les parages en ayant recouvré sa force passée. Pendant leur fuite ensemble, il n’avait jamais vu Edward dormir réellement. Il gardait toujours un œil ouvert, si ce n’était les deux, et Envy s’était demandé plusieurs fois comment il faisait pour tenir la distance malgré ce manque flagrant de repos.

Ce gamin était devenu une vraie machine.

Si l’intégration d’Envy dans ce nouvel univers scolaire risquait d’être compliquée, celle d’Edward le serait certainement tout autant, dans d’autres domaines.

* * *

Le lendemain, après un réveil des plus laborieux malgré les quinze heures de sommeil qu’il venait de prendre, Edward se perdit dans le dédale des couloirs de l’école. Il avait finalement trouvé le chemin de la fameuse Grande Salle grâce aux instructions aimables... d’un tableau. Oui ! Un tableau qui parlait. Et qui parlait vraiment ! Il secoua la tête. La crise de nerfs aurait dû arriver là, à cet instant précis. Il se connaissait assez pour prédire cela. Mais à son grand étonnement, elle tardait. Comme si inconsciemment, il pensait être en plein rêve. Ou en plein cauchemar. Tout ce qu’il voyait était scientifiquement impossible et il n’y avait aucune chance pour qu’il soit vraiment éveillé. Alors il laissait couler... Mais quand il vit les silhouettes d’un blanc nacré, légèrement transparentes, qui flottaient à une trentaine de centimètres du sol, il n’en put plus.

– _C’est quoi ce bordel !_

Au même instant, le professeur McGonagall apparut devant lui, surgissant d’un couloir. Elle l’observa d’un air inquiet par-dessus ses lunettes, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de passer les grandes portes. Gêné, Edward tenta de se calmer en respirant profondément sous les regards interloqués des fantômes qui l’ignorèrent superbement, apparemment peu enclins à ouvrir le dialogue avec quelqu’un de si nerveux.

Une fois seul, Edward prit son courage à deux mains et une grande inspiration pour pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Un long moment, il resta stupéfait et admiratif devant la majesté de la pièce. Un réfectoire, cette pièce ?

L’endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient une longue table, couverte de plats remplis d’une nourriture qui paraissait succulente. Les professeurs étaient déjà assis. Les assiettes et les gobelets semblaient en or. Le plafond à lui seul était l’une des choses les plus belles et les plus fascinantes qu’il lui ait jamais été donné de voir. On aurait dit une salle à manger à ciel ouvert, donnant directement sur l’azur de ce milieu de journée.

– Edward, venez donc vous installer avec nous, l’invita le professeur Dumbledore d’un ton chaleureux. Vous n’êtes pas venus hier soir. Nous avons compris que vous aviez besoin de vous reposer. De toute évidence, votre voyage a été éprouvant...

L’œil toujours fixé sur le plafond magique alors qu’il s’asseyait entre le directeur et une professeure un peu replète, il ne fit pas attention à ce qu’on lui disait ni à ce qu’il répondait.

– Votre ami n’est pas avec vous ?

– Il ne mange pas, en fait.

Il perçut l’étonnement que sa réponse avait jeté sur la tablée et se reprit, quittant sa contemplation.

– Enfin je veux dire, il n’a pas faim. La fatigue, vous savez. Et puis, il fait très attention à sa ligne. Ce mec est un peu... bizarre, plaisanta-t-il en riant nerveusement, se frottant la nuque avec embarras.

Son excuse parut leur convenir et il n’eut pas à approfondir le sujet « _mon compagnon d’armes est un homonculus et les homonculus ne mangent pas, donc il ne viendra pas_ ». Il maudit intérieurement Envy pour l’avoir obligé à fournir cette explication fumeuse et se promit de lui rendre la pareille. Ensuite, on lui présenta les différentes personnes présentes autour de la table.

Il y avait donc les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue qu’il avait déjà rencontrés. Ils enseignaient respectivement la métamorphose et la fabrication de potions -mais bien sûr !-. Puis venait Filius Flitwick, un très petit homme à la voix surprenante qui enseignait les enchantements — était-ce une plaisanterie ? Ensuite on lui présenta Pomona Chourave, la sorcière ronde à côté de lui qui enseignait la botanique, enfin quelque chose de normal ! Suivit alors Septima Vector qui enseignait l’arithmancie – cette matière devrait lui convenir. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire -sa nouvelle meilleure amie, sûrement- lui fit un petit salut silencieux. Puis Poppy Pomfresh, l’infirmière qu’il connaissait déjà et qu’il pensait devoir éviter le plus possible, fit de même. La liste se termina par Rubeus Hagrid, l’énorme garde-chasse et nouveau professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques. Ce dernier lui parut plutôt sympathique, même si la matière qu’il enseignait le laissa perplexe.

Certains professeurs étaient revenus avant la rentrée pour renforcer les défenses du château, car, comme Dumbledore le lui expliqua, un célèbre meurtrier de masse appelé Sirius Black s’était évadé quelques jours plus tôt de la prison d’Azkaban et le ministère de la Magie veillait à la sécurité des élèves. Intéressé par le sujet, Edward souhaita en savoir plus, cependant on ne lui en offrit pas l’occasion. Dumbledore changea de sujet, déclarant que celui-ci n’était pas l’idéal quand on découvrait à peine le monde de la magie.

– Oh, vous avez donc été élevé comme un moldu ? s’enquit Mme Chourave, curieuse.

– Un quoi ? bredouilla Edward, la bouche pleine alors qu’il continuait à se servir allègrement.

Cet endroit était le paradis, tout compte fait. Les plats disposés sur la table débordaient de victuailles : roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes de porc et d’agneau, saucisses, lard, steaks, gratin, pommes de terre sautées, frites, pâtes fondantes et brillantes, légumes divers et colorés, sauces onctueuses. Le nirvana pour lui. Il retrouverait rapidement sa taille initiale grâce à toute cette nourriture.

– Une personne sans pouvoirs magiques, précisa McGonagall qui le dévisageait d’un air pincé alors qu’il mangeait comme quatre.

– Ah oui c’est vrai, j’avais oublié, dit-il avant de prendre une énorme bouchée de viande. Jamais entendu parler de magie avant hier. Ce monde a l’air absolument fascinant. J’ai hâte d’en apprendre plus. Vous utilisez des baguettes alors ? Comment ça fonctionne exactement ? La magie vient des mouvements tectoniques ou bien de l’énergie vitale du sorcier ? Ou alors elle vient directement de la baguette en elle-même ? Non, c’est plutôt un catalyseur c’est ça ? Et les formules sont toujours en latin ? J’ai entend-

Il s’interrompit de lui-même en remarquant les regards fixes qui le dévisageaient. Ils s’étaient tous arrêtés de manger pour l’écouter.

– J’ai dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ?

Heureusement non. Comme il s’en rendit compte immédiatement lorsqu’on l’assaillit de réponses avec enthousiasme. Il avait apparemment réussi à se faire apprécier de la majorité des professeurs présents qui ne le laissaient plus respirer entre chaque explication. Même McGonagall qui -au début- avait encore semblé méfiante, se prêta au jeu et lui conseilla plusieurs ouvrages sur les théories magiques qu’il pourrait consulter pour étancher sa soif de savoir. Le plus heureux de tous semblait tout de même être le professeur Flitwick qui ne cessait de répéter que sa « _maison_ » compterait certainement un nouveau membre d’ici la rentrée.

À la fin du repas, Edward fut autant gavé de connaissances que de tarte aux pommes et de beignets. Ses futurs professeurs ne se lassaient pas de sa présence ce dont il s’accommodait fort bien. Il enregistrait avec avidité la moindre information, même anodine, susceptible de lui permettre de s’intégrer rapidement dans ce nouveau monde.

Quand la liesse générale se fut un peu essoufflée, chacun devant retourner à ses occupations, Edward apostropha Madame Pince avec espoir pour lui demander s’il pouvait dès aujourd’hui venir étudier de manière plus approfondie dans sa bibliothèque. Elle accepta et l’y emmena. En route, elle lui décrivit sommairement l’organisation générale du lieu.

Dès qu’il y entra, ses yeux s’illuminèrent devant la quantité de livres présents. Il courut d’un côté puis de l’autre, lisant les titres des œuvres sur la tranche avec émerveillement, sans réussir à choisir par lequel commencer. Madame Pince lui conseilla « _l’Histoire de Poudlard_ » en lui assurant qu’à la fin de sa lecture, il saurait vers quoi se tourner. Lorsque le volumineux ouvrage fut entre ses mains, il s’y plongea sans même prendre le temps de s’asseoir.

Poudlard allait peut-être réussir l’exploit de le réconcilier avec l’école, finalement.


	4. Bourrage de crâne, baguette et mauvaise rencontre

Edward passait tout son temps entre les quatre murs de la bibliothèque à la grande incompréhension d’Envy. Celui-ci venait de se faire consigner au château après une petite promenade dans la forêt interdite. Il savait pas qu’elle était interdite, d’abord. Et puis, même s’il l’avait su... bref... il s’était fait sermonner par le directeur qui lui avait très clairement ordonné de ne plus quitter l’enceinte du château. Envy s’était accommodé de la consigne, mais là, il était coincé dans cette pièce, parce qu’Edward avait lourdement insisté pour qu’il l’y rejoigne. Ce stupide nabot semblait se complaire au milieu de la poussière et des vieux grimoires. Quel ennui !

Envy ne réussissait pas à comprendre cet engouement pour les antiquités qui envahissaient toutes ces étagères. À quoi cette montagne de connaissances pourrait-elle bien servir ? Si la Vérité avait estimé que savoir tout ça leur serait utile, elle leur aurait directement fourré dans le crâne pendant leur passage à travers la Porte. Ça n’avait aucun sens de perdre autant de temps à étudier ces trucs puisqu’ils n’étaient même pas de vrais élèves. Il souffla avec affectation. Après tout, c’était tant pis pour Edward s’il ne voulait pas profiter de la vie. L’homonculus avait décidé d’exploiter chaque instant pour s’amuser un peu et explorer son nouveau terrain de jeu. Il saisissait toutes les opportunités. De jour lorsqu’on l’y autorisait, et bien évidemment la nuit quand, manifestement, on le lui interdisait.

Il avait déjà pu espionner plusieurs conversations entre professeurs, mais avait failli se faire prendre une fois, alors qu’il avait adopté l’apparence du professeur McGonagall et que cette dernière faillit le croiser au détour d’un couloir. Entre-temps, il avait fait la connaissance du Baron Sanglant qui hantait leur dortoir dans lequel il ne mettait pourtant que rarement les pieds, n’ayant pas besoin de dormir. Ce fantôme était intéressant, car il lui avait appris des tas de choses sur le fonctionnement et la hiérarchie de l’école ainsi que celle qui régissait la société des sorciers. En particulier, il avait découvert la distinction entre les Sang-Purs, les Nés-Moldus, les Cracmols et les Moldus. Il trouvait ça un tantinet compliqué. 

D’autres esprits, contrairement à celui-ci, étaient moins... nobles. Sa première rencontre avec Peeves, l’esprit frappeur, l’avait laissé en rage et en nage, après sa course dans tout le château pour tenter de le rattraper. Pour la seconde fois, il s’était préparé. Jamais il n’aurait cru pouvoir effrayer un fantôme, et pourtant il l’avait fait grâce à une transformation particulièrement réussie. Visiblement, depuis ce jour, Peeves lui vouait un respect teinté de crainte. Ainsi, quand il trouvait le temps long, c’est-à-dire bien trop souvent, Peeves et lui s’amusaient aux dépens des autres habitants du château. Leurs petites escapades en couple étaient les seuls moments où Edward ne lui prenait pas la tête avec les études, puisqu’il estimait qu’Envy faisait œuvre utile en éloignant Peeves de la bibliothèque.

Hélas, aujourd’hui n’était pas l’une de ces journées presque agréables. Perché en haut d’un rayonnage où il s’était couché, balançant une jambe dans le vide devant les étagères pleines à craquer de recueils en tout genre, Envy poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme.

– _J_ _e m’e_ _mmerde..._

Edward ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur le livre d’enchantement qu’il étudiait.

– _E_ _h, nabot... Tu veux pas changer de crèmerie une fois ?_

– _N_ _on._

– _E_ _n fait tu m_ _’entends très bien quand je te cause,_ maugréa Envy d’un ton irrité. _T’aurais pu répondre plus tôt._

– _P_ _as envie. En plus tu ne dis que des choses inutiles, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais répon_ _dre. Si tu t’ennuies, tu n’as qu’à choisir un bouquin qui parle de cette école. Il faut en apprendre plus sur ce monde avant de vouloir le sauver._

– _J_ _e veux pas sauver ce monde, je veux tuer un mec qui a un nom pourri._

– _D_ _i_ _xit celui qui s’appelle Envy,_ répliqua Edward d’un ton impassible en tournant sa page. _Enfin... L’ennemi est un sorcier je te rappelle, nous aussi on va devoir devenir des sorciers accomplis pour savoir comment agir et se battre contre lui. Et puis, la Vérité nous a dit qu’on avait encore deux ans avant que Voldemort ne revienne. Je compte bien les mettre à profit pour étudier ce monde et l’ennemi._

Envy haussa les épaules et sourit, moqueur.

– _F_ _ais-toi chier si ça t’amuse. Personnellement je ne suis plus impuissant comme toi. Quand je l’aur_ _ai face à moi, je pourrai le tuer facilement,_ se pavana-t-il en observant ses ongles d’un air suffisant.

Edward haussa les épaules.

Irrité par ce manque de réactivité alors qu’un an plus tôt il aurait sauté au plafond devant ce genre de remarque, Envy attrapa un livre et le laissa négligemment tomber sur celui que lisait Edward. Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna d’un bond vers lui alors que l’homonculus sautait de son étagère pour lui piquer son bouquin et commencer à le feuilleter.

– _R ends-le-moi !_

– _V_ _ien_ _s le chercher,_ claironna Envy en trottant vers la sortie. _Nabot._

Cette fois, enfin, son visage devint rouge de fureur et il partit à sa poursuite, le traitant de sale gosse.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, McGonagall et Rogue les retrouvèrent en train de se battre dans le parc. Hagrid les avait alertés en apercevant les deux garçons à quelques mètres de sa cabane. La sorcière, échevelée par sa course, semblait furieuse. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle leur jeta un sort d’immobilisation qui les figea en pleine prise, alors qu’Edward avait enfin réussi à clouer Envy au sol, en position de manger l’herbe grasse.

Pendant un bon quart d’heure, elle leur passa un savon avant de les renvoyer à l’intérieur, sans oublier de reprocher à Rogue son manque de vigilance. Se faire remonter les bretelles par sa collègue ne plut pas du tout au maître des potions et il le leur fit bien sentir lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les trois. Il les ramena dans la bibliothèque où il leur ordonna de s’installer à des tables séparées pour préparer enfin sérieusement la rentrée.

Puis il leur tourna le dos dans un grand mouvement de cape qui réjouit Envy et partit à grands pas, non sans les avoir confiés à la garde de Madame Pince, occupée à trier le contenu d’un rayonnage sur les créatures magiques.

– _J_ _us_ _te quand on commençait à s’amuser un peu,_ grommela Envy en se balançant sur les pieds arrière de sa chaise, les jambes croisées sur la table.

– _O_ _uai_ _s. Quels rabat-joie,_ approuva Edward, faisant sourire l’homonculus. _En plus, je te foutais une raclée._

– _L_ _aisse-moi rire, nabot._

– _O n verra ça la prochaine fois._

– _O_ _n_ _remet ça demain ?_ proposa Envy avec espoir.

– _S_ _û_ _r._

* * *

Durant les trois semaines suivantes, ces joutes matinales furent leur seul vrai contact. Ils ne parvenaient pas à communiquer autrement. Au bout du cinquième combat, plus personne ne vint les séparer. Tout le monde avait compris que ce petit rituel leur servait d’exutoire, et personne ne s’inquiétait plus, puisqu’aucun des deux n’en sortait blessé. Les garçons avaient besoin de lâcher la pression d’une manière ou d’une autre après avoir passé de longues heures à étudier, se disaient les professeurs.

Certes.

Pour Edward, sans nul doute. Celui-ci consacrait la majeure partie de ses journées à se documenter sur ce monde. Il apprenait vite. Au début, il eut du mal. Les entorses manifestes de la magie envers les règles élémentaires de la physique choquaient son esprit scientifique. Heureusement, la Vérité ne leur avait pas seulement donné la faculté de l’utiliser, mais également celle de la comprendre et surtout de l’accepter.

Il se surprenait d’ailleurs lui-même, tant sa progression semblait défier les limites d’assimilation du cerveau. Enfin de celui qu’il avait l’habitude d’utiliser. On lui avait souvent dit qu’il était un génie et cette fois, il n’était pas très loin d’avoir des raisons de le croire.

Au cours de ces trois semaines, il avait assimilé les notions théoriques des quatre premières années dans les matières principales. Il avait toutefois dû s’arrêter à ce stade. Tout d’abord parce que les notions devenaient trop complexes lorsqu’on travaillait seul. En second lieu, sans pratique, la théorie restait orpheline. Le garçon ressentait donc un grand besoin de mettre en application tout ce qu’il venait d’ingurgiter. Hélas, les professeurs étaient bien trop occupés par la préparation de la rentrée et par la sécurisation du domaine.

Le peu de temps qu’il passait en leur compagnie lui était d’autant plus précieux. Il appréciait beaucoup Flitwick qui le lui rendait bien et s’arrangeait toujours pour lui manifester tout le plaisir qu’il prenait en sa compagnie. Les échanges passionnants qu’il avait avec Vector et Babbling, professeurs d’Arithmancie et de Runes, l’enchantaient, car ils faisaient agréablement écho à ses compétences d’origine.

Le seul professeur qui pouvait lui consacrer davantage de temps était le bon gros géant. Hagrid aurait pu être le fruit d’une union bizarre entre Armstrong, Sig et Alphonse. C’était son amour pour les animaux — même les plus bizarres — qui l’avait attiré. L’homme, qui avait au moins un quart de sang de géant dans les veines, était bien plus doux et gentil que son physique ne le laissait présager. Bien sûr, pour Edward, c’était chose évidente. Ne pas s’arrêter aux premières impressions lui était devenu naturel !

Il n’était donc pas rare qu’il se promène avec Hagrid dans la Forêt interdite pour aller nourrir certains  de ses protégés ou discuter avec d’autres. Il s’était beaucoup intéressé aux centaures, mais son nouvel ami lui avait conseillé d’éviter de les rencontrer seul s’il ne voulait pas disparaître à jamais. Le conseil n’était pas tombé dans l’oreille d’un sourd.

– Il parait que le professeur Rogue va vous emmener acheter votre première baguette demain, déclara soudain Hagrid, alors qu’ils retournaient au château pour dîner. Ça, ce sera un grand jour. Je me souviens encore quand la mienne m’a choisi. C’était quelque chose.

Edward l’observa avec compassion devant ce ton empreint de nostalgie. Il avait appris l’interdiction qui avait frappé le garde-chasse et on lui avait décrit la cérémonie au cours de laquelle sa baguette lui avait été enlevée puis brisée en deux. D’après ce qu’il en avait compris, la baguette magique d’un sorcier était comme un prolongement de lui-même. Elle était essentielle. La perdre ou la casser devait être terriblement douloureux. Peut-être autant que perdre l’alchimie ?

– J’ai hâte d’y être, répondit Edward. Le chemin de Traverse a l’air d’être un endroit tellement intéressant. C’est vrai qu’il y a de grandes librairies avec des milliers de livres ? C’est dommage que la bourse accordée par Poudlard ne me permette pas d’acheter plus que mes affaires scolaires et ma baguette...

Soudain, un cri de joie hystérique retentit sur leur droite, en provenance du lac noir. Estomaqués tous les deux, ils virent avec effarement Envy taquinant les tentacules du calmar géant qui tentait de l’attraper sans y parvenir.

– Il manque vraiment une case à ce type...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent, Rogue, Envy et Edward, dans la boutique d’Ollivander pour acheter leur première baguette. Auparavant ils étaient passés chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, pour récupérer suffisamment de Gallions. Malheureusement, comme d’habitude, leur guide ne leur laissa pas un seul instant pour s’extasier devant les boutiques merveilleuses qu’ils dépassaient. Il y en avait une qui proposait toute une série de balais volants ! Et une autre pleine de chaudrons ! Ou encore une dernière qui vendait des glaces géantes aux formes plus que fantaisistes !

Bien trop vite à leur goût ils étaient entrés dans la boutique étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, Edward avait eu le temps de lire « _Ollivander — Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 av. J.-C._ » Il avait lu quelque chose dans les livres d’histoire à propos de ce « _J.-C_. » qui apparaissait partout dans les frises chronologiques. Un prophète apparemment. Mais il ne s’était pas encore penché sur la religion du pays. Ce n’était qu’un détail après tout. Toutefois le nombre de jours dédiés à des fêtes religieuses dans le calendrier le laissait perplexe. Lui, était davantage habitué aux jours consacrés à la commémoration des victoires militaires. Leurs deux cultures semblaient bien différentes.

À leur entrée, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L’intérieur était minuscule, une unique chaise de bois mince était réservée aux clients et n’inspirait pas confiance par son aspect. Comme à peu près toute la boutique, dont les milliers de petites boîtes s’entassaient presque jusqu’au plafond.

– Bonjour, murmura une voix douce.

Edward reporta son attention sur le vieil homme qui venait d’apparaître devant eux. Ses grands yeux pâles dégageaient une impression désagréable. La suite ne fit que confirmer ce sentiment alors que le fabricant se mit à parler avec un ton étrange, qui mettait très mal à l’aise. L’homme entreprit sans attendre de s’occuper d’Envy. D’abord il prit toutes sortes de mesures plus ou moins loufoques avec son mètre magique, profitant de l’attention qu’il suscitait chez ses clients pour vanter le savoir-faire ancestral de la dynastie Ollivander. Edward ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant ce trait de caractère qui lui faisait tant penser au Major Armstrong.

Quand le vendeur eut enfin toutes les informations nécessaires, il présenta successivement plusieurs baguettes à Envy, sans qu’aucune n’eût l’effet escompté. Ou d’effet tout court.

– Étrange, très étrange, marmonnait Ollivander en fixant alors son jeune client avec méfiance et dédain. Êtes-vous certain, professeur Rogue, que ce garçon n’est pas un cracmol ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et l’incita d’un regard noir à continuer les essais. Plus le temps avançait, plus le vendeur semblait impatient et agité. Il essaya tout. Du saule au bois d’érable. Du ventricule de dragon au crin de licorne. Sans résultat. D’après les études d’Edward sur l’origine de la magie, l’âme n’entrait pas en compte dans le processus, Envy ne devrait donc normalement pas rencontrer de problème de ce genre. La Vérité aurait-elle poussé le sadisme à faire d’Envy un simple moldu ? Voilà qui compliquerait singulièrement la situation !

– Vous êtes un client difficile, jeune homme. Comment avez-vous dit vous appeler déjà ?

– Envy Alighieri, répondit l’homonculus d’un ton blasé.

– Alighieri, Alighieri, murmura Ollivander, semblant réfléchir intensément. Oh, mais oui, je m’en souviens... Comment oublier ? Presque vingt ans déjà que je lui avais vendu une baguette... Peut-être une parente ? Elle aussi, avait été une cliente très difficile... Baguette spéciale. Hmmm... Je crois savoir...

Aussitôt il disparut dans l’arrière-boutique et ils ne purent qu’assister de loin à ses recherches bruyantes alors que plusieurs étagères semblaient s’être déversées sur le plancher.

– Ah... La voilà !

Il revint vers eux, portant une boîte pourpre poussiéreuse, à laquelle une toile d’araignée pendait encore mollement, se balançant au rythme des pas nerveux du vendeur. Il ouvrit la boîte pour en extraire avec précaution une baguette noire qu’il tendit cérémonieusement vers Envy, qui la prit en lui lançant à peine un coup d’œil.

– Normalement, ce modèle n’est plus autorisé à la vente, à cause des matériaux qui sont devenus illégaux, mais l’important, c’est de servir le client, n’est-ce pas ? se défendit Ollivander à voix basse. Elle est en os de Sombral, 17,3 centimètres et nerf de cœur de phénix. Très souple et-

Envy n’attendit pas la fin de l’inventaire et fit un mouvement du poignet dont résulta une gerbe d’étincelles vertes et violettes qui combla Ollivander de bonheur. En fait, réalisa Edward, la Vérité avait bien tout prévu. Si elle avait donné ce nom à Flamel pour qu’Envy soit connu comme descendant de la famille Alighieri, c’était sans doute pour qu’il lui soit proposé précisément cette baguette-là ! C’en était déprimant cette façon de vous démontrer à chaque instant que vous n’étiez qu’un pauvre pion.

– Intéressant, très intéressant. Vous deviendrez sans nul doute un sorcier très captivant, Mr Alighieri. Aucun doute possible.

Il le fixa comme fasciné pendant de longues secondes avant que Rogue ne le reprenne d’un bruyant raclement de gorge. Ollivander sortit de sa torpeur pour prendre les mesures d’Edward, avec toutefois moins d’entrain que pour Envy qu’il gratifiait régulièrement de regards intrigués par-dessus son épaule. Comme précédemment, il testa quelques baguettes, avant que son intérêt ne soit piqué une nouvelle fois pour ce nouveau client, plus surprenant qu’il ne l’avait pensé.

– Je vois que vous avez de bien intéressants élèves cette année, commenta-t-il à l’adresse de Rogue qui, lui aussi, les fixait maintenant d’un air concentré. Je pense qu’il serait plus rapide de tenter directement l’expérience avec les produits de la réserve.

Edward évita soigneusement le regard perçant de Rogue dont la méfiance à leur égard croissait à vue d’œil. Attitude facilement compréhensible. Si, pour qu’une baguette les accepte, il fallait qu’elle soit interdite à la vente ! Ollivander, par contre, semblait enchanté. Il revenait les bras chargés d’étuis plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres. Il les posa sur son comptoir avec une joie presque enfantine, mourant d’envie de faire essayer ces produits probablement invendables depuis de nombreuses années.

La première qui fût proposée à Edward était en bois de houx. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose... un ingrédient bizarre dont le vendeur avait marmonné le nom de telle sorte que nul n’avait pu distinctement l’entendre. Mais Edward avait cru comprendre qu’il y avait un rapport avec un organe de géant et il la refusa catégoriquement, le visage d’Hagrid lui venant à l’esprit. Et si cette baguette contenait un morceau d’un membre de sa famille, même lointaine ? Il frissonna d’horreur à une telle idée, et le marchand lui en présenta une autre en os de Sombral cette fois aussi, mais contenant un simple ventricule de dragon. Aucun effet. Il essaya la moitié de la pile avant d’estimer qu’une nouvelle visite au fond de sa réserve s’avérait indispensable. Après trois autres échecs, il mit en désordre tout ce qu’il avait amené pour dénicher comme à regret une boîte en particulier.

– Oui, oui, je pense que... ça se voit que vous devez en avoir dans la famille... Étrange mélange que cette baguette, très mauvais caractère, très rigide, fabriquée par mon grand-père. Bois de noisetier. 13,7 centimètres.

– Il y a quoi à l’intérieur ? demanda Edward, méfiant.

– Oh, eh bien, comme je viens de vous le dire, c’est un étrange mélange que cette baguette... Veuillez l’essayer, s’il vous plaît.

Il n’avait visiblement aucune envie de répondre. Edward ne fit aucun geste, attendant patiemment.

– Hmm... Elle contient des cheveux de Vélane. Je ne dirais bien sûr pas comment il se les est procurés, car c’est pour cette raison qu’elle a été interdite, marmonna Ollivander plus bas, ce qui fut parfaitement entendu dans le silence de la boutique. Aucun doute qu’elle n’en a plus besoin depuis le temps...

Edward haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel pour accepter finalement de donner un coup de poignet. Un nuage brumeux bleuté s’en échappa et Ollivander sourit encore davantage. Son geste avait permis à Edward d’apercevoir un texte gravé dans le bois. À sa grande surprise, il ne connaissait pas cette langue. « _Psyché d'ek retheon ptamenè... goasa_ ». Que voulait signifier cette inscription ?

– Parfait, vraiment parfait.

Rogue coupa court à ses pensées en payant la somme astronomique de vingt Gallions. De la bourse qui leur avait été allouée, ne restait plus que le strict nécessaire pour se procurer les fournitures incontournables au démarrage de l’année scolaire. Edward se trouva déçu, mais tant pis, il se contenterait de terminer toute la bibliothèque de l’école avant d’acquérir sa propre collection de livres. Dès que les baguettes furent payées, Rogue les poussa fermement dans le dos, clairement pressé de partir. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps coincés au fond de la petite boutique sombre que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel.

– La mienne est plus grande, fanfaronna Envy d’un ton moqueur en faisant tourner la baguette entre ses doigts.

Edward fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre et de rougir furieusement du vilain tour que son cerveau venait de lui jouer.

– Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à la magie, si tu étudiais un peu, tu saurais que ce n’est pas la taille de la baguette qui compte.

Envy eut un rictus en coin et mima clairement un « _c’est ce qu’ils disent tous_ ».

– Si j’étais vous Alighieri, je ne sourirais pas si bêtement alors que dans une semaine vous devrez passer des épreuves d’aptitude magique pour savoir dans quelle classe vous entrerez à la rentrée, répliqua Rogue d’un ton tranchant. Vu votre niveau, vous devriez rester avec les… premières années.

La tête dégoûtée qu’afficha Envy fit sourire Edward en coin. On aurait dit qu’il avait mordu par inadvertance dans une dragée de Bertie Crochu goût poubelle.

– Et le nabot il serait dans laquelle ? Dit-il en pointant Edward du pouce.

– Avec de la pratique, les septièmes années, certainement.

Pour enfoncer le clou, Edward sourit et se pencha de côté pour lui parler à voix basse, comme sur le ton de la confidence.

– C’est le plus haut niveau de l’école, pour ta gouverne.

* * *

Apparemment, la fierté d’Envy avait beaucoup souffert de la remarque de Rogue. Remarque, certes désobligeante, mais qui avait atteint son but probable, celui de faire sortir Envy de sa léthargie. Il s’était donc enfin mis au travail. Depuis une semaine, il ne quittait plus la bibliothèque, gardant sa baguette à la main en permanence. Et quand Madame Pince le jetait dehors, il continuait à réviser dans la salle commune, profitant au maximum de son incapacité à dormir.

Bientôt, la théorie d’Edward concernant le coup de pouce de la Vérité dans l’apprentissage de la magie se confirma. Car sans être un parfait idiot, Envy n’était pas ce qu’on pouvait appeler un « _génie_ » et pourtant il avait déjà assimilé une bonne partie du programme de première année.

Pendant tout ce temps, on le vit rarement hors de ces deux endroits et encore moins dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs finirent par s’en émouvoir, et Mme Pomfresh, l’infirmière, s’inquiéta plus que les autres, persuadée qu’il risquait de mourir de faim. Edward lui sauva la mise en prétextant qu’il se faisait apporter ses repas par les elfes de maison. Ils venaient juste d’en découvrir l’existence en manquant d’en assassiner un, surgi sous leurs yeux un matin, en plein milieu du dortoir, sous le prétexte balbutiant de venir récupérer le linge sale. 

Edward n’avait commis qu’un demi-mensonge. D’une part il réclamait effectivement un surplus de nourriture bien que ce fût pour son propre compte, et d’autre part l’homonculus passait effectivement beaucoup de temps avec ces petits êtres qu’il adorait faire marcher à la baguette. Lorsqu’il assistait à ces démonstrations d’autoritarisme facile, Edward ne décolérait pas. Envy lui évoquait désagréablement Greed avec ses « _mignons_ ».

Pour limiter tout sujet de tension, Edward évitait Envy le plus possible et se consacrait désormais exclusivement à la pratique. Malheureusement, il avait découvert qu’il manquait de puissance. Indéniablement. Or, d’après ce qu’il avait pu récolter comme information à ce sujet, ce n’était pas normal. Il avait questionné tous les professeurs, mais aucun n’avait pu l’aider à comprendre d’où provenait ce blocage. Un matin, pourtant, en se rendant compte qu’Envy rencontrait exactement la même difficulté que lui avec de simples sorts de seconde année, il suggéra une explication.

– _Ç_ _a d_ _oit être parce qu’on partage notre Porte_ commenta-t-il, pensif, après un essai infructueux de sortilège d’attraction. _Il faut trouver un moyen de contrer cette insuffisance. Sinon je crois qu’on ne pourra jamais excéder le stade de la troisième année, voire de la seconde._

– _O_ _n v_ _a rester avec les mioches toute l’année ?_ gémit Envy exagérément, assis sur la table, à côté d’Edward, avachi dans sa chaise à noter des réflexions dans son carnet de bord.

– _J_ _e pense qu’on n’aura pas le choix. Dans deux jours, on passe les épreuves d’aptitude et on n’aura p_ _as trouvé de solution d’ici là. On va devoir monter au fur et à mesure en espérant résoudre ce problème avant la fin de cette année. Il faut absolument qu’on puisse attaquer dès l’an prochain la sixième année au moins._

Edward se tut un moment, l’air plongé dans d’intenses réflexions alors qu’il gribouillait sur le coin de sa feuille. Soudain, il s’arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

– _À_ _moins que… peut-être que la Vérité l’a fait exprès et draine notre pouvoir pour qu’on ne soit pa_ _s trop avancés ? D’après tes progrès, lents, mais constants, tu devrais réussir à entrer en troisième année, comme moi. Mais pas plus. Pourquoi voudrait-il... Oh... Attends, il me semble que..._

Edward consulta ses notes vers le milieu du carnet et déchiffra une page codée par ses soins.

– _M_ _ais oui ! Ce bâtard aurait simplement pu nous prévenir au lieu de... enfin, ça aurait été trop pour lui de dire ça,_ grinça-t-il en comprenant où tout ça les menait.

– _E_ _x_ _plique-toi,_ ordonna Envy, irrité de ne pas comprendre.

– _H_ _a_ _rry Potter entre en troisième année à la rentrée. Il doit avoir un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre._

– _Inconnu au bataillon. C’_ _est qui ce type ?_

– _M ais tu ne te tiens vraiment au courant de rien à propos de cette mission ou quoi ? C’est ce garçon qui a vaincu notre cible il y a douze ans et a failli le tuer._

– _U_ _n ga_ _min ? Il y a douze ans ? Ce Voldemort, presque vaincu par un bébé, ne doit pas être une grande affaire à tuer dans ce cas._

– _À_ _mon avis, c’est plus complex_ _e,_ rétorqua Edward, songeusement. _La magie doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire, mais dans quelle mesure... je l’ignore. Il va falloir y réfléchir. Ce garçon ne doit pas être n’importe qui justement._

Envy haussa les épaules, se fichant éperdument du gamin.

– _D_ _onc on essaie d’entrer en troisième année ?_

– _P_ _ar_ _faitement,_ répondit Edward en refermant son livre pour faire une pause bien méritée.

Plus loin, à la sortie de la bibliothèque, Rogue fronça les sourcils. Encore cette langue étrangère. Il avait demandé à Albus s’il la reconnaissait, mais non. Alors que pourtant, il en connaissait plus que n’importe qui. D’où sortaient réellement ces deux-là ? Il ne comprenait pas qu’Albus les accepte si facilement, uniquement parce que son ami Flamel le lui avait demandé. Après tout, personne ne savait s’il n’était pas soumis à un sortilège de confusion lorsqu’il avait rédigé cette lettre ou bien si c’était un faux. Les gamins auraient même pu être les faussaires. Mieux valait les surveiller. Et Albus qui ne voulait pas l’écouter ! Cette trop grande confiance le perdrait un jour.

* * *

À la date prévue, Edward et Envy passèrent les tests de niveau. Le premier les réussit brillamment, le second plus laborieusement. Ils reçurent les résultats le jour même, annoncés par McGonagall qui les avait convoqués dans son bureau afin de leur parler de la rentrée plus en détail. Tous deux étaient pris en troisième année et seraient présentés par le directeur avant le festin de la rentrée, puis placés par le Choixpeau dans une maison. Elle espérait un comportement exemplaire de leur part et un travail suivi et sérieux qui remercierait Dumbledore de leur avoir accordé le privilège d’étudier dans cette école prestigieuse.

En attendant de pouvoir faire leurs preuves, ils devaient aller se faire recenser au ministère de la Magie. Hagrid les emmènerait le lendemain. En effet, il leur fallait un certificat pour valider définitivement leur inscription à l’école. Ensuite, ils retourneraient au chemin de Traverse pour effectuer les derniers achats de rentrée. Dumbledore s’était déjà occupé de toutes les autres formalités. Ensuite, ils reviendraient tous les deux par le Poudlard Express comme les autres élèves, car d’après le directeur en personne : «  _Tout élève de Poudlard doit avoir vécu cette expérience au moins une fois dans sa vie. »._

Elle les congédia rapidement.

– _D_ _es_ _maisons ?_ interrogea Envy dès qu’ils furent seuls dans le couloir.

Edward poussa un soupir excédé et ne répondit pas, au grand agacement de son interlocuteur qui détestait ce comportement de _Je-sais-tout_ blasé et arrogant.

– _N_ _abot, dis-moi ce que c’est !_

– _S i tu apprenais à lire ça m’arrangerait. Je ne vais pas te mâcher le boulot pendant la totalité de cette mission._

– _P_ _urée,_ _heureusement que c’est la rentrée demain. J’en ai marre de voir ta tête à claques,_ s’emporta Envy en lui tournant le dos.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce nabot suffisant recommença. Quand ils durent remplir un stupide formulaire pour le recensement, Edward fit encore étalage de sa science et montra clairement son mépris et son agacement pour l’ignorance d’Envy. Ce dernier n’avait qu’une hâte, celle de ne plus voir cet insupportable gamin, même si ça signifiait l’arrivée au château d’une foule d’autres gamins, dont certains seraient sûrement aussi insupportables que le blond. Cette nouvelle vie tant attendue serait peut-être moins amusante qu’il ne l’avait pensé au départ.

– C’ _est quoi cette foutue histoire de quai 9 ¾_? s’enquit Edward, essoufflé, alors qu’ils couraient dans la gare de Londres pour ne pas rater leur train. _Ça n’existe pas ce genre de choses !_

Ils arrivèrent sur le quai qui desservait les voies neuf et dix, comme Hagrid le leur avait indiqué. La foule était dense ce jour-là et ils avaient peu d’espoir de réussir à passer inaperçus en traversant un mur. Un vrai mur nom d’un chien ! Par chance, un homme et une fille tous deux blonds, les cheveux longs et emmêlés, les yeux écarquillés au point d’en être globuleux, foncèrent sur le mur en question tout en discutant... et disparurent. Étonnamment, personne ne donna l’impression d’avoir seulement perçu le phénomène ! Envy et Edward échangèrent un regard alors qu’ils ne se trouvaient plus qu’à deux mètres de l’obstacle.

– _A_ _près toi,_ invita Envy en faisant une petite révérence. _Étale ta science, comme tu adores le faire._

– _N_ _on,_ _après toi,_ reprit Edward, légèrement méfiant quant à leur capacité à traverser l’obstacle.

Perdant patience, Envy le jeta contre le mur d’une vive poussée dans le dos. Edward ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, poussant un cri de surprise, puis s’étala de tout son long de l’autre côté du mur. À peine eut-il repris son souffle qu’une masse lui tomba dessus, expulsant violemment de ses poumons le peu d’air qu’il venait d’y faire entrer.

– _T’_ _au_ _rais pas pu dégager le passage espèce de crétin !_ s’énerva Envy en se débattant pour se relever, prenant appui sur les reins de sa victime sans la moindre retenue.

– _A_ _ïe._ _Tu m’écrases, gros sac !_

Alors qu’ils allaient s’engager dans une énième dispute, le train lâcha un grand coup de trompe et s’ébranla soudain doucement, à grand renfort de grincements. Ils rampèrent sur un mètre avant de réussir à se relever et se mirent à galoper le long de la rame, cherchant un endroit où s’accrocher. Envy attrapa une rampe et sauta souplement dans un des wagons. Voyant qu’Edward avait du mal à le suivre, il lui tendit une main secourable en roulant des yeux. Dès qu’il eut une bonne prise, il le tira dans le train sans effort.

– _T_ _u_ _galères, le court sur pattes ?_

Edward prit un air vexé et lâcha immédiatement sa main avant de partir sans un remerciement. Amusé, Envy le suivit à la recherche d’un compartiment libre, mais il semblait que tous soient pleins. Enfin, au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes de recherches, ils trouvèrent un compartiment qui comptait deux places libres.

Envy ouvrit la porte et, sans se soucier de savoir si les places étaient réservées, s’assit directement en croisant les jambes, soupirant de fatigue. Les quatre élèves présents se tournèrent d’un bloc vers lui, l’air mécontent.

– Qui t’a donné l’autorisation de t’asseoir ici ? demanda la voix traînante du blond platine assis près de la fenêtre.

– Moi-même, répondit Envy avec le grand sourire aimable qu’il affichait à chaque personne qu’il rencontrait pour la première fois. Et si ça ne te plaît pas, c’est dommage, mais ça change rien.

Edward grimaça. Cette manie de toujours répondre de manière agressive tout en affichant ce genre de sourire était vraiment déconcertante. Croyait-il qu’il suffisait d’un sourire pour se faire des amis ? La socialisation selon Envy. Du grand art.

– Sais-tu qui je suis ? demanda le blond qui le fixait désormais avec dédain et irritation.

– Je meurs d’envie de le savoir. Mais d’après ce que je vois, tu dois sûrement être un Malefoy. Drago, j’imagine ?

Cette fois, Edward fut profondément surpris. L’homonculus s’était apparemment penché sérieusement sur la préparation de la rentrée. D’ailleurs, sa réponse parut faire mouche, puisque ledit Drago Malefoy réagit positivement, flatté qu’on le reconnaisse. Il se pencha alors en avant pour mieux observer cet intrus.

– Quel est ton nom ?

– Envy Alighieri. Et ces trois-là, des sangs purs, j’espère ? Je veux pas traîner avec de la racaille.

Cette fois encore, il marqua un point auprès de Malefoy puisque ce dernier lui tendit la main en le gratifiant même d’un petit sourire en coin.

– Enchanté. Quel plaisir d’accueillir un nouveau sang pur dans cette école infectée de Sang-de-bourbe. Et celui-là, il est avec toi ? demanda-t-il en désignant Edward du menton.

– Aucune chance, rétorqua Envy en claquant la porte au nez d’Edward qui se retrouva comme un couillon, debout dans le couloir.

Eh. Que venait-il au juste de se passer ? Alors comme ça, Envy se la jouait solo ? Très bien, qu’il aille se faire voir.

* * *

Pendant quelque dix minutes supplémentaires, Edward erra dans le train sans réellement chercher une place libre. Il soupira en voyant le chariot à friandises le dépasser pour la troisième fois, le narguant alors qu’il n’avait pas assez d’argent pour s’acheter quoi que ce soit. Il pensa même à transmuter quelques pièces. Les réflexes avaient la vie dure, pensa-t-il en observant ses mains de chair avec regret. Il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait plus pensé à faire une transmutation. Cette habitude lui avait passé l’année précédente. Bien sûr, comme la Vérité lui avait redonné une « _demi-Porte_ » il s’était demandé avec espoir si cela voulait signifier qu’il avait à nouveau accès à l’alchimie. Hélas, ce n’était pas le cas.

Nostalgique, il déambula sans but jusque vers les derniers compartiments où la foule se faisait moins dense, mais il n’avait pas envie de se mêler aux autres élèves. Ce train... Il lui rappelait ses nombreux voyages avec Alphonse lors de leur quête pour récupérer leurs corps. Son frère lui manquait plus que jamais à cet instant. Il n’était pas d’humeur à se faire des amis dans cet état d’esprit.

-... s’est échappé d’Azkaban pour te retrouver ?

Edward s’arrêta en arrivant à la limite de l’avant-dernier compartiment.

– Ils finiront par l’attraper, répondit une fille. Tout le monde le recherche dans tout le pays.

– Bien sûr, rétorqua le garçon. Sauf que personne avant lui n’a réussi à s’évader d’Azkaban... C’est un fou furieux très dangereux.

– Merci, Ron.

Curieux de savoir qui parlait, Edward s’avança et jeta un coup d’œil derrière la vitre. Il vit une fille aux cheveux broussailleux et un garçon roux qui devaient être ceux qui avaient parlé en premier. Il se pencha davantage pour regarder le troisième élève, un garçon aux cheveux noirs portant des lunettes rondes.

Sirius Black... Ce nom était sur toutes les lèvres. Il avait demandé des détails lors des repas en compagnie de l’équipe enseignante, et leur affection pour lui avait rapidement délié leurs langues, peut-être aidée par la présence de Whisky Pur Feu. Ainsi, avait-il pu apprendre l’essentiel sur le fugitif. L’information la plus importante à ses yeux était son statut d’ancien partisan de Voldemort.

Le train ralentit soudainement en plusieurs à-coups, faisant perdre l’équilibre à Edward qui glissa plus loin. Les portes des compartiments s’ouvrirent alors que les curieux sortaient la tête dans l’allée pour voir ce qui se passait. Puis la rame s’immobilisa dans une dernière et violente secousse qui propulsa Edward par terre. Il se cogna contre la paroi et grogna de douleur en se frottant le front.

Quand il reprit conscience de son environnement, l’atmosphère avait changé du tout au tout et s’était grandement refroidie. Le train grinçait dans un bruit de ferraille, la pluie martelait les fenêtres, le vent sifflait et se déchaînait contre les vitres. Puis toutes les lampes s’éteignirent d’un coup et le convoi fut plongé dans une totale obscurité.

Edward ressentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna pour s’écarter du passage. Un éclair illumina le couloir. Devant lui se tenait une haute silhouette enveloppée d’une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule.

Ce fut comme si on lui enfonçait une lame de glace dans l’estomac. Edward restait pétrifié, incapable d’esquisser le moindre mouvement. L’être sous la cagoule prit une longue et lente inspiration qui produisit une sorte de râle. Comme s’il essayait d’aspirer autre chose que de l’air. Un froid intense envahit l’atmosphère. Edward sentit son propre souffle se figer dans sa poitrine.

Ce fut à cet instant qu’il entendit les cris, les hurlements, les suppliques. Le désespoir à l’état pur.

Et la voix de sa mère. Et les cris de son frère.

Il glissa jusqu’au sol où il atterrit rudement, inconscient.


	5. Le Chapeau-flou

Quand il se réveilla, Edward ressentit en lui un grand vide. Comme s’il devait ne plus jamais connaître le bonheur, que sa quête de se voir réuni avec son frère était devenue vaine, insensée et qu’il était de toute manière voué à mourir au terme de cette mission. Il frissonna. Son regard fixait sans la voir la porte d’un compartiment qui s’ouvrit sur un homme à l’air affairé. Lorsque celui-ci aperçut Edward encore à terre, il se précipita vers lui pour l’aider à se redresser.

– Tout va bien mon garçon ?

N’obtenant aucune réponse d’Edward, totalement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, l’homme le remit sur ses pieds et le guida vers le compartiment qu’il venait de quitter. Il le fit asseoir à côté du garçon aux cheveux noirs qu’Edward avait aperçu avant son « _trou noir_ », et lui fourra un morceau de chocolat dans la main.

– Mangez, vous vous sentirez bien mieux.

Edward fixa la friandise d’un regard éteint sans rien faire, alors que l’homme s’éloignait dans le couloir d’un pas pressé. Les trois occupants du compartiment l’observèrent un instant avec curiosité avant que son voisin ne lui adresse la parole.

– Tu t’es évanoui ?

Serrant les dents et ne supportant pas l’idée d’avoir été pris en flagrant délit de faiblesse, Edward secoua négativement la tête.

– Non, je me suis seulement senti bizarre, mentit-il en mordant rageusement dans le chocolat. Immédiatement il se sentit mieux.

– Au fait, c’était un Détraqueur, non ?

– C’est ce que le professeur Lupin nous a dit, répondit la fille. C’est lui qui l’a fait fuir tout à l’heure. Il cherchait Sirius Black.

– C’était horrible, commenta le roux avec une grimace. J’ai eu une sensation bizarre. Comme si j’allais perdre à tout jamais l’envie de rire...

Il y eut un silence avant que la fille n’émette un petit son aigu et ne se tourne vers Edward d’un bond.

– Au fait, je m’appelle Hermione Granger. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle d’un ton qu’elle voulait amical, sûrement pour changer de sujet et oublier l’attaque. Je ne crois pas t’avoir déjà vu. Tu entres en première année ?

Edward se retint de grimacer, clairement vexé. Ça faisait longtemps qu’on n’avait plus sous-évalué son âge. Une fille en plus. Il avait toujours détesté ça et la bonne vieille frustration lui taquina le système nerveux. Il tenta vaillamment de relativiser. Au moins, il pourrait s’intégrer plus facilement.

– Edward Elric, je suis un transfert, je vais entrer en troisième année.

– Je suis Ron Weasley, se présenta le roux en lui tendant la main qu’il serra brièvement.

– Et moi c’est Harry Potter.

Gardant un visage neutre, Edward lui serra la main en l’observant avec un intérêt poli. Il évita soigneusement de regarder ne serait-ce qu’une seconde de trop sa cicatrice, car d’après ce qu’il avait cru comprendre au détour des conversations, le garçon n’aimait pas spécialement sa célébrité, ce qu’Edward comprenait aisément. Alphonse avait vécu la même chose lorsqu’il était coincé dans son armure, à devoir supporter les regards des curieux.

– Donc tu es nouveau, reprit Hermione avec un faible sourire. Tu as déjà vu Poudlard ?

– Oui, j’y ai habité tout l’été, répondit Edward, qui s’attira le regard envieux de Harry et étonné des deux autres.

– J’aurais bien voulu aussi, soupira Harry. Tu as de la chance.

– Je ne savais pas que c’était possible ! intervint Ron. Ça veut dire que tu as passé toutes tes vacances avec des profs ? Ouah, l’horreur !

Edward laissa s’échapper un rire. À partir de là, le contact s’établit de manière naturelle et ils passèrent le reste du trajet à discuter avec animation de sujets légers et d’anecdotes sur leur vie à Poudlard les deux années précédentes. Les frasques des frères aînés de Ron et leur imagination débordante permirent à Edward de se détendre franchement, mais il dut reconnaître qu’à lui seul, le chocolat avait eu un effet stupéfiant, dissipant les vestiges des cris et du désespoir aussi aisément que le vent gomme un trait sur le sable.

Edward, qui s’était inquiété des difficultés pour les approcher, se réjouissait de la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient déjà noué un début d’amitié. Il se félicita également, bien qu’il n’y fut pour rien, que les gamins étaient vraiment sympathiques pour des mioches de treize ans. Il s’était préparé à tout et il préférait largement cette agréable surprise.

– Oui ! Une vraie chauve-souris, je suis complètement d’accord, rit Edward en gobant une chocogrenouille donnée par Harry. Qu’il est désagréable ce vieux graisseux !

– Il a une dent contre Harry, c’est pas croyable, continua Ron en mordant férocement dans un bonbon élastique qui claqua contre son menton. Aïe !

– Je n’imagine même pas ce que ça devait être de le voir tous les jours pendant deux mois alors que c’est les vacances, ajouta Harry en fouillant dans sa malle pour en sortir sa robe de sorcier alors qu’Hermione faisait de même.

Edward s’était changé avant l’incident des Détraqueurs et avait alors remarqué que la robe d’Envy se trouvait dans son sac. L’homonculus avait déclaré « _avoir la flemme de porter ça_ ». Bien. Il aurait l’air malin quand il s’en rendrait compte, si ce n’était pas déjà fait.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs portes claquèrent violemment dans le couloir et Edward identifia aisément la cause de cette agitation. Il soupira lorsqu’on ouvrit sans ménagement leur compartiment. Un Envy agacé fit alors irruption.

– Ah te voilà toi. Passe-moi mes affaires, ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux en tendant la main.

Edward lui jeta le sac et se leva pour lui dire un mot avant qu’il ne reparte en coup de vent.

– Tu as vu les Détraqueurs tout à l’heure ?

– Non, j’en ai entendu parler. Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

– Tu n’as pas eu de problème avec eux ? s’enquit Edward en baissant légèrement la voix. J’ai comme qui dirait fait un malaise et Harry s’est évanoui. J’ai pensé que tu —

– M’étonne pas, vous êtes deux mauviettes, lâcha Envy d’un ton dédaigneux.

Ron se leva avec colère, mais Hermione le retint.

– Tu es qui, toi, pour l’insulter ?

Envy le regarda de haut avant de partir sans même prendre la peine de répondre.

– Attends faut qu’on parle ! s’exclama Edward en sortant à demi du compartiment.

Peine perdue. Envy lui accorda royalement l’aumône d’un petit geste de la main en tournant les talons avant de s’éloigner les poings dans les poches. Irrité, Edward claqua la porte et se rassit.

– C’était qui ce type ?

– Un gros crétin, dirent Ron et Edward à l’unisson.

* * *

À leur arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-lard, Edward fut séparé de ses nouveaux amis, contraint de se joindre aux premières années pour participer à l’attribution des maisons. Il monta donc dans un des canots pour la traversée du lac en direction du château. On l’avait affecté à la même barque qu’Envy et il espérait enfin pouvoir discuter avec lui. L’arrivée soudaine d’un élève de première année l’en empêcha.

Envy avait alors très sérieusement proposé à voix haute et de façon à ce que le garçon l’entende, de « _le jeter par-dessus bord pour qu’il aille rejoindre le calmar géant_ » afin qu’ils puissent discuter tranquillement. Le petit avait couiné bizarrement en lançant des yeux un S.O.S. à Edward. Celui-ci s’était senti obligé de le rassurer pendant tout le trajet, sous le rire effrayant de l’homonculus (ce qui était loin d’arranger les choses). Quand ils mirent pied à terre, trempés par la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort, les deux aînés du groupe restèrent en arrière.

– Qu’est-ce que tu me veux depuis tout à l’heure ?

– D’après ce que j’ai entendu, Black serait à la recherche de Harry. Donc il devrait venir dans les parages au cours de l’année. Quand ce sera le cas, on pourra tenter notre chance et essayer de le coincer.

– Harry ? lâcha Envy en souriant. Eh bien, tu t’es déjà fait un nouveau copain ? À moins que tu te serves de lui pour tes propres intérêts ?

Edward soupira. C’était vrai, il ne le niait pas, même s’il n’en était pas fier. Typique. Envy n’avait pas son pareil pour vous faire remarquer les procédés qu’il exploitait lui-même sans la moindre honte. C’était comme s’il n’attendait que ça.

– Et toi avec Malefoy, ça se passe bien ? rétorqua Edward. On m’a dit que c’était un sacré petit con.

– Tu choisis tes potes comme tu veux, je fais de même, répliqua Envy. Maintenant, dépêche-toi, les autres se sont déjà tirés dans la Grande Salle.

En effet, lorsque Edward se retourna, McGonagall était partie sans eux, suivie par les nouveaux élèves. Résultat : ils arrivèrent bons derniers, alors que la Répartition avait déjà débuté. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent sur leur passage et ils s’avancèrent en adoptant la démarche la plus naturelle possible. Edward croisa le regard de Dumbledore qui l’observait avec un sourire indulgent et hocha la tête dans sa direction. Grillé.

– Super, tu vas réussir à foutre ma réputation en l’air, grogna Envy. Me voir arriver avec une espèce de Sang de bourbe comme toi...

Edward se vengea d’un coup de coude dans les côtes et Envy lui tira la tresse en représailles. Des éclats de rire étouffés retentirent autour d’eux, venant des tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle placées de part et d’autre de l’allée centrale. La Grande Salle était très différente, ainsi agencée pour l’accueil de tant d’élèves. Edward aperçut Harry, Ron et Hermione assis à la table du fond, chez les Gryffondors. La jeune fille lui fit un petit signe de la main et il lui répondit par un sourire. Plusieurs curieux regardèrent dans sa direction puis de nouveau vers le blond. Il entendait des murmures intrigués et captait les regards intéressés de certaines filles. Il roula des yeux.

– Poufsouffle !

Le dernier élève quitta le tabouret installé sur l’estrade puis dépassa Envy et Edward pour aller s’asseoir à la table de ses nouveaux camarades de classe. McGonagall, tenant le Choixpeau, fit disparaître le parchemin qui listait les nouveaux élèves et Dumbledore se leva. Il présenta les deux garçons comme étant des « transferts » qui étudiaient auparavant à domicile et intégreraient les classes de troisième année, demanda aux anciens de leur réserver un bon accueil, puis laissa la parole à sa collègue.

– Alighieri Envy, annonça-t-elle.

Dès qu’il s’avança, il devint le centre d’attention de tous. Chacun le détaillait sans savoir quoi penser de ce nouvel élève à la tenue débraillée et à l’allure décontractée. Certains doutaient même qu’il soit un garçon. Son prénom ne laissait rien soupçonner, quant à son physique... Des cheveux étonnamment longs, une silhouette svelte et souple, un visage androgyne... Impossible de savoir.

Envy, qui avait entendu les rumeurs, afficha un petit sourire narquois en s’approchant de McGonagall qui fixa sa tenue d’un œil torve. Chemise hors du pantalon, cravate absente... heureusement il avait laissé tomber l’idée de porter des jupes, ce qui était déjà un gros progrès. Et mieux, il portait des chaussures la plupart du temps.

– SERPENTARD ! s’écria soudain le Choixpeau, à la stupéfaction générale.

McGonagall, une main sur le cœur et l’autre agrippant toujours fermement le Choixpeau, venait sûrement de frôler la crise cardiaque. Le cri avait résonné dans toute la salle sans même que le chapeau n’ait été posé sur le crâne de l’élève à placer. Le silence parut durer une éternité, puis des salves d’applaudissements vinrent de la table des Serpentards qui paraissaient ravis du spectacle offert par leur nouvelle recrue.

Envy haussa un sourcil à l’intention d’Edward en repassant devant lui. L’homonculus ne cachait pas sa joie d’être tombé sur cette maison-là. Qu’il n’y soit pas envoyé aurait toutefois grandement surpris Edward qui connaissait l’énergumène. Par contre, il devait bien avouer que la rapidité et l’énergie développées par le Choixpeau l’avaient grandement surpris. Quelles ondes maléfiques avaient bien pu irradier d’Envy pour déclencher une telle réaction ? Pauvres Serpentards... Ils n’avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendait avec lui.

– Elric Edward, annonça McGonagall, lorsque le silence revint.

Il s’avança et prit place sur le tabouret, genoux serrés et poings posés dessus, faisant face à toute la Grande Salle qui le fixait avec avidité, les têtes se tendant pour mieux le regarder. McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur le sommet de son crâne.

– _Oh._ _.. Quelles étranges personnes vous êtes, toi et ton ami homonculus_ , murmura une petite voix à son oreille.

Edward sursauta violemment et voulut arracher le Choixpeau, mais un regard de McGonagall qui le scrutait avec de grands yeux sévères le calma.

« _Comment sais-tu ce qu’il est_? » Pensa Edward en serrant les mâchoires.

– _Je sais tout ce qu’il y a dans ta tête. Tu viens de loin, tu es revenu d’entre les morts, et pour_ _tant, tu n’es pas un esprit. Tu es même ce qu’il y a de plus humain, contrairement à ton ami... Mais vous n’êtes pas un danger... Le danger est là, oui, mais dehors, dans l’ombre..._

Fronçant les sourcils, Edward croisa les bras, mal à l’aise. « _Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Attribue-moi vite une maison, avant qu’on ne trouve ça louche_ » pensa-t-il.

– _Bo_ _n bon, quelle impatience_ , chuchota la petite voix, fascinée. _Ce n’est pas souvent qu’il me faut étudier un esprit tel que le tien... Voyons... De la bravoure, oui, un grand sens du sacrifice, de l’obstination... Un vrai Gryffondor, certainement... Mais il y a aussi des choses plus sombres, un passé trouble, de l’arrogance, de l’ambition, un peu de sournoiserie et tout ce qu’il faut de maîtrise de soi et de manipulation... Un Serpentard comme Salazar lui-même les aime... Et tout ce savoir... Un génie, prodige même, un amour pour la connaissance et l’apprentissage... Le parfait petit Serdaigle... Et Poufsouffle, oui, un très bon élément. Ami fidèle et loyal, qui pose un regard utopique sur le monde et veut changer le cœur des hommes... Beaucoup de compassion... Ton ami en est la preuve vivante... Choix difficile, oui... Très difficile..._

Edward poussa un long soupir en écoutant les marmonnements du Choixpeau et il cessa bientôt d’en tenir compte, se rendant compte des discussions à voix basses qui avaient repris. Même la plupart des « _chapeaux flous_ » ne mettaient pas tant de temps. « _Faudrait se décider quand même un jour._ » Pensa-t-il, ennuyé. « _Mets-moi là où j’aurais un bon angle de vue pour ma mission entre Serpentard et Gryffondor_ »

– _Très bien, très bien... Je pense qu’il serait mieux que tu sois un spectateur neutre... Alors, essayons voir... SERDAIGLE !_

– Enfin ! souffla Edward en se levant.

Il rendit le Choixpeau qui parut vouloir rester accroché à sa tête pour lire dans ses pensées plus longtemps, mais il l’enleva d’un geste sec avant de se diriger très vite vers sa table où on l’applaudissait gaiement.

* * *

Le soir même, dans sa nouvelle salle commune, bien différente de celle des Serpentards qu’il avait fréquentée pendant deux mois, Edward ne rencontra personne d’intéressant avec qui faire ami-ami. Une fille qui s’appelait Cho l’avait bien accosté pour lui proposer de l’aide s’il en avait besoin, mais il l’avait trouvée tellement barbante qu’il s’était vite éclipsé. Puis plusieurs garçons de son dortoir l’avaient inclus dans leur groupe afin de se raconter les précédentes vacances, et il avait fait de son mieux pour les supporter... Peine perdue. Il se sentait complètement étranger à leurs préoccupations. Pour ne rien arranger, cette interminable journée l’avait épuisé.

Il partit donc s’isoler dans son dortoir qu’il observa d’un œil critique. Heureusement qu’il n’avait plus l’automail à cacher, sinon la situation aurait été problématique. Bien sûr, il lui restait ses nombreuses cicatrices, mais un tragique accident de balai les expliquerait aisément. Envy au contraire serait moins bien loti. Il lui faudrait faire semblant de manger, de boire, de dormir, de se laver. Actions typiquement humaines dont aucune ne lui était nécessaire.

Edward soupira en pensant à son « _ami_ » ainsi que le Choixpeau l’avait désigné. Il l’imaginait très bien en ce moment même, porté en triomphe dans la salle commune des Serpentards, ou martyrisant de malheureux élèves de première année, ou encore préparant un mauvais coup avec son nouveau meilleur ami aussi stupide et hautain que lui. Cette année promettait d’être longue.

En fait, il n’était pas très loin de la réalité. Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Envy n’était peut-être pas porté en triomphe, mais il avait eu droit à toutes les attentions et toutes les félicitations. Ses nouveaux camarades désiraient tous en savoir davantage sur lui, sur ses goûts, sur son passé. Comme à son habitude, il leur offrit de grands sourires censés favoriser le contact — d’après ce que ses 175 années d’expérience lui avaient appris. Il s’accommoda fort bien de cette popularité et en profita pour rencontrer ses compagnons de dortoirs. Drago Malefoy, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe l’avaient déjà pris sous leur aile, et il fit connaissance avec Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, tous deux intéressants à leur manière.

Pendant cette soirée, personne ne vint le provoquer. Il eut même l’agréable impression d’être un humain comme un autre. Bien entendu, quelques questions concernant son sexe lui furent posées. Il se fit un plaisir d’entretenir le mystère aussi longtemps que possible, c’est-à-dire jusqu’au moment où il rejoignit le dortoir des garçons. Il ne se lassait pas d’exploiter son physique pour fasciner les humains. Cette vie allait lui plaire, il en était sûr.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Edward se fit littéralement « _harponner_ » par son nouveau directeur de maison, le professeur Flitwick, qui lui fit part pendant une bonne partie de son petit-déjeuner, de son immense joie de l’accueillir chez ses Serdaigles. « J’étais certain, certain vous m’entendez, qu’un esprit aussi vif que le vôtre ne pouvait trouver sa place que dans ma maison, une maison qui accueille les futurs prodiges du monde sorcier. Oui, oui, parfaitement, et ne faites pas le modeste, mon cher Edward ». Le tout ponctué d’un petit rire satisfait sous les regards attentifs et tout aussi satisfaits des autres élèves attablés auprès d’eux.

– Vous avez hâte de commencer cette première journée, j’imagine, se réjouit Flitwick en lui donnant son emploi du temps. Mais je dois vous laisser, le devoir m’appelle.

Edward resta immobile un instant, comme si une tempête venait juste de passer. Quelques places plus loin, il croisa les regards rieurs d’un groupe de filles qui chuchotaient en l’observant. Maudit soit Roy Mustang qui lui avait appris l’art subtil — selon ses termes — de reconnaître les conquêtes potentielles. Lui qui auparavant n’aurait rien vu, même le nez collé dessus, avait acquis cette compétence... ce qui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Ou plutôt si, ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ces filles étaient effrayantes.

Soudain, il sentit un poids sur sa tête et des doigts apparurent dans son champ de vision.

– Salut nabot, lâcha Envy en quittant son accoudoir improvisé pour s’asseoir à côté de lui, le dos tourné vers la table. Je t’ai manqué cette nuit ?

Seul un regard noir lui répondit. Apparemment, cet emmerdeur acceptait volontiers de parler anglais lorsque ça risquait d’embarrasser Edward ! Maudit soit cet homonculus. Envy se pencha soudain davantage vers lui et chuchota.

– J’ai entendu des choses intéressantes hier soir à propos de tu sais qui.

– Voldemort ? chuchota Edward

– Mais non, Black, idiot, murmura Envy en fronçant les sourcils. Ils sont chiants avec leur peur à la con. Je m’y retrouve pas moi dans leurs « _tu sais q —_ »

Edward enfonça une tartine dans la bouche de l’homonculus, lui coupant la parole.

– On en reparlera plus tard. Au fait, tu as des cours en commun avec moi ?

– Que veux-tu que j’en sache ? rétorqua Envy en grimaçant alors qu’il mâchait la tartine d’un air dégoûté.

– Tu n’as pas reçu ton emploi du temps ? Tu devrais te dépêcher de le récupérer. Je te signale que c’est le premier jour de cours.

– Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à faire. C’est une perte de temps... J’ai pas envie de passer mes journées avec des gosses, assis sur un banc.

– Tu parles comme un vieillard aigri, se moqua Edward alors qu’Envy prenait une moue vexée. Fallait y penser avant de t’inscrire.

– J’ai pas eu trop le choix, je te signale ! J’allais pas te laisser là et partir dans la nature.

– Tu tiens tant que ça à moi ? ricana Edward.

Envy le fusilla du regard.

– Tu me fais chier, nabot. Tu sais très bien qu’on doit bosser ensemble sur ce coup-là.

– Alighieri, qu’est-ce que tu fais avec celui-là ? demanda une voix traînante derrière eux.

– Je lui donnais une leçon de vie, annonça Envy en souriant d’un air narquois. Mais tu as raison, il vaut mieux que je m’éloigne avant d’être contaminé.

Avant qu’il n’ait pu s’éloigner, Edward l’attrapa par le bras, le serrant avec force. Il le força à se courber pour l’écouter lui parler d’une voix basse et légèrement menaçante.

– J’espère pour toi que ce n’est qu’un rôle, sinon ça risque de très mal se passer entre toi et moi.

Envy dégagea son bras d’un geste sec.

– Ciao minus, salua-t-il avant de s’en aller avec Drago et sa bande.

Au passage, Goyle lui asséna un coup de coude à l’arrière de la tête et Edward renversa son jus de citrouille dans un grognement. Il jura en amestrian.

– Tu as besoin d’aide ?

– Ah, salut Hermione. Non, c’est rien, la rassura-t-il en sortant sa baguette pour se nettoyer d’un simple sort.

– Apparemment Malefoy et ses amis ne t’apprécient pas beaucoup toi non plus, remarqua Hermione d’un air concerné en resserrant son manuel d’arithmancie contre elle. Fais attention à toi, Edward.

– Appelle moi Ed, je te dis, maugréa-t-il en se levant. Dis-moi, tu commences avec arithmancie ce matin ?

– Oui. Toi aussi ? C’est super qu’on partage un cours tous les deux, se réjouit-elle avec un grand sourire. En plus cette matière promet d’être vraiment passionnante ! Tu as déjà lu le manuel ? Je l’ai dévoré la semaine dernière...

* * *

La matinée fut étrange.

Sa première heure s’était déroulée normalement. Il avait trouvé le cours du professeur Vector intéressant, mais un peu trop basique à son goût. Il espérait que c’était uniquement pour ménager les élèves le premier jour et pas parce que le niveau était celui... eh bien... euh... d’enfants de treize ans, réalisa-t-il avec déception.

Ensuite, les choses s’étaient corsées. En arrivant au cours de métamorphose, commun avec les Gryffondors — dont Hermione faisait bien entendu partie —, il apprit par Harry et Ron, qui les avaient rejoints, que la jeune fille avait précédemment assisté au cours de divination avec eux. Problème. À cette heure-là elle était en arithmancie avec lui. Or Edward avait suffisamment étudié la magie pour savoir que le fait de se trouver à deux endroits à la fois était tout de même hors-norme. Devant l’air paniqué d’Hermione, il comprit qu’une affaire illégale se cachait là-dessous et préféra se taire.

Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante.

Dès la fin des deux heures, elle le tira derrière elle en s’excusant vaguement auprès de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui observèrent ce départ avec curiosité.

– Tu as une sœur jumelle ? Je n’étais pas au courant, lâcha Edward lorsqu’ils furent seuls.

Hermione le gratifia d’un regard surpris avant de comprendre qu’il se moquait d’elle. Elle rougit furieusement.

– Ce n’est pas drôle Ed, je... Enfin, c’est le professeur McGonagall qui a pris ce risque pour moi. Personne ne doit savoir, c’est illégal et dangereux. Si tu pouvais...

– Motus et bouche cousue, promit Edward.

Il se souvint avec nostalgie de tous ceux qui avaient gardé ses secrets dans son monde. Bien sûr qu’il ne dirait jamais rien. Une petite voix, loin dans sa tête, susurra que gagner ainsi la confiance de la jeune fille pourrait lui servir plus tard. Il balaya immédiatement cette vilaine idée, les paroles d’Envy lui revenant à leur tour. Devenait-il manipulateur ? Ou l’avait-il toujours été ?

– Tu peux compter sur moi, ajouta-t-il avec sérieux.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire sincère et soulagé avant de serrer chaleureusement sa main entre les siennes.

– Merci infiniment, Ed.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Envy quitta son cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, ravi du spectacle auquel il venait d’assister. Drago était un véritable idiot, et sa tête lors de l’incident avec Buck valait de l’or. Ce fut d’ailleurs le seul événement intéressant de la journée. Il avait passé ses premiers jours à suivre Malefoy comme un bon toutou. Après tout, n’était-ce pas là sa place ? Toujours le toutou de quelqu’un. D’abord celui de Père, maintenant celui de Malefoy.

Ce crétin de Malefoy qui avait trouvé subtil de provoquer une bête bien plus forte et dangereuse que lui. Un peu comme il le faisait avec lui-même certaines fois, alors que le sorcier était persuadé de sa supériorité ! Ah, l’insouciance...

– Ed aurait sûrement voulu voir ça, rit un Gryffondor qu’Envy reconnut comme étant Weasley, le traître à son sang. La tronche de Malefoy était impayable.

Apparemment, le talent d’Edward pour se faire des amis était toujours aussi vivace. Après tout chez eux, à Amestris, n’était-il pas « l’ami du peuple » ? Envy pinça les lèvres en observant le trio s’éloigner. Ils en discutaient de leur nouvelle fréquentation. Cette scène lui provoqua un sentiment de déjà-vu...

Harry s’adressait à Hermione.

– À propos d’Edward, tu lui voulais quoi tout à l’heure exactement, en l’entraînant dans un coin isolé ?

– Oh... euh... Eh bien... Je...

La jeune fille s’était mise à rougir furieusement et Envy avait haussé un sourcil, sa curiosité aiguillonnée par l’évocation du prénom de son compagnon dans la discussion, ainsi que par la réaction étrange de la Sang de bourbe préférée de Malefoy. Il les avait donc suivis, alors qu’ils bifurquaient dans un couloir opposé à celui qui menait aux cachots.

– On a discuté de... choses et d’autres, avait évasivement répondu Hermione sous les regards inquisiteurs des trois garçons.

– Tu as le bégui —

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux toi ? aboya soudain Harry qui venait d’apercevoir Envy par-dessus son épaule.

Aussitôt les deux autres s’étaient tournés vers le Serpentard et Ron avait pris un air furieux.

– Arrête de nous suivre.

– Tu te crois le centre du monde ? Avait rétorqué Envy d’un air hautain en rejetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule d’un geste dédaigneux. J’ai le droit de marcher où je veux. Si ça te plaît pas, t’as qu’à aller te faire mettre.

– Mouais. Sauf que ton dortoir est à l’opposé, avait fait remarquer Harry.

Il affichait un air gêné, ce pauvre chéri. Son vocabulaire devait le choquer.

Envy les avait dépassés avec un grand sourire provocateur, sans oublier de se faire un petit plaisir en balançant au passage un bon coup d’épaule à ce connard de Weasley.

– Quel goujat, s’était indignée cette pimbêche de Sang-de-bourbe lorsqu’il avait disparu au bout du couloir.

Là, il s’était simplement arrêté, l’oreille tendue pour suivre le reste de la conversation.

– Quel crétin congénital plutôt ! Avait répondu Weasley d’une voix aigüe.

Le pauvre petit n’avait pas aimé son coup d’épaule viril, apparemment !

– On vient à peine de le rencontrer et je le déteste déjà !

– Il doit bien s’entendre avec Malefoy, avait soupiré Potter. Mauvais ça, si Malefoy l’ajoute à sa bande !

– Et ça risque de créer beaucoup d’ennuis à Ed, avait repris Granger d’un ton inquiet. Alighieri semble avoir une dent contre lui. Déjà ce matin au petit-déjeuner, il parait qu’il est allé lui chercher des ennuis...

– Tu penses que du coup Malefoy va aussi s’en prendre à lui ? Avait demandé Potter.

– On peut pas les laisser faire ! s’était alors énervé le rouquin. Ed ne lui a jamais rien fait !

– En fait, on n’en sait rien, rectifia Hermione. En tout cas, pour Ed et Alighieri. Ils paraissent se connaître, non ?

Quelques mètres plus loin, Envy avait pris un air perplexe.

Non. Vraiment. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment ce stupide gamin se débrouillait pour que, sans même le demander, tous les gens qu’il rencontrait cherchaient à l’aider. Sans exception ! Il avait même réussi à devenir ami avec Scar, c’était dire à quel point ce type était doué ! Et maintenant ce « t _rio d’or_ », comme certains l’appelaient, souhaitait la même chose. C’était ahurissant ! Edward devait bien avoir un secret pour réussir un tel tour de force à chaque fois.

La morsure de l’envie le prit au ventre.

Oui. Il l’enviait, enviait son don, enviait cette facilité à vivre dans ce nouveau monde et à s’y intégrer alors qu’il savait pertinemment ne pas en avoir réellement besoin. Car une fois la mission terminée, il retournerait certainement de l’autre côté, dans son ancien monde. Alors que lui, Envy, avait besoin de réussir à s’intégrer ici, parce qu’il devrait y rester, quoiqu’il arrive.

Frustré, son ressentiment envers Edward augmenta.

La vie était injuste.

* * *

– Eh Harry, héla Seamus Finnigan pendant le cours de Potion commun aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards. Tu as entendu ? Dans la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin, ils disent qu’on a repéré Sirius Black.

– Où ça ? demandèrent Harry et Ron d’une seule voix.

Envy se désintéressa de la conversation, ayant déjà eu vent de la nouvelle le matin même en écoutant les ragots colportés dans sa maison. Par contre, il fixa Malefoy avec attention, sentant parfaitement sa fébrilité et son impatience alors qu’il semblait brûler d’envie d’intervenir dans la conversation. Étrange... Une lueur malfaisante brillait dans son regard, la même qu’Envy avait eue le jour où il avait enfin avoué avec une joie sans mélange à Mustang avoir assassiné son meilleur ami. Quelque chose d’intéressant se cachait là-dessous.

– Tu veux essayer d’attraper Black à toi tout seul, Potter ? demanda Malefoy sans quitter une seule seconde Harry des yeux.

– Exactement, répondit le Gryffondor d’un ton détaché.

Malefoy sourit, Envy se pencha sur son chaudron pour mieux suivre l’échange.

– Si j’étais à ta place, commenta Drago à voix basse. J’aurais déjà tenté quelque chose. Je ne resterais pas à l’école comme un gentil garçon. Je sortirais d’ici pour aller le chercher.

– Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Malefoy ? répondit Ron d’un ton brusque, faisant écho à la question qu’Envy se posait intérieurement.

– Tu ne sais donc pas, Potter ? chuchota Malefoy en clignant ses petits yeux pâles.

– Je ne sais pas quoi ?

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

– Tu préfères sans doute ne pas risquer ta peau et laisser les Détraqueurs faire le travail ? Mais si j’étais toi, je me vengerais. J’essaierais de le retrouver moi-même.

– De quoi tu —

– Vous devriez avoir fini de mélanger vos ingrédients, maintenant, annonça soudain Rogue, mettant fin à la discussion, laissant Envy sur sa faim.

Il tirerait cette affaire au clair.

* * *

Le soir même, dans leur salle commune, Envy interrogea Malefoy qui se fit une joie de le mettre dans la confidence concernant les sous-entendus adressés plus tôt à Harry Potter. Il lui raconta tout. Que Sirius Black était le parrain de Harry, qu’il avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter — bien que, sur le moment, Envy n’ait eu aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien signifier — et qu’il était coupable du meurtre de Peter Pettigrow, un autre ami du père de Harry.

– Voilà la version officielle, murmura Drago en se penchant dans son fauteuil en cuir. C’est certain que Black va essayer de venger « _Tu-Sais-Qui_ », enfin c’est ce que les gens du ministère croient. Après tout, le meurtre qu’il a commis prouve bien qu’il était un Mangemort, lui aussi, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait à l’époque. Il a bien joué son rôle.

Envy s’approcha lui aussi, jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne soient plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, à l’écart du reste de la clique de Malefoy. Envy buvait ses paroles, enregistrant les informations avec satisfaction. Maintenant, il était certain que Black viendrait tôt ou tard à Poudlard pour Harry. Que ce soit pour le tuer ou non, il viendrait, c’était sûr.

– Mais il y a une autre version de cette histoire, poursuivit Drago à la surprise d’Envy. La vérité sur le meurtre des Potter...

– Quoi ? Quelle vérité ? demanda l’homonculus, avide.

Conscient de tenir son public en haleine, Malefoy sourit en coin, mais ne répondit pas, l’œil brillant de malice et de satisfaction. Envy comprit qu’il n’obtiendrait rien de plus. Il avait appris à reconnaître ce regard, celui que le sorcier utilisait chaque fois qu’il abordait un sujet dont la plupart des informations venaient de son père, et que celui-ci les lui avait transmises en temps qu’ancien Mangemort.

Bien sûr, Drago ignorait qu’Envy savait qui était réellement Malefoy senior. Et heureusement, car ce sujet était on ne peut plus tabou chez les Serpentards, dont certains comptaient d’anciens Mangemorts dans leur famille.

Les sang purs avaient vraiment un problème de consanguinité qui leur pendait au nez, pensa Envy. Il en avait pris conscience le jour où les arbres généalogiques des plus grandes familles de sorciers lui avaient été montrés.

Maintenant que les suppositions d’Edward étaient confirmées sur la venue de Black, il devait le mettre au courant. Inutile de dire que ça lui faisait mal au... enfin bref. L’autre nabot ne se priverait pas de lui lancer son regard satisfait du genre « _je te l’avais bien dit, tu n’es qu’un pauvre crétin et moi je suis décidément bien trop intelligent pour toi_ ». Regard qui lui donnerait une irrépressible envie de cogner sa jolie petite tête blonde contre un mur. Violemment. À plusieurs reprises. Très fort.

Envy soupira et soudain, un étrange bourdonnement vint de son ventre qu’il fixa en haussant un sourcil. Perplexe, il le frotta à travers ses vêtements, une crispation inhabituelle le gênait. Il avait envie de quelque chose, sans comprendre de quoi il pouvait bien s’agir. Sa bouche s’emplit de salive et il fronça le nez en déglutissant. Qu’est-ce que c’était ? Ça aurait pu ressembler à une envie de sang, mais c’était... différent.


	6. Appât, chasse et faim

Le lendemain matin, après avoir quitté son cours de Potion qu’il suivait en commun avec les stupides Gryffondors, Envy partit de son côté à la recherche du nabot. À cette heure-ci, il le trouverait sûrement sur le chemin de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. L’odeur du festin emplissait l’atmosphère au-delà des grandes portes et, à sa grande surprise, son ventre se manifesta par un grondement sonore. La douleur qu’il ressentait depuis la veille n’avait pas reflué. En fait, c’était même l’inverse.

Il s’éloigna prudemment des portes et continua son chemin, jusqu’à croiser quelques Poufsouffles, suivis par un groupe hétéroclite d’élèves de différentes maisons. Envy s’adossa dans un coin, scrutant la foule à la recherche d’Ed. Décidément ce nabot lui rendait la vie impossible. Quand Envy ne voulait pas le croiser, il le voyait partout et lorsque c’était le contraire, ce fichu Fullmetal demeurait introuvable. Quelle logique y avait-il là-dedans ? Heureusement, il n’eut pas à faire le pied de grue trop longtemps, car bientôt l’objet de son agacement s’approcha, accompagné de...

D’abord perplexe, Envy sentit l’aiguillon de la curiosité lui picorer l’échine en voyant le nabot parler à cette insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout qui se trouvait précisément dans son cours de potion... à lui... quelques minutes auparavant. Comment cette fille avait-elle bien pu le dépasser sans qu’il la voie ? À moins qu’elle ait utilisé un raccourci qu’il ne connaissait pas ? Après tout c’était possible, lui-même en avait déjà découvert un durant ses escapades nocturnes pour tuer le temps, alors que tous les êtres vivants du château dormaient.

– Tu devais être en potion avec Ron et Harry là, non ? demanda Edward à voix basse alors qu’ils passaient près de lui sans le voir.

– Oui, confirma Hermione en hochant la tête. Tu pourras me servir d’alibi ?

– Bien sûr.

Envy ne comprit pas leur conversation et montra les dents, irrité que le nabot puisse partager des secrets avec cette fille qu’il venait à peine de rencontrer. Pourquoi lui accordait-il autant d’importance, alors qu’il se fichait pas mal d’Envy, _son_ coéquipier ? Ne devait-il pas tout partager avec lui ? Génial, maintenant il apprenait que le nabot lui cachait des choses. Tiens ! Il devrait même faire demi-tour et ne rien lui dire sur Sirius Black pour faire bonne mesure !

Son ressentiment s’accrut lorsqu’il intercepta le sourire complice qu’échangèrent les deux humains. Oubliant ses envies de vengeance secrète au profit d’une action directe, il bondit en avant et trotta derrière eux jusqu’à attraper Edward par le bras juste devant les grandes portes.

– Faut qu’on cause, grinça-t-il tandis que l’autre se retournait vers lui d’un air ennuyé au possible.

– Quoi ? Ça ne peut pas attendre ? J’ai faim.

– Non. Maintenant, grogna-t-il en fusillant Hermione d’un regard noir.

Edward poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme et s’excusa auprès de son amie en lui disant qu’il la rejoindrait plus tard et de ne pas l’attendre avant de suivre Envy, plus loin, à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Abandonnant l’idée de se défaire de la poigne de l’Homonculus avant même d’avoir essayé, Edward ne pipa mot et Envy s’arrêta enfin, se tournant brusquement vers lui.

– Eh bien, tu n’as pas peur d’être vu avec un Sang-de-bourbe ? lâcha Edward, sarcastique et rancunier.

– Je suis pas d’humeur là, rétorqua Envy en le tirant davantage dans l’ombre à l’écart du lieu de passage. C’est quoi ce cirque avec Granger ? Qu’est-ce que vous cachez ?

Edward cligna plusieurs fois des yeux d’un air déconcerté avant que sa bouche ne se torde en un rictus désagréable.

– C’est juste de la complicité entre amis, rien d’autre. Tu voulais quelque chose d’autre ou je peux m’en aller maintenant ?

Disant cela, il se dégagea d’un geste sec et fourra les mains dans ses poches avant de tourner le dos à Envy.

– _Black est le parrain de Potter._

Ayant fait volte-face au début de la phrase, sûrement dans l’objectif de le rabrouer parce qu’il parlait dans leur langue natale en public, Edward se figea sur place et le fixa en pâlissant.

– _Les parents de ton pote l’avaient choisi comme Gardien du Secret quand Voldemort les cherchait pour les tuer et il les a trahis en conduisant Voldemort droit chez eux la nuit où ils sont morts. Et plus tard il a tué une dizaine de Moldus et un autre ami des Potter-_

– _Attends,_ l’interrompit Edward en levant les mains pour le pousser plus loin dans l’ombre. _Raconte-moi tout en détail que je comprenne bien._

Sans perdre un instant, Envy lui résuma rapidement ce qu’il avait appris par Drago et Edward sembla comprendre plus de choses que lui sur le rôle de « _Gardien du Secret_ » et ce que cela impliquait. Il l’écouta jusqu’au bout attentivement et, à son grand étonnement, n’en profita pas pour lui lancer comme d’habitude l’un de ses regards condescendants dont il avait le secret. Au contraire, il paraissait gêné, pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Envy.

– _Y a un problème ?_

Edward sortit de sa profonde réflexion pour le regarder sans sembler réellement le voir.

– _C’est une histoire horrible,_ dit-il finalement. _Ça me fait de la peine pour Harry. Il a déjà surmonté beaucoup d’épreuves... Alors ça, en plus de tout le reste..._

– _Je ne vois pas où est le pépin,_ répliqua Envy dans un mouvement d’épaule nonchalant. _Black n’a pas encore essayé de le tuer._

Edward lui lança un regard incrédule et troublé.

– _Tu ne vois donc vraiment pas à quel point le fait de savoir que Black est son parrain et en même temps celui qui a provoqué la mort de ses parents puisse être un choc violent pour lui s’il venait à l’apprendre?_

– _Bah. Il n’a jamais rencontré ce type,_ contra Envy. _Qu’est-ce que ça pourrait lui faire ? C’est pas comme s’il tenait à lui et que le type l’avait trahi._

– _Tu as encore un long chemin à faire avant de devenir humain,_ soupira Edward en se frottant la nuque d’un air embarrassé et soucieux. _Enfin... Il y a au moins un point positif là-dedans. Ça va nous aider. Maintenant que l’on connaît ses motivations, on pourrait lui tendre un piège._

Envy fronça les sourcils. Comment le nabot pouvait-il avoir eu l’idée d’un plan en si peu de temps ? Instinct de fauteur de trouble ou réflexe de militaire ? Envy préférait de loin la première option. Hélas, c’était la moins probable. Ce gamin était un vrai rabat-joie.

– _À quoi tu penses ?_

– _Un appât,_ proposa Edward sérieusement.

Envy haussa un sourcil puis éclata de rire.

– _Après tous tes discours sur l’amitié, tu vas sacrifier ton nouveau pote pour interroger un mec dont tu n’es même pas sûr d’obtenir la moindre information valable ? Ça me plaît énormément !_

– _À vrai dire, c’est toi l’appât auquel je pensais,_ réagit Edward d’un air vaguement dégoûté par la proposition de l’Homonculus. _Tu pourrais prendre l’apparence de Harry pour attirer Black et ensuite, on pourrait l’interroger comme prévu. C’est simple, mais ça devrait fonctionner. Personne ne connaît tes facultés, ça nous donne un_ _sérieux avantage._

Envy prit un air déçu. Comment avait-il pu croire qu’un défenseur de la veuve et de l’orphelin tel qu’Edward Elric puisse envisager — rien qu’un instant — de risquer la vie d’un ami pour arriver à ses fins ? Il soupira, puis sourit à nouveau, désabusé. Ce type ne changerait jamais. Et en quelque sorte, c’était rassurant. Après tout, c’était lui qui l’avait conforté dans son désir de devenir humain. Et le jour où Edward tomberait du mauvais côté, alors Envy savait qu’il perdrait très certainement foi en l’humanité.

– En fait... Tu es plutôt fourbe, commenta Envy, affichant toujours son sourire en coin. Et après c’est moi qui suis un méchant Serpentar-

Un grognement violent vint encore une fois de son ventre, résonnant dans le silence du couloir alors qu’il s’était tu sous l’afflux de douleur. Face à lui, Edward le fixait avec des yeux ronds. Puis un rire lui échappa.

– Tu aurais dû voir ta tronche !

Envy serra les dents et frictionna son ventre instinctivement.

– Ta gueule. J’y peux rien, ça me fait ça depuis hier soir.

Le sourire d’Edward s’effaça quelque peu et il afficha un air incrédule.

– Attends, rassure-moi, tu sais ce que c’est au moins ? demanda-t-il, l’air plus qu’ébahi.

– Non, aboya Envy en retour, de mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi, ça t’intéresse peut-être ? Tu t’inquiètes ?

Edward haussa un sourcil avant de rire à nouveau, plus fort qu’avant.

– Je n’ai aucune raison de m’inquiéter. Tu as faim, c’est tout !

– Faim ? répéta Envy. Moi, Envy, faim ? Tu te fous de ma gueule. Je n’ai jamais eu faim de toute mon existence. _C’est un truc d’humain je te signale._ Et j’en suis pas un, aux dernières nouvelles.

– Eh bien, je te conseille de réviser ton jugement, répondit Edward en s’éloignant pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Ça coûte rien d’essayer.

Il disparut bientôt derrière les portes et Envy resta debout les bras ballants, en pleine réflexion. Il ne pouvait pas physiquement avoir faim. C’était contre sa nature. Il n’était pas vivant, il n’avait pas besoin de se nourrir. Les Homonculus ne mangeaient pas. Un souvenir le frappa. Lors du pacte conclu avec la Vérité, il avait été convenu qu’il deviendrait humain. Mais il ignorait quand et comment. Se pourrait-il qu’il le devienne progressivement et que le processus soit déjà en marche ?

Son ventre gargouilla une nouvelle fois et il grimaça. Agacé, il tourna les talons et partit en direction des cachots, buté et bien déterminé à ne pas suivre le conseil du nabot.

* * *

En fin de semaine, Edward était définitivement ami avec le trio. C’était comme s’ils s’étaient toujours connus. Bien sûr, il avait davantage d’affinités avec Hermione, qui avait failli atterrir à Serdaigle deux ans auparavant et qui partageait sa passion des livres, du savoir, ainsi que le secret du Retourneur de Temps. Avec Ron, Edward partageait le goût pour les jeux et les plaisanteries. D’ailleurs ils savaient tous les deux déceler les limites de la patience d’Hermione à ce sujet et se remettre à leurs devoirs pour éviter son courroux.

Par contre... Avec Harry, les choses s’avéraient moins évidentes pour l’instant. Le garçon lui semblait distant et insaisissable. Encore plus depuis qu’Edward savait pour son parrain et qu’il devait lui cacher cette lourde vérité. Mais dans l’ensemble, ils s’entendaient bien.

– Dis Ed, tu as un problème avec ce type-là, le Serpentard ? demanda Ron qui se servait allègrement dans tous les plats à sa disposition pour le dessert.

Edward sortit de ses pensées et releva le nez de son assiette dont il dévorait le contenu avec application sous les regards curieux de ses voisins, tous élèves de Gryffondor. C’était la première fois que ses amis l’avaient invité à déjeuner à leur table et, que ce soit dû ou non à une agréable compagnie, la nourriture lui paraissait dix fois meilleure de ce côté de la Grande Salle.

– Alighieri, précisa inutilement Harry devant le silence d’Edward.

– Oh... Euh... Non, pas vraiment.

Les trois autour de lui ne paraissaient pas le moins du monde convaincus.

– Pourtant vous semblez toujours vous disputer dès que vous vous croisez, fit remarquer Hermione. Encore hier midi, il y avait visiblement de l’orage dans l’air, vous ne sembliez pas vous entendre et pourtant il était venu exprès pour discuter avec toi. C’est plutôt contradictoire, tu comprendras. À moins qu’il t’ait pris pour cible.

Edward fixa ses amis pensivement tout en réfléchissant à une réponse convaincante. Lui-même n’était pas très sûr de la nature de leur relation. Avant le Jour promis, ils étaient adversaires, voire ennemis mortels. Puis Edward avait sauvé Envy par compassion, avant de le faire s’échapper et de se retrouver donc le complice de cette évasion, même si celle-ci se révéla brève. Enfin, il était mort pour lui. Pourtant, malgré ce lien qui pouvait paraître fort, depuis leur arrivée ici, ils n’avaient pratiquement aucun contact, à moins que cela ne concerne leur mission. Que pouvaient-ils bien être ? Complices... Compagnon d’armes... Alliés... ? Amis... Certainement pas. Ou du moins pas encore.

– C’est... compliqué, avoua-t-il finalement en mordant pensivement sa cuillère.

– Tu ferais mieux de l’éviter, commenta Ron la bouche pleine en pointant sa fourchette dans sa direction. Ce type est pas net. Il nous a suivis une fois et il traîne tout le temps avec Malefoy. C’est son nouveau toutou.

Edward ne le détrompa pas et se retourna afin de fixer le sujet de leur conversation, assis à l’autre bout de la Grande Salle, entouré de Malefoy et ses amis. Il semblait évoluer facilement dans ce nouvel environnement, comme si rien n’aurait pu lui faire davantage plaisir que d’être ici, dans une école, à devoir constamment côtoyer des enfants d’au moins 160 ans de moins que lui. En fait, il lui enviait un peu cette aisance, même s’il l’utilisait pour se créer sa propre cour, d’après ce qu’il voyait.

Envy parlait avec animation, avec de grands gestes théâtraux. Il semblait captiver le groupe de Serpentards par son exubérance et sa brillance. Certaines filles de sa maison le fixaient d’ailleurs avec énormément d’intérêt. Peut-être même quelques garçons. Après tout, les débats sur son physique androgyne étaient encore d’actualité et nombreux étaient ceux qui s’étaient interrogés sur son sexe véritable. Edward lui-même avait été indécis pendant un temps, à Amestris, se souvint-il, amusé. Il posa le menton contre sa main et l’observa silencieusement, tout en prêtant une oreille attentive à la discussion autour de lui. Celle-ci s’était étendue à d’autres Gryffondors et orientée tout naturellement vers la sournoiserie bien connue des Serpentards.

Manichéisme quand tu nous tiens, pensa-t-il, presque attendri par la naïveté de ses amis. Ils étaient jeunes et inexpérimentés. Oh, bien sûr il comprenait leur point de vue. À leur âge, il devait en avoir un semblable sur certains aspects du monde. Cette époque lui paraissait si lointaine.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu’aucune nouvelle de Black ne parvienne jusqu’à Poudlard. Pour l’instant, Edward et Envy avaient bon espoir qu’il finisse par approcher de l’école. Peut-être était-il même déjà là, à rôder dans l’ombre autour du château, attendant l’occasion d’attraper Harry pour venger son ancien maître. Ignorant qu’il y était attendu de pied ferme pour un interrogatoire dans les règles de l’art. Ayant l’avantage de la surprise et du terrain, Envy et Edward gardaient patience.

Enfin c’était beaucoup dire. Parce que d’un côté, Envy ne tenait pas en place. Il voulait de l’action. Et d’un autre côté, il fallait bien avouer que leur relation était plutôt tendue. Et comme Edward n’avait aucun ami à part le trio, même dans sa propre maison, il lui restait trop de temps pour penser à tout ce qu’il avait perdu. Il savait qu’il était vain de remuer le passé... Mais c’était plus fort que lui. Il se demandait comment allait son frère, ses amis, maître Izumi, ses collègues... L’avaient-ils réellement oublié ?

Cette idée était rassurante autant que douloureuse. Rassurante, car ses proches ne subiraient aucune retombée de sa trahison et de sa mise à mort. Mais terriblement douloureuse, car il n’existait pas. Il ne possédait plus d’identité. Personne pour savoir qui était Edward Elric, personne avec qui évoquer son passé, personne qui connaisse son histoire. Personne... à part Envy. Qui malheureusement se comportait comme un Mangemort en herbe.

Envy n’avait-il donc rien compris à leur mission ? Ou la Vérité lui en avait-elle donné une autre sans en faire part à Edward ? Plus le temps passait, et plus il envisageait ce cas de figure. La Vérité désirait-elle en fait qu’ils s’entre-tuent ? Qu’ils s’affrontent ? Ou bien vraiment qu’ils s’associent ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Et il avait le blues.

Sans compter que la veille, il avait suivi son premier cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ils avaient commencé l’étude des épouvantards. Juste avant, il avait entendu parler du passage raté de Harry et de l’interruption du cours, ce qui lui avait fait redouter l’expérience. Il s’était demandé quelle était sa peur la plus profonde. Il y avait encore un an, il aurait dit qu’il s’agissait du résultat de sa transmutation humaine ratée ou bien de ne jamais réussir à rendre un corps à son frère. Mais depuis, il avait compris ce qui se cachait réellement derrière cette « _erreur_ », et sa culpabilité d’avoir tué sa mère une deuxième fois ayant disparu, elle ne l’effrayait plus. Quant à Alphonse, il était sain et sauf, protégé par ses amis. Bref. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que pouvait bien être sa plus grande peur.

Voilà pourquoi l’apparence de son épouvantard l’avait tant surpris quand il s’y était trouvé confronté. C’était bien l’une des seules visions auxquelles il n’avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Il s’était alors davantage figé de stupeur que de terreur. Comme tout le reste de la classe.

Envy.

Pourquoi lui ? Il n’avait pas peur de lui ! Hélas, personne n’avait interprété correctement sa réaction devant l’apparition. Maintenant, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l’école. Bien entendu, les Serpentards se moquaient ouvertement de lui dès qu’ils le croisaient. Et il fuyait Envy comme la peste, ne voulant surtout pas lui faire face, trop gêné par cet épisode fort embarrassant. De quoi avait-il peur franchement ? Qu’il devienne un Mangemort ? Qu’il change de camp ? Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Peut-être l’épouvantard s’était-il trompé. Oui, c’était sûrement ça.

– Ed, tu es encore là ?

Il s’éveilla de sa léthargie et regarda Hermione, debout derrière lui.

– Tout va bien ? Tu sembles ailleurs depuis... hier. Tu as besoin d’en parler ?

Edward rougit faiblement devant son air inquiet et prit son sac de cours avant de se lever. Elle aussi pensait qu’il avait peur d’Envy. Quelle humiliation. Jamais il ne craindrait l’Homonculus. Pas après l’avoir vu plus bas que terre. Pas après l’avoir porté dans sa poche pendant deux semaines, comme un nourrisson, ou plutôt même comme un impotent ! Quoi de mieux pour ne plus redouter une personne ? Mais il était le seul, avec le principal concerné, à connaître cette partie de l’histoire. Les autres, eh bien, pensaient ce qu’ils voulaient et il ne pouvait rien y changer. N’empêche. C’était vraiment gênant.

– Non, je vais très bien, grommela-t-il d’un ton bourru.

Il vit Ron et Harry plus loin qui regardaient dans leur direction, semblant inquiets eux aussi.

– Si tu as besoin, nous sommes là, tu sais ? On se fait du souci pour toi.

Côte à côte, ils s’avancèrent jusqu’aux deux garçons qui paraissaient un peu mal à l’aise.

– Arrêtez de vous en faire pour ça, maugréa Edward en montrant les dents, vexé. Cet épouvantard devait être malade. J’ai pas peur de ce ty-

– Bouh !

Edward bondit alors que deux mains s’abattaient sur ses épaules brusquement. Son cœur s’arrêta de battre pendant une fraction de seconde avant que ses réflexes ne prennent le dessus et qu’il n’esquive la prise sur ses épaules pour faire volte-face, les yeux écarquillés. La table des Serpentards éclata en rires tonitruants tandis qu’Envy affichait un sourire triomphant. Il remit son col en place d’un geste empli de dédain en lançant un rictus condescendant à Edward.

– Tu te trouves malin ? s’écria Hermione, rouge de colère en fixant Envy.

– Mais c’est qu’elle grifferait la petite lionne ! railla l’Homonculus avant de se retourner vers Edward qui le fixait avec rage en serrant les poings.

– Alors comme ça tu as peur de moi, nabot ? C’est vraiment amusant.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a d’amusant à ça, rétorqua Harry en se levant pour faire barrage entre Envy et Edward.

Ce dernier, se sentant materné et infantilisé, ne le supporta pas plus longtemps. Il pouvait se débrouiller seul ! Il n’allait pas se faire défendre par un gamin alors qu’il avait vécu la guerre, c’était le monde à l’envers ! Touché en plein cœur dans sa fierté, il poussa Harry sur le côté et bomba le torse en se confrontant à Envy qui le fixait, narquois. Ils s’affrontèrent du regard, aucun ne cillant.

– Ça te va bien de venir fanfaronner, mais tu ferais moins le malin si tu voyais en quoi je t’ai transformé pour contrer l’épouvantard, rétorqua Edward.

Envy prit un air troublé alors que l’autre commençait à sourire.

– Cette robe à froufrou t’allait à merveille mademoiselle Alighieri, s’amusa-t-il en prenant la main d’Envy et se courbant pour un faux baise-main.

Envy rougit furieusement en s’arrachant à la prise.

– Va te faire foutre, Elric !

Cette fois les rires des spectateurs de la scène fusèrent principalement des tables de Gryffondors et de Poufsouffles. Envy tourna sèchement les talons et s’éloigna d’une démarche fière qui, l’espérait-il sans doute, permettrait de sauver un peu de son honneur.

– C’était brillant, s’exclama Ron, hilare. Tu as vraiment fait ça ?

Edward sourit malicieusement pour toute réponse. Cette fois, même Hermione se joignit à l’hilarité générale.

* * *

Une fois la fin de journée arrivée, la rumeur avait gagné toute l’école, se répandant aussi vite que celle de la peur d’Edward. Même les Serpentards avaient essayé de se moquer de l’Homonculus, depuis qu’ils avaient vérifié que le Serdaigle avait dit sur ce qu’il avait fait pendant le cours du professeur Lupin. Furieux et vexé, Envy les avait vite remis à leur place en les effrayant comme il savait si bien le faire, discrètement et sans témoin bien entendu. Le lendemain, aucun membre de sa maison n’osa plus commenter l’incident, même dans son dos. À part Drago qui ne s’était pas privé de lui faire remarquer qu’il n’appréciait pas qu’un membre de son groupe se fasse soit fait ridiculiser en public.

– Alors Alighieri, hâte de voir ce que l’épouvantard va te montrer, ricana Ron, accompagné de Harry en passant devant lui quand ils entèrent dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Tu as peur qu’on découvre ton goût pour les robes à froufrou ?

Envy le fusilla des yeux et le suivit du regard jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne se placent au fond de la classe, avec tous les élèves ayant déjà passé le « _test_ » de l’épouvantard. Lui-même se demandait bien quelle forme il prendrait à son passage. Quelle était sa peur la plus profonde, la plus primale ? Père ? La Vérité ? Mustang ? Sa nature d’Homonculus ? Que se passerait-il si jamais la créature prenait sa véritable forme devant tant de témoins ? Personne ne pourrait savoir que c’était lui, même s’il était tout de même vaguement reconnaissable.

Légèrement nerveux et davantage curieux, il suivit Lupin des yeux lors de son entrée dans la salle de classe. Le professeur sortit sa baguette puis leur suggéra de se mettre en rang. Envy se retrouva poussé en avant. Il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut une touffe de cheveux roux au milieu de la foule. Vraiment, Edward aurait pu mener une carrière militaire brillante, étant donné son talent pour se faire de loyaux chiens de garde.

– Mr Alighieri, à trois, l’épouvantard sortira. Vous êtes prêt ? demanda aimablement Lupin, de son ton doux habituel.

Envy serra davantage sa baguette, toute son attention fixée sur l’armoire close. Qu’est-ce qui allait apparaître ?

– Un... Deux... Trois.

La porte s’ouvrit. Le processus de réflexion de la créature débuta, passant d’une forme à l’autre à grande vitesse, roulant sur elle-même. Prêt à lancer le sort, Envy fronça les sourcils, le bras levé.

Mais l’épouvantard continuait inlassablement à tourner. Sans se décider.

Perplexe, Lupin s’avança, visiblement intrigué par le phénomène. Derrière Envy, les élèves reculèrent, redoutant l’explosion alors que la créature émettait un sifflement semblable à celui d’une bouilloire. Le crissement devint progressivement de plus en plus aigu, forçant la plupart des personnes présentes à se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles. L’épouvantard continuait de se tortiller et de tourbillonner de plus en plus vite tout en se lamentant. Il paraissait souffrir le martyre.

La lumière qu’il émettait devint éblouissante. Lupin s’élança, baguette en avant. Mais c’était trop tard.

L’épouvantard explosa d’un coup, balayant la salle d’un souffle brûlant. Instinctivement, Envy avait fermé les yeux, ayant l’impression de voir apparaître Mustang devant lui, les doigts prêts à le faire flamber. C’était ce même air ardent qu’il avait accueilli avec soulagement entre chaque assaut du colonel lorsqu’il avait tenté de le détruire. L’image lui tira un sursaut et il rouvrit les yeux. L’épouvantard n’était plus là.

Il vit du coin de l’œil le visage éberlué du professeur et aperçut les regards inquisiteurs de ses camarades. Un sourire malicieux lui échappa. Cet événement n’allait pas manquer de nourrir sa réputation pleine de mystère. Nul doute que désormais personne n’oserait lui faire la moindre remarque désobligeante.

* * *

L’incident de l’épouvantard excita considérablement la curiosité du trio de Gryffondors. Mais leur inquiétude pour Edward s’accrut en proportion. Ils décidèrent donc de surveiller étroitement l’étrange Serpentard.

Ce qui ne fit que renforcer leurs soupçons.

En une semaine, ils avaient découvert que, pour une raison inconnue, il ne venait pratiquement jamais manger ; que Peeves — l’indomptable esprit frappeur — lui vouait quasiment un culte et lui obéissait aussi docilement qu’au Baron Sanglant ou à Dumbledore ; et enfin qu’il ne cessait de tourner autour d’Ed. Et pourtant leur relation était clairement tendue après l’humiliation du Serpentard. Alors pourquoi ce dernier rôdait-il aussi souvent dans leur sillage, comme s’il guettait les moments où Ed se retrouverait seul ? En conséquence ils s’arrangeaient pour se relayer auprès de leur nouvel ami.

Ce qui semblait irriter particulièrement Alighieri.

La deuxième semaine, un cours du professeur Lupin sur les vampires leur donna une idée. Pendant une journée entière, Ron ne les lâcha pas avec sa théorie. Arguant que « _mais si, je vous dis ! Il ne mange pas, il sort jamais, il est pâle comme un fantôme et il est sadique. C’en est forcément un !_ » Touchés par les arguments dont il les assomma pendant des heures, Harry et Hermione cédèrent. De plus, en tant que Sang-pur, il avait entendu pendant toute son enfance des récits sur les vampires, alors il devait bien avoir un sixième sens pour reconnaître les symptômes.

Hélas, ils durent admettre qu’ils s’étaient trompés... Ail, crucifix qu’ils avaient d’ailleurs eu un mal fou à dénicher, ustensiles en argent, test du miroir ! Rien n’avait fonctionné.

Envy Alighieri, aussi bizarre et asocial soit-il, n’était pas un vampire.

Vint alors la deuxième hypothèse de Ron, qui la leur soumit en rougissant jusqu’à la racine des cheveux. « _Maman et papa nous ont toujours appris à nous méfier et à reconnaître les Incubes et les Succubes. Enfin surtout depuis que Ginny est à l’école... Parce que faut l’avouer, Alighieri est plutôt... beau... Et puis il essaie toujours de séduire les profs. Et vous savez bien comme il est vulgaire ! Je vous dis que c’en est forcément un !_ » Cette fois, Hermione préféra demander au professeur Lupin de lui expliquer plus précisément ce qu’était un Incube et comment on pouvait les reconnaître. Ce dernier la rassura en lui garantissant que les barrières du château étaient totalement infranchissables pour ce genre de créature.

Encore un échec.

« _Pourquoi pas un satyre tant q_ _u’on y est ? Je vous d_ _is que c’en est forcément un !_ » Se moqua Hermione en imitant la voix de Ron, embarrassée d’avoir dû demander des précisions sur des êtres aussi sulfureux à son professeur. « _Je suis sûre qu’il cache ses cornes et ses sabots avec des_ _glamours,_ _je n’ai pas raison ? Je suis sûre que c’en est un !_ » Par chance, Harry les sépara avant que la dispute n’éclate. Il leur fit entendre raison et ils se calmèrent rapidement.

À la fin de la semaine, ils étaient donc revenus au point de départ, et la situation globale n’avait pas changé. Alighieri traînait toujours dans les parages et ils se rendirent compte que leurs recherches infructueuses les rendaient inefficaces pour la protection d’Ed. Ils abandonnèrent donc leurs théories farfelues et se contentèrent d’éloigner le plus possible le Serdaigle du Serpentard.

* * *

Courbé au-dessus des toilettes, un nouveau haut-le-cœur saisit Envy qui rendit son dîner dans la cuvette. Le ventre contracté à l’extrême, il étouffa un râle derrière ses dents et ferma les yeux jusqu’à en avoir mal.

– Tu devrais aller à l’infirmerie, commenta une voix ensommeillée derrière lui.

Envy se crispa, n’ayant pas entendu son camarade de dortoir arriver. Prenant sur lui, il se retourna en s’essuyant le menton d’un revers de main sous le regard vaguement dégoûté de Nott qui l’observait de haut, l’air en pleine réflexion. Loin d’avoir envie de rester la cible de l’attention particulièrement fixe du garçon, Envy se releva et se dirigea vers les lavabos pour s’asperger le visage d’eau froide et le nettoyer sommairement.

Une semaine qu’il essayait de se nourrir, et autant de temps qu’il ne réussissait pas, malgré son besoin et ses efforts. Il avait bien tenté de lutter tout d’abord contre cette pulsion étrangère (plus par esprit de contradiction envers Ed qu’autre chose), mais il avait rapidement dû abdiquer après les premières chutes de tension, dont une qui avait failli lui coûter la vie puisqu’elle était arrivée durant une leçon de vol en balai, ce qui était sans doute le meilleur moment au monde pour perdre connaissance, ne put-il s’empêcher de penser au moment des faits.

– Ce n’est pas la première fois que ça t’arrive, reprit Nott, qu’Envy avait totalement oublié entre-temps. Mrs Pomfresh pourrait t’aider.

Envy souffla d’exaspération, jetant un regard torve au garçon pour bien lui faire comprendre où il se mettait ses conseils. Puis il ramena ses cheveux sur le côté, prit ses affaires qu’il avait laissées tomber dans sa précipitation et dépassa Nott pour retourner dans les dortoirs sans lui adresser un seul regard.

C’était dans ce genre de situation qu’il appréciait particulièrement la maison Serpentard, car il savait que personne ne l’aiderait contre son gré. Bien sûr, s’il en demandait, ses camarades se feraient un plaisir de l’aider, les membres de sa maison étant plus solidaire que ceux de l’extérieur le pensaient, mais jamais ils ne forceraient la main de quelqu’un. Pas comme ces Gryffondors hypocrites qu’Envy se surprenait à détester de plus en plus chaque semaine à force de les observer.

Ces adolescents exerçaient une mauvaise influence sur lui, il commençait à penser comme eux. Il espérait seulement que ça ne produirait pas d’effet néfaste sur la mission ou sur Edward. Après tout, bien qu’il ait eu à mûrir très vite, le nabot restait jeune. C’était pour cette raison que depuis quelque temps Envy le surveillait. Malheureusement, la tâche s’avérait difficile, car ces foutus Gryffondors semblaient tout faire pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Il devrait dans le futur surveiller de plus près son coéquipier.


	7. Stress Post-Traumatique

La fin du mois de septembre se déroula suivant une routine parfaite pour Envy et Edward. Des cours ennuyeux. Des relations en dents de scie avec les autres élèves. Une pratique de la magie toujours aussi délicate en raison de leur Porte commune. Durant cette période ils s’ignorèrent avec application, n’échangeant pas une seule conversation, même au sujet de leur mission.

Néanmoins, Envy restait attentif et surveillait fréquemment Edward de loin pour s’assurer que celui-ci ne s’amusait pas trop. Parfois cependant, lorsque l’ennui menaçait de le submerger, il prenait le risque de s’approcher un peu... beaucoup... beaucoup trop... se dit-il, alors qu’il venait de prendre la forme d’Hermione pour rejoindre le nabot à la bibliothèque. Mais s’il n’agissait pas, ce serait encore pire. Il ne supportait pas l’ennui et finirait par succomber à des pulsions meurtrières envers quelqu’un. Leur seul, et dernier, contact direct avait eu lieu le week-end précédent au cours d’un de leurs — rares — entraînements à deux. La séance s’était achevée en dispute pour une raison qui avait totalement échappé à l’Homonculus. Celui-ci avait décidément du mal à comprendre son coéquipier.

En arrivant dans la bibliothèque, Envy repéra immédiatement les affaires d’Edward éparpillées sur une table. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, espérant apercevoir leur propriétaire qui ne devait pas être loin. Ne le voyant nulle part, il vérifia que personne ne faisait attention à lui et se pencha sur les notes posées en évidence sur la table. Il réussit à lire une ligne ou deux sur un sortilège du « _patronus_ » qu’il ne connaissait pas.

Brusquement, un lourd volume à la reliure en cuir s’abattit sur les feuilles volantes, frôlant le nez d’Envy dans sa chute.

– Bonsoir, Envy.

Ce dernier se figea et fixa Edward avec des yeux ronds. Démasqué en deux secondes.

– Comment...

– Hermione ne fouinerait jamais dans mes affaires. Et puis, c’est facile de te reconnaître à ta démarche.

– Qu’est-ce qu’elle a, ma démarche ? grogna Envy en croisant les bras, prenant appui contre le bord de la table sur lequel il s’assit en croisant les jambes.

– Elle est tellement chaloupée que ça me donne presque le tournis, répondit simplement Edward en s’asseyant pendant qu’il ouvrait le tome qu’il venait de rapporter.

Envy afficha un sourire narquois et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, fier de lui. De son côté, Edward roula des yeux. Heureusement que la bibliothèque était pratiquement vide à cette heure-ci, le dîner n’étant pas encore terminé sinon, nul doute que quelqu’un se serait posé des questions sur l’étrange Hermione Granger que campait Envy.

– Tu as encore des progrès à faire au niveau de ton jeu d’acteur, fit remarquer Edward en quittant l’Homonculus des yeux. N’importe qui connaissant Hermione saurait qu’il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Enfin, ce n’est pas ça le problème principal... Qu’est-ce que tu me veux depuis deux semaines ? J’ai bien l’impression que tu m’espionnes et j’aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t’intéresses tant à mes affaires alors qu’en apparence tu m’évites.

– Je passais juste dans le coin, mentit Envy sans complexe. Et je voulais voir mon blondinet préféré.

– J’aurais plutôt pensé que c’était Drago ton « _blondinet préféré_ », répliqua Edward du même air neutre qu’il présentait depuis son arrivée. Et puis, ne me prends pas pour plus idiot que je ne le suis. Je sais très bien que tu es venu dans ma salle commune la semaine dernière.

– Comment tu m’as reconnu cette fois-là ? demanda Envy, curieux. Comme il y avait du public, j’ai vraiment fait attention.

– Corner n’aurait jamais agi comme tu l’as fait avec moi. Je n’ai pratiquement aucun contact avec les gars de ma maison. C’était juste... bizarre qu’il vienne me parler. Ça ne pouvait être que toi. Et puis je connais tes tics maintenant.

Un silence s’installa sur leur table, les plongeant dans une espèce de trêve inhabituelle. C’était étrange, après tant de temps sans se parler, de se trouver à nouveau si proches sans se disputer. Envy se surprit à penser que c’était agréable et qu’il se sentait plus apaisé lorsqu’Edward se tenait près de lui. Il prit alors conscience de cette odeur caractéristique de vieux livres et de bonbons qui l’entourait si souvent, inspira profondément et se laissa glisser de la table pour échouer souplement sur la chaise voisine de celle d’Edward. Celui-ci griffonnait inlassablement sur les feuillets déjà noircis intégralement.

Il se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour lire ce qu’il écrivait.

– Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ?

– Comment s’évader d’Azkaban, répondit Edward naturellement.

Envy haussa un sourcil et le fixa sans y croire.

– Tu as prévu de commettre un crime qui t’y enverra ?

– Mais oui, bien sûr, tu as tout compris, encore une fois...

Le soupir d’Edward le vexa et il fit la moue.

– Tu n’as vraiment aucun sens de l’humour toi, lâcha-t-il en se redressant. Alors, pourquoi ça t’intéresse ?

– Je veux en savoir plus sur Sirius Black et sur la façon dont il s’est échappé. Pour éviter les surprises quand il viendra à Poudlard.

– Et tu as déjà trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant ?

– Non, c’est impossible de passer les Détraqueurs sans baguette. Il faut impérativement faire apparaître un Patronus corporel pour les faire fuir et c’est un sort puissant. J’ai cherché dans les archives pour connaître le potentiel de Black. Même s’il était bon élève et qu’on peut raisonnablement supposer une marge de progression, ses douze ans à Azkaban et la fatigue physique que ça a dû provoquer ont rendu totalement improbable une telle prouesse magique sans baguette.

– Et s’il avait fait diversion pour passer leur vigilance ?

– Tu n’as pas écouté le discours de Dumbledore à la rentrée ? On ne peut pas duper un Détraqueur. Il sent les émotions humaines et s’en nourrit. C’est pour ça qu’ils n’ont pas été attirés par _toi_ quand ils ont fouillé le train à la rentrée.

– Et si Black n’était pas totalement humain ? proposa Envy au hasard en s’accoudant à la table pour tenir son menton dans sa paume, l’ennui le gagnant déjà.

Ce long discours explicatif de son équipier avait eu raison de son intérêt.

Intérêt qui reprit quelques forces devant l’expression de franche et agréable surprise qui apparut sur le visage d’Edward. Celui-ci le dévisageait intensément, les sourcils levés très haut.

– Je crois que tu viens de résoudre une partie du mystère. Félicitations. Lâcha soudain le nabot dans un léger sourire.

À la vue du sourire sincère qu’Ed lui adressait pour la première fois, Envy sentit une étrange boule de chaleur s’épanouir agréablement dans son ventre. Son visage se ferma et il se leva d’un bond en s’étirant avant d’ébouriffer les cheveux parfaitement tressés d’Ed, se réjouissant de sesgeignements mécontents.

– C’était un plaisir, nabot.

Puis il s’en alla, perturbé, et se promit d’améliorer son jeu d’acteur concernant les proches d’Edward... pour la prochaine fois.

* * *

Edward ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était trop solidement attaché pour entreprendre le moindre mouvement. Même ses mains étaient ligotées, et seul le bout de ses doigts pouvait remuer un tant soit peu.

– Traître ! Traître !

– Menteur ! Renégat !

Ouvrant les yeux, il fut ébloui un instant avant de reconnaître l’endroit où il se trouvait. L’échafaud. Il était de retour sur l’échafaud ! La foule aussi était là. Elle criait, floue, sauvage, ondulant comme un seul corps trahi et furieux. Une mer réclamant vengeance. Il allait se faire engloutir et n’y survivrait pas.

– Non ! hurla-t-il, paniqué. Pas encore, non ! Relâchez-moi !

Tandis qu’il se débattait, son regard croisa celui d’Alphonse, sombre et anxieux. Seul point fixe dans la tourmente. Son petit frère pleurait, le visage figé dans une expression de deuil et de désarroi. Non, pas encore. Plus devant lui. Qu’ils arrêtent ça. Qu’ils le fassent partir avant qu’il ne voie ça.

– Je vous en supplie non, Alphonse... Ne le laissez pas-

Un premier coup de feu retentit. Edward se figea. Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre où une tache sombre s’étendait progressivement. Il releva la tête et aperçut le tireur. Mustang le fixait avec une froide détermination. Implacable. Il reconnaissait ce regard. C’était celui du meurtrier qui avait voulu exterminer Envy. À ses côtés se tenait Hawkeye, glaciale et sans pitié. Elle se pencha vers son supérieur pour lui glisser un mot à l’oreille. Mustang hocha la tête et releva son fusil pour viser à côté d’Edward. Celui-ci tourna la tête difficilement, mais assez pour distinguer Envy, sous sa vraie forme, ligoté sur un piédestal à hauteur de poitrine.

Mustang baissa la tête, visant avec soin. Edward se débattit de nouveau, s’étouffant contre les cordes sèches qui le liaient au poteau.

– Non ! Envy !

Son hurlement se perdit dans sa chute.

– Mr Elric !

Il se réveilla sur le sol, le côté gauche écrasé contre la pierre et la tête pulsant de douleur. Les yeux fermés de toutes ses forces et les mains crispées, là où on lui avait tiré dessus, Edward gémissait de douleur en se tordant dans tous les sens. Bientôt, il se retrouva en position fœtale et s’immobilisa, le souffle court.

La foule était encore là ! Il l’entendait qui murmurait tout autour de lui, il sentait des mains sur lui qui tentaient de le démembrer.

À moins qu’elles tentent de le relever ?

– Ed !

Il connaissait cette voix et entrouvrit un œil pour rencontrer les regards inquiets de McGonagall et Hermione. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il roula sur le dos. La pierre froide lui apporta plus de lucidité et il se souvint. Il se trouvait en cours de métamorphose. Il était en vie. De même qu’Envy. Et Alphonse n’était pas là. Ce ne fut qu’à cet instant précis qu’il réalisa vraiment.

Il ne reverrait plus jamais son petit frère.

Impossible d’éviter la colère du peuple d’Amestris et celle de l’armée. Jamais il ne pourrait éviter son exécution ainsi que la Vérité le lui avait assuré. Il s’était fait rouler. La Vérité avait menti pour l’utiliser. Il resterait pour toujours prisonnier de ce monde. Il lui fut impossible de trouver la force de se mettre à pleurer. Les visages au-dessus de lui se firent plus inquiets alors qu’il levait ses mains tremblantes pour les presser contre ses paupières.

Puis tout se déroula rapidement. Sans qu’il ne réalise comment, il se retrouva à l’infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh prenant sa température et discutant à voix basse avec le professeur McGonagall. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de leur discussion. Puis on lui fit boire une potion au goût sucré et aussitôt, le vide se fit dans son esprit. La panique se dissipa et il y vit plus clair, respirant plus calmement. Sous l’effet du soulagement, il ferma les yeux un moment, inspirant profondément.

– Edward ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Il ignora la question inquiète de l’infirmière et s’assit en tailleur sur le lit avant de poser les coudes sur ses genoux et de rester immobile, tête basse, le menton posé sur la poitrine, abattu. À passer des nuits entières sans dormir pour rassembler des informations sur les Mangemorts et Sirius Black, il avait fini par s’épuiser. Et cet épuisement l’avait conduit à s’effondrer et son réveil s’accompagnait de cette douloureuse prise de conscience. Ce surinvestissement n’était qu’une fuite. Il refusait d’accepter la réalité. Ne plus jamais revoir Alphonse... C’était ça, la réalité. N’était-il pas temps de faire son deuil ? Car, bien que depuis son arrivée son esprit bouillonnant n’ait jamais cessé de chercher une alternative à son exécution, il n’avait rien pu trouver.

Crispant les doigts autour de ses genoux à s’en faire craquer les jointures, il lâcha un souffle douloureux qui fit se précipiter Mrs Pomfresh. Elle déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui posa une question qu’il ne saisit pas, trop immergé dans son désarroi.

Alphonse, son monde, son passé. Il les voulait à nouveau ! Il voulait les retrouver ! Il ne voulait pas de ce monde-ci. Il ne voulait pas de ces inconnus, de cette mission. Il ne voulait pas d’une nouvelle vie, ici.

On le secoua, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard concerné de l’infirmière.

– Nous pouvons vous aider, Mr Elric, dites-nous ce que vous avez vu.

– Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar, répliqua Edward en détournant les yeux. Rien qu’un rêve... Je manque simplement de sommeil.

– Vous faites fausse route. Vous n’avez pas fait un malaise dû à la fatigue, vous étiez en état de choc, rétorqua Mrs Pomfresh plus sèchement. Vous resterez ici jusqu’à ce soir pour dormir sous ma surveillance.

Edward grimaça. Hors de question de rester cloîtré trop longtemps dans cet endroit.

– Non merci, ça ira. J’ai l’habitude.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard sérieux avant de le fixer d’un même air grave. Dans sa précipitation, il ne s’était pas rendu compte que ce n’était pas une réponse à donner dans ce genre de situation si on voulait qu’on vous fiche la paix.

– Ce genre de cauchemars vous arrive souvent ?

– C’est le lot de-

Il se reprit avant de terminer sa phrase initiale. « _C’est le lot des chiens de l’armée_ » n’aurait pas fait très bonne impression. Vraiment, quand il était fatigué, il enchaînait les bourdes. Pire qu’Envy.

– De la guerre, conclut-il finalement à contrecœur. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs, rien d’autre. C’est du passé.

En disant cela, il se massa le ventre, passant sur les plaies invisibles des tirs de fusils. Il n’y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. Sa vie tout entière serait toujours emplie de cauchemars, il l’avait accepté depuis longtemps.

– Quelle guerre ?

Edward fronça les sourcils face à la question. Cherchaient-elles à obtenir des informations pour les utiliser contre lui et trouver d’où il venait ? Après tout, Dumbledore souhaitait sans doute toujours en apprendre davantage sur lui et Envy. Quant à Rogue, il les espionnait encore de temps à autre.

Décidant qu’il valait mieux rester vague, il donna la réponse la plus honnête qu’il put.

– La guerre est la même partout. Je parle de celle qui fait souffrir et mourir des innocents et dont les héros sont des meurtriers. Quelle autre guerre connaissez-vous ?

Et là, ils arrivèrent. Les regards de pitié. Il grinça des dents. Mrs Pomfresh fit un signe de tête à sa collègue qui parut comprendre le message et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Pendant ce temps, l’infirmière s’était reculée de quelques pas.

– Avez-vous vu un psychothérapeute pour discuter de ces drames dont vous avez semble-t-il été le témoin ? Les Moldus en ont de très compétents.

Il aurait certainement davantage eu besoin de voir quelqu’un pour ce qu’il avait _fait_ plutôt que _vu_ , mais l’infirmière n’était pas obligée de le savoir. Il secoua la tête négativement. Avant d’arriver à Poudlard, il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de bénéficier d’un suivi psychologique. À bien y réfléchir, un tel suivi serait le bienvenu.Seul souci,il n’aurait pas le droit d’aborder les sujets les plus importants comme la Vérité, Amestris et son exécution. Orc’était bien là le nœud du problème.Autant donc abandonner l’idée. Restait Envy. Le seul qui puisse entendre et croire ses propos. Mais sérieusement... inutile d’évoquer ne serait-ce que l’idée de se confier à ce sociopathe. Un frisson désagréable glissa le long de sa nuque lorsqu’il s’imagina en train d’exposer ses réflexions intimes à l’Homonculus.

– Vous ne m’y obligerez pas, affirma-t-il directement en jetant ses jambes dans le vide pour sauter hors du lit.

– Ste Mangouste compte de nombreux et talentueux psychomages et j’en connais certains que je pourrais vous-

– J’ai dit non, répéta-t-il plus durement cette fois. Vous ne pouvez pas m’y contraindre. Puis-je partir maintenant ? Je ne veux pas rater mes cours de l’après-midi.

Mrs Pomfresh soupira et rejoignit son bureau après lui avoir fait signe de l’attendre. Quand elle revint, elle tenait deux petites fioles identiques qu’elle lui tendit.

– Ce sont des potions de Sommeil sans rêves. Prenez-en une ce soir avant d’aller vous coucher et si la dose n’est pas assez forte, prenez la deuxième. Une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait vous faire le plus grand bien. J’aimerais également que vous reveniez ici durant la semaine. Je compte sur vous, n’est-ce pas ? Reposez-vous et travaillez un peu moins, s’il vous plaît.

Edward roula des yeux en prenant les deux fioles pour les ranger soigneusement dans son sac de cours dont il glissa la lanière sur son épaule. Il remercia l’infirmière avant de suivre le même chemin que le professeur McGonagall quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

Assis le long du mur à l’extérieur de l’infirmerie, Hermione, Harry et Ron attendaient la sortie de McGonagall qui leur avait promis de leur donner des nouvelles d’Edward. Ils étaient encore secoués, sûrement autant que tous les élèves présents au cours de métamorphose lors de l’accident. Hermione tremblait encore au souvenir de l’expression d’Edward lorsqu’il s’était réveillé. Terrorisé n’était pas le bon mot. C’était bien plus puissant que cela.

– C’était pas un cauchemar normal ça...

Le commentaire de Ron ne reçut aucune réponse, chacun restant plongé dans ses propres pensées. Bien entendu, ce n’était pas un cauchemar, ou alors, il devait être très fort pour que leur ami soit tombé dans un état proche de la catatonie. Et tous les témoins de la scène savaient qui était à l’origine de cette frayeur. Personne n’avait manqué d’entendre le nom qu’il avait crié dans son sommeil.

– Encore cet Alighieri, reprit Ron, songeur à voix basse. Ce type le terrifie vraiment, finalement. Malgré tout ce qu’Ed répète. J’ai jamais vu quelqu’un terroriser une personne à ce point. À part Vous-Savez-Qui...

– Alighieri n’a rien de Voldemort, rétorqua Harry avec force en ignorant le violent frémissement de son ami. Ce n’est qu’un gamin arrogant. C’est pour ça que c’est très étrange.

Ron n’osa rien rétorquer et le couloir retomba dans le silence pendant un long moment. Après plusieurs minutes d’attente interminable rythmées par les grondements de leurs ventres, le trio entendit des bruits de course. Intrigués, leur attention se tourna dans la direction du bruit et bientôt, une silhouette familière déboula d’un couloir adjacent à trois mètres d’eux.

Essoufflé, Envy regarda d’abord à gauche, puis tourna la tête dans leur direction et, dès qu’il s’aperçut qu’il n’était pas seul, se redressa, reprit une respiration moins laborieuse et afficha un air parfaitement impénétrable. Il s’avança de son habituelle démarche confiante, la respiration un peu plus lourde qu’à l’ordinaire. Soucieux de camoufler son embarras devant le trio qui l’avait surpris en état de faiblesse, il évita de les regarder et se posta face aux portes de l’infirmerie. Adossé contre le mur, les poings serrés dans ses poches, il grinça des dents en sentant les regards peser sur lui avec un mélange d’incrédulité et de perplexité.

Il avait encore agi impulsivement, comme à chaque fois. Mais il avait été incapable de s’en empêcher. Trois quarts d’heure plus tôt, alors qu’il suivait le cours de botanique, il avait senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. D’abord il avait cru que la faim était en cause. Toutefois, le malaise était différent de ce qu’il ressentait souvent. Ce ne fut qu’en arrivant dans la grande salle une demi-heure plus tard qu’il avait compris l’origine de ce trouble. Des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles discutaient du malaise d’un des étudiants. Ne voyant Edward ou le trio nulle part, il n’avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre. Alors quand, en plus, ces mêmes élèves lui lancèrent des regards fixes, il s’était intéressé davantage aux multiples bavardages et avait aisément reconstitué le déroulement de l’incident.

Edward, contrairement à ses habitudes, semblait s’être endormi en cours puis s’était brusquement jeté au sol en hurlant son nom. Autant dire que les rumeurs allaient bon train. _Encore._

Envy secoua la tête, dépité. La première fois, lors de l’épisode de l’épouvantard, il avait été amusé, comment ne pas l’être dans cette situation ? Désormais, il se posait des questions. Si le nabot avait peur de lui, il allait falloir arranger les choses pour le bien de leur mission. Car s’il effrayait Edward, de quelle façon pourraient-ils se battre côte à côte lorsque le moment serait venu ? C’était impossible. Et même si l’idée de devenir ami avec le nabot lui déplaisait fortement, il était bien obligé d’envisager sérieusement cette option. La réussite de leur quête était essentielle pour l’avenir d’Envy. Pas question de la mettre en péril avec une peur stupide – bien que fondée. Sans Edward, jamais Envy ne deviendrait humain. Alors, si pour réaliser son vœu le plus cher, il devait se coltiner une relation amicale avec cet empoté de Fullmetal, eh bien soit. Il le ferait.

Agacé par les regards de plus en plus appuyés, il tourna brusquement la tête pour fusiller des yeux les trois Gryffondors.

– Quoi ? Voulez ma photo peut-être ? aboya-t-il.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fiches là ? répondit Weasley d’un ton mordant.

– Ça vous regarde ?

Au même moment, les portes s’ouvrirent pour laisser passer le professeur McGonagall qui dévisagea Envy avec une drôle d’expression avant de se tourner vers le trio. Aussitôt, des regards pleins d’espoir se fixèrent sur elle et elle observa ses élèves avec peine.

– Il va bien, Mrs Pomfresh a réussi à le calmer. Il retournera sûrement en cours dès demain, après quelques bonnes heures de sommeil.

– Il lui est arrivé quoi ? questionna Envy, attirant sur lui l’attention de tous. Encore un cauchemar ?

Cette fois les yeux du professeur McGonagall se plissèrent et elle sembla le sonder. Depuis son arrivée, elle ne l’appréciait pas, le reprenant sur son vocabulaire fleuri et sur ses manières vulgaires autant que provocatrices. Envy ressentait une joie malsaine à lui montrer que cette inimitié était réciproque. Chaque fois qu’il se trouvait en cours de métamorphose, il agissait en tout point afin de l’agacer au maximum. Provoquer McGonagall était devenu l’un de ses jeux préférés, avec celui qui consistait à effrayer les premières années ou à faire tourner Rusard en bourrique avec l’aide de Peeves.

– Des souvenirs douloureux, apparemment, répondit McGonagall avec prudence. Mais je pense qu’il serait préférable que Mr Elric en parle lui-même à ceux en qui il a confiance.

Envy faillit rétorquer qu’Edward lui faisait sûrement assez confiance pour cela, mais il se retint. Après tout, la situation tendait à démontrer le contraire. Sans en comprendre la raison, il n’aima pas cette idée. Même si de son côté, Envy ne faisait guère confiance au nabot.

– Professeur, appela doucement Hermione en observant Envy du coin de l’œil, comme voulant qu’il n’entende pas. Je voudrais vous parler...

McGonagall se pencha tandis que son élève lui parlait à voix basse, ne cessant de jeter de fréquents coups d’œil à l’Homonculus, sans savoir qu’il pouvait parfaitement entendre ce qu’elle disait.

– À propos d’Edward, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à penser qu’il pourrait y avoir un problème entre lui et Alighieri. Nous sommes tellement inquiets pour Edward, il semble très... effrayé.

L’Homonculus grogna faiblement et se décolla du mur d’une poussée pour s’avancer vers le petit groupe. Il n’essaya même pas d’avoir l’air aimable. Tout ce qui lui importait, c’était qu’Elric pointe enfin son nez pour qu’ils aient tous les deux une petite discussion. Soudain, il perdit patience. Le nabot savait se défendre tout seul, il n’avait pas besoin de son insupportable armée de mères poules.

– Je ne fais rien pour qu’il ait peur de moi alors arrêtez de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. Et je ne suis pas venu jusqu’ici juste pour l’effrayer, je veux seulement qu’il me dise quel est son problème à lui.

– Oh... eh bien, je pense qu’il serait préférable que vous vous en absteniez, Mr Alighieri, répondit McGonagall d’un ton sec qui n’admettait aucune réplique. Ce n’est pas le moment de le pousser à bout. Alors, retournez dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner avant la reprise des cours.

Envy fronça les sourcils et s’approcha encore, clairement agressif. Il accompagna volontairement son mouvement d’une projection de son aura bestiale. Paraissant percevoir le danger sous-jacent, le professeur se plaça inconsciemment entre ses Gryffondors et le Serpentard. Une lueur dangereuse brilla dans les yeux à l’éclat soudain améthyste de l’Homonculus qui contourna la femme interloquée jusqu’à se trouver en face desportes de l’infirmerie derrière lesquels semblait régner une certaine agitation.

Bientôt, elles s’entrouvrirent sur Edward, talonné par une Mrs Pomfresh visiblement perturbée. Dès qu’il le vit, Edward s’immobilisa pour l’examiner des pieds à la tête en haussant un sourcil.

– Tu es malade ?

Il paraissait presque choqué rien qu’à cette pensée.

– J’ai appris qu’il se passait quelque chose et je suis venu voir par moi-même, répondit Envy en haussant les épaules. On peut parler deux minutes ?

Edward lança un regard à ses amis puis à son professeur de métamorphose avant de leur adresser une espèce de mélange entre une grimace et un sourire, sûrement censés les rassurer. Peut mieux faire.

– C’est bon, je vais bien, vous n’êtes pas obligés de m’attendre là. Je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle. Et encore désolé d’avoir interrompu votre cours, professeur, s’excusa-t-il auprès de McGonagall en passant près d’elle.

Avant qu’ils n’aient pu objecter quoi que ce soit, Edward prit Envy par le bras pour l’entraîner le long du couloir. Il les fit bifurquer à gauche, puis marcha en silence à allure rapide, mettant le plus de distance entre eux et ses amis. Il n’avait aucune envie de faire face à leurs regards pleins d’inquiétude et de sollicitude. Quant aux questions embarrassantes qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre, mieux valait les éviter pour le moment. Au moins avec Envy, il n’aurait pas droit à de la pitié et c’était tant mieux.

Dès qu’ils furent assez loin, Edward relâcha l’Homonculus et s’éloigna, imaginant pouvoir s’isoler dans la cour le temps du déjeuner pour faire le vide. Une main le retint par le bras.

– Dis-moi ce qui s’est passé.

– Parce que ça t’intéresse vraiment ?rétorqua Edward en tirant son bras hors de portée.

– Je veux savoir pourquoi un simple cauchemar que tu as eu a pu me faire mal au bide, à moi.

– Pardon ?

Edward releva vivement la tête pour croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis.

– J’ai senti qu’il t’était arrivé quelque chose. C’est pour ça que je suis venu. Parce que j’étais... inquiet, termina Envy à contrecœur.

Instantanément, quelque chose changea dans la posture défensive d’Edward. Son expression tendue s’évapora doucement et ses épaules se détendirent. Maintenant, il dévisageait Envy avec une attention inhabituelle.

L’Homonculus avait ressenti son mal-être et s’était précipité pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Rien que la simple idée qu’un tiers ait senti sa douleur et s’en soit soucié fit naître une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine, le délestant un peu du fardeau de ses visions. Il avait oublié qu’avec Envy, contrairement aux autres, il pouvait abandonner son rôle. L’Homonculus savait déjà tout ce qu’il avait traversé et la réciproque était tout aussi vraie. Dans une certaine mesure.

– J’ai rêvé de mon départ, confia-t-il finalement.C’est tout. Je manque de sommeil et ça a juste démoli mes défenses.

– D’après ce que j’ai entendu dire, tu as crié mon nom. Donc il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, reprocha Envy.Je croyais que tu avais arrêté depuis longtemps d’avoir peur de moi...

– Je n’ai pas peur de toi ! le coupa Edward.Dans mon rêve Mustang… enfin... Ça n’a pas d’importance. Tout le monde est persuadé que tu me fais peur. Mais c’est n’importe quoi. Pas en connaissant ton _véritable aspect_.

Envy grinça des dents. Puis la colère prit le pas sur tout autre sentiment, même sur la honte, pourtant très forte à cet instant. Eh bien, c’était réglé. Plus besoin de s’occuper de cette peur stupide !

Il serra les poings et fit volte-face.

– _V_ _a te faire foutre, Elric._

– Attends ! Désolé, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire, ne sois pas vexé !

Edward le dépassa pour se replacer face à lui, l’air sincèrement repentant. Son intention n’avait jamais été de rabaisser l’Homonculus. Tout ce qu’il avait voulu faire sur le moment, c’était d’éviter de s’aventurer trop loin dans la description de son rêve. Comme s’il avait honte de s’être inquiété pour le sort d’Envy. C’était une réaction idiote et il s’en voulait déjà.

– _E_ _x_ _cuse-moi. C’est juste que... J’en ai marre qu’on me regarde comme un gosse terrorisé par la simple mention de ton nom._

– _Ç_ _a n’empêche pas que tu penses que je suis pathétique._

– _N_ _on, En_ _vy, tu ne l’es pas et je ne le pense pas._ Reprit Edward d’un ton patient. _Ce que je veux dire par rapport à ta vraie forme c’est que... Je sais que les apparences sont trompeuses et que tu n’es pas un monstre. C’est pour ça que je n’ai pas peur « de » toi, mais... « pour » toi._

Incertain, Envy fixa Edward, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge ou de moquerie dans son expression, mais n’en trouva pas. Alors il baissa la tête, évitant le regard doré qui attendait sa réaction avec hésitation. Il semblait bien que c’était la journée des confidences, pensa l’Homonculus avec étonnement. Edward se souciait de lui. Jamais il n’aurait pu imaginer cela. Quoique... Après tout, il l’avait cherché dans tout Amestris pendant presque un an. Ça voulait forcément dire quelque chose...

Soudain empli de gratitude, Envy réprima un sourire traître autant que possible.

– _M_ _erc_ _i._

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans autre problème et ce n’est qu’après le repas du soir qu’une réunion se tint dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore tenait à faire le point sur la situation de ses deux nouveaux élèves. Assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées devant son visage et le regard planté dans celui de sa collègue, il lui semblait que le mystère s’épaississait autour des deux garçons. L’après-midi Mrs Pomfresh avait catégoriquement refusé de lui donner la moindre information, s’appuyant sur le respect absolu du secret médical. Il avait donc dû patienter jusqu’à cette réunion informelle pour en savoir davantage.

– Minerva, demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers elle. Qu’avez-vous entendu exactement de cet entretien ?

– L’essentiel, il me semble, répondit McGonagall. Le garçon paraît sujet à des crises post-traumatiques dues sans aucun doute possibles à des scènes de violence auxquelles il aurait assisté au cours d’une sorte de guerre.

Albus se demanda un instant s’il n’y avait pas davantage que cela. Après tout, cet uniforme...

– Albus, tout fait sens, intervint subitement Rogue faisant sursauter son directeur.

– Rappelez-vous sa tenue lorsqu’il est arrivé. Continua-t-il, comme en écho à ses pensées. Ce garçon était un enfant-soldat, ça ne fait aucun doute. Et puis, je l’ai observé... Son comportement, même s’il essaie de le camoufler, me fait fortement penser à quelqu’un ayant fréquenté l’armée de près. Son maintien, ses manies de tout ordonner, même sa façon de raisonner ou de parler ! Pour moi, le mystère est de savoir surtout dans quelle armée il a servi et pourquoi.

– Et ces joutes avec Envy Alighieri ? ajouta McGonagall, réalisant soudain les conséquences de la supposition de son collègue. Vous pensez que lui aussi était...

– Tout est possible, coupa Rogue abruptement. Ça ne m’étonnerait pas le moins du monde, même s’il semble moins avoir le profil, je l’ai suivi plusieurs fois quand il allait dans la Forêt interdite. Ce garçon est dangereux.

– Ce matin, quand j’ai amené Elric à l’infirmerie, j’ai vu sans le vouloir ses nombreuses cicatrices, poursuivit McGonagall. Il a combattu, Albus. Où et pourquoi, certes nous ne le savons pas, mais ce qui est sûr c’est qu’il a besoin de l’aide d’un psychomage, bien davantage que de nos soupçons.

– Il a déjà formellement refusé, rétorqua le directeur en se levant pour se diriger vers sa Pensine. C’est la seule chose que Mrs Pomfresh ait accepté de me dire. Je ne peux pas l’y contraindre... Le mieux serait donc qu’il en parle avec des proches.

– Albus ! s’indigna Minerva, l’air profondément choqué. Pensez-vous réellement que mettre de telles atrocités sur les épaules d’autres enfants soit une bonne chose ?

– Je pensais davantage à Alighieri qu’à vos Gryffondors, Minerva. Severus, pourriez-vous me l’envoyer demain soir afin que nous discutions tous les deux ?

– Vous voulez l’interroger, nota McGonagall, un reproche dans la voix. Je ne pense pas que ce soit sage.

– Je ne peux pas ne pas agir dans les circonstances actuelles. Je suis le directeur de cette école et je dois veiller à la sécurité et au bien-être de mes élèves. Si ces deux garçons présentent un danger, il faut que je le sache. Et puis, ne vous inquiétez pas pour une quelconque attaque de ses pensées, il semblerait qu’ils soient tous les deux imperméables à la Légilimencie.

Rogue et McGonagall affichèrent des expressions perplexes. C’était la première fois que cette caractéristique était portée à leur connaissance. Elle rassura McGonagall autant qu’elle inquiéta Rogue.

– Severus... ?

– Très bien, répondit Rogue avec fermeté. Je vous amènerai Alighieri dès demain.


	8. Cœur en berne

Comme promis, le lendemain à la même heure, Envy se retrouva en face du directeur, après vingt-quatre heures riches en changements. Suite à son altercation avec Edward, l’après-midi s’était déroulée comme si quelqu’un d’autre avait pris les commandes de son corps. Son esprit, lui, était obsédé par les propos du nabot. Il y repensait sans cesse. Il était déjà inexplicablement reconnaissant et heureux d’apprendre qu’il ne l’effrayait pas, mais qu’en prime Edward se soucie de lui était une révélation. C’était la toute première fois de toute sa longue existence qu’une telle chose lui arrivait.

Alors, quand un Serpentard était venu le féliciter d’avoir terrorisé le Serdaigle, il l’avait envoyé paître. Violemment. Puis il avait fait taire tous ceux qui osaient émettre la moindre remarque négative sur Edward, ou qu’il considérait comme telle. Les élèves qui prenaient le nabot pour un fou étaient remis à leur place et les choses se tassèrent avant même le dîner. Malencontreusement, c’était maintenant le comportement du Serpentard qui intriguait et faisait bavarder dans les couloirs.

Le soir, il ne rejoignit pas sa salle commune pour retrouver Drago et ses amis comme il en avait pris l’habitude, mais partit déambuler dans le château, pensif et fébrile, pour se dégourdir les jambes et s’occuper pendant que les habitants de Poudlard dormaient.

Sauf que, contrairement à toutes les autres nuits, les choses dérapèrent. Il ne se fit pas prendre par Rusard, ni par Miss Teigne, ni par aucun des professeurs. Il ne rencontra aucun esprit frappeur, aucune créature dangereuse qui n’avait pas sa place dans une école. Non, rien de tout cela. Mais, lorsqu’il s’assit dans une pièce du quatrième étage avec vue sur le lac pour passer le temps, l’esprit loin de ses occupations coutumières qui consistaient à chercher des passages secrets, une chose qu’il avait jusque là crue impossible se produisit.

Il s’endormit.

Pour la première fois en 175 années d’existence, Envy avait dormi.

Cette expérience l’avait tout d’abord réjoui, puis terriblement effrayé. Pendant des heures, il s’était trouvé là, dans une salle de classe, en pleine nuit, vulnérable et inconscient. N’importe qui aurait pu le tuer pendant son sommeil et il n’aurait rien pu faire contre. Autant dire que son humeur le lendemain se révéla massacrante. Et Drago en fit les frais. En conséquence de leur rencontre matinale, les deux « _amis_ » décidèrent de ne plus l’être. Malefoy ne supportait pas qu’on puisse défendre Elric, mais surtout il détestait tout particulièrement qu’on ose lui manquer de respect et c’était peu dire au regard des propos orduriers qu’Envy venait de lui servir. À lui ! Le chef des Serpentards de troisième année !

L’Homonculus avait donc retrouvé un peu de la solitude qui était son lot depuis toujours. Et il ne le regrettait pas. Edward valait mille fois mieux que ce stupide gamin, de cela il n’avait jamais douté !

La nouvelle s’était très vite répandue, mais les regards noirs des amis d’Edward témoignaient de leur méfiance quant à sa sincérité. Ils devaient soupçonner un coup fourré. De la part d’un Serpentard, ne fallait-il pas s’attendre à tout ? Il se fichait de leur avis comme d’une guigne. Lui savait qu’Edward n’avait pas peur de lui et ça lui suffisait.

– Je souhaitais discuter un peu de votre ami Edward.

Envy revint au présent et lança un regard ennuyé à Dumbledore tout en acceptant de piocher dans le bol de friandise que ce dernier lui présentait. Depuis qu’il se nourrissait, il raffolait de ce genre de sucreries et ne s’en privait pas. Même s’il régurgitait tout plus tard, parce que son organisme n’y était pas habitué.

– Ça me paraissait évident.

Dumbledore ne lui tint pas rigueur de ce ton impertinent et se pencha vers son élève qu’il observa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Ces garçons restaient un mystère. Leurs esprits étaient impénétrables, fortifiés comme jamais il n’en avait vu. Seul Voldemort devait être aussi bien protégé contre ses intrusions. Que cherchaient-ils donc à cacher ? Étaient-ils seulement conscients des talents d’Occlumens qu’ils possédaient ? Dans la négative, cela n’en serait que plus troublant. Quel secret liait Elric, Alighieri et Flamel ? Il avait bien cherché un lien de parenté quelconque lorsqu’il désespérait de trouver les deux garçons l’année précédente, mais il n’en avait trouvé aucun.

Seule son expérience lui permit de se retenir de plisser les yeux de frustration et il conserva son air ouvert et bienveillant.

– Comment se porte-t-il depuis hier ? Nous sommes tous très inquiets pour lui.

Envy, avachi en travers de sa chaise, un coude sur le dossier, tourna un regard curieux vers Fumsec, perché près de son maître et qui le fixait d’un air féroce. Ses cheveux se hérissèrent et il ne le quitta plus des yeux pendant de longues secondes, attendant l’attaque. La première fois qu’il s’était retrouvé dans ce même bureau, l’oisillon ne lui avait pas laissé une grande impression, petit et faible, couvert de cendres. Désormais, il redoutait ses serres qu’il voyait crispées. Au prix d’un grand effort, il s’arracha à cette vision et répondit à Dumbledore d’un ton blasé.

– Il gère... comme toujours.

– S’est-il confié à vous ?

– Edward Elric ? Se confier ?

Ne pouvant s’en empêcher, Envy éclata d’un rire tonitruant. Fumsec se hérissa et ses plumes se dressèrent alors qu’il piaillait — de colère ou de peur, Envy ne le savait pas. Parfaitement stoïque, Dumbledore le dévisageait sans tenter de le ramener au calme, ce qu’il fit tout seul lorsque son amusement se tarit. Il essuya une larme imaginaire au coin de son œil et décroisa les jambes en poussant un soupir de contentement. Sa nouvelle posture devait être plutôt indécente s’il se fiait à la légère crispation des mâchoires du directeur qui semblait se retenir de le ramener à l’ordre.

– Ed ne se confie pas, sachez-le. À personne. Et encore moins à moi. N’essayez même pas de le pousser à bout pour satisfaire votre curiosité, ça risquerait de très mal finir.

La fin de sa réplique sonnait comme une menace à peine voilée contre l’envie que Dumbledore pourrait avoir de mettre son nez où il n’avait pas lieu d’être. Ce dernier comprit très bien le message et changea de stratégie.

– Bien, bien. Je ne comptais rien faire de ce genre bien sûr. Je me soucie seulement du bien-être d’un de mes très chers élèves. Une autre petite douceur ? proposa-t-il en tendant un bol de Fizwizbiz.

Envy trouva l’abandon du sujet trop rapide et prit une poignée de friandises avec méfiance.

– Comment votre intégration se passe-t-elle ? Poudlard vous plaît ?

Il espérait sans y croire que son élève laisserait filtrer quelques indices sur sa vie passée. Ces deux enfants étaient aussi secrets que soupçonneux et semblaient toujours sur leurs gardes. Le haussement d’épaules qui lui répondit lui confirma qu’il ne fallait pas trop compter sur une discussion débridée.

– Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de remarquer votre absence de correspondance avec des personnes de l’extérieur...

– On a personne à qui écrire, répondit Envy du tac au tac. Vous n’avez pas oublié que nous sommes orphelins, j’imagine, puisque c’est pour cette raison que nous touchons une bourse.

Ils s’affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes avant que Dumbledore ne cède et détourne les yeux vers son sous-main, pensant à la lettre qui s’y cachait. Doutant encore d’éclaircir un autre mystère qui le titillait, il la prit tout de même et la posa devant lui.

– Je suis allé vérifier au Département des Testaments magiques pour savoir si Nicolas vous avait légué quoi que ce soit. Il semblerait que non. Cependant, j’ai pensé que vous voudriez peut-être lui rendre hommage dans son sanctuaire, étant donné votre absence, à Mr Elric et vous, lors de la cérémonie d’adieux.

– C’était trop loin, répliqua Envy impulsivement.

– Même avec la poudre de cheminette ou les Portoloins ?

– Je vous rappelle qu’on ne connaissait pas la magie avant cet été.

– Hmm.... à ce propos... N’êtes-vous pas arrivés chez le professeur Rogue en transplanant ?

– Euh...

– J’ai trouvé particulièrement étonnant que vous déclariez ne pas savoir que vous étiez sorcier tout en ayant déjà utilisé vos pouvoirs. De plus, votre réaction lors de la « _découverte_ » de l’existence de la magie me parait un peu faible-

– On est habitué aux bizarreries. Surtout avec Flamel. Et puis vous savez comme il était secret, renchérit Envy, pour changer de sujet en s’emballant dans son mensonge sans paraitre gêné. Comme tous les alchimistes d’ailleurs. Il suffisait de le voir au pub avec Cœur et Le Vallois et que chacun essayait de cacher ses nouvelles découvertes aux deux autres.

Envy sourit l’air goguenard, ravi de prouver qu’il connaissait effectivement Flamel tout en changeant si « _subtilement_ » de sujet.

– Leurs conversations n’avaient d’ailleurs strictement aucun sens, poursuivit-il en secouant la tête à ce souvenir.

Il ponctua sa phrase d’un petit sourire en coin, fier de lui. Tournant un instant son attention vers Fumsec pour vérifier qu’il était toujours à sa place, il manqua l’air choqué qu’afficha Dumbledore avant de se reprendre. Profondément troublé, le directeur se leva, invitant d’un geste Envy à l’imiter. Il prétexta l’heure avancée et la fatigue flagrante de son élève pour le libérer et l’Homonculus, trop heureux que la conversation soit interrompue, partit sans se poser de question.

Dès qu’il fut seul, Dumbledore se hâta de rejoindre sa Pensine dans laquelle il déposa précautionneusement le souvenir de la discussion qu’il venait d’avoir. Désormais, il savait de manière certaine qu’Envy Alighieri avait effectivement été un intime de son ami.

Cœur et Le Vallois... Il connaissait ces noms. Nicolas les avait mentionnés une unique fois durant leurs discussions sur la pierre philosophale. Ces deux amis très chers, il disaitles avoirconnus avant même son arrivée en France, presque trois siècles auparavant. Dumbledore remua la surface, cherchant ce souvenir en particulier, même s’il s’en rappelait parfaitement, puisque celui-ci avait refaitsurface rien qu’à l’entente des deux noms. Nicolas lui avait fait part de leur mort tragique lors d’une expérience visant à créer la Pierre. Dumbledore avait clairement eu l’impression que Flamel ne confierait jamais ce souvenir à n’importe qui.

Mais ce qui le troublait terriblement c’était le sentiment que son mystérieux élève avait été sincère.

_« Il suffisait de le voir quand il était avec Cœur et Le Vallois au pub »_

_« Leurs conversations n’avaient strictement aucun sens »_

Envy était présent au moment des faits.

La révélation frappa Dumbledore au cœur et le directeurprit appui contre le rebord en pierre pour pallier son moment de faiblesse.

Envy Alighieri avait connu cette époque. Mais dans ce cas, il devait avoir plus ou moins le même âge que Nicolas ! Il avait connu Cœur, Le Vallois et peut-être même la quête de la pierre philosophale ! Était-il alchimiste lui aussi ? Ceci expliquerait l’étrange relation qu’il entretenait avec Nicolas et pourquoi ce dernier l’avait envoyé ici. Mais alors, qu’en était-il d’Edward Elric ? Était-il aussi de cette époque lointaine ? Était-il alchimiste ? Tout était confus.

Il tira une chaise pour s’y laisser choir, l’esprit chamboulé. Cette théorie posait trop de questions nouvelles et irrésolues. Pourquoi se réfugier dans une école ? Pourquoi se faire passer pour des élèves ? Pourquoi paraissaient-ils si jeunes ? Pourquoi cacher leur identité ? Pourquoi...

Albus ferma les yeux, épuisé. Sentant sa fatigue, Fumsec vint se percher sur son accoudoir pour quémander des caresseset lui offrir un peu de réconfort. En vain. Les questions affluaient, plus étranges à chaque semblant de réponse.Et s’ils connaissaient le secret de la Pierre ? Et s’ils étaient introuvables quelques mois plus tôt, car Envy Alighieri et Edward Elric étaient des pseudonymes ? Et si, par un ressort qu’il ne connaissait pas, ils étaient tous deux respectivement Cœur et Le Vallois ?

Las de l’absurdité de ses hypothèses, il les réceptionna dans un flacon pour les consulter plus tard. Il faudrait qu’il demande l’avis de Severus. Car après tout, ce dernier avait peut-être raison sur certains points concernant ces deux étranges habitants du château.

* * *

Octobre arriva, sans que rien ne vienne troubler la torpeur dans laquelle Edward semblait plongé depuis son malaise. Il se sentait mou, inactif. Il n’arrivait même plus à s’en agacer. Le week-end, il ne s’entraînait plus que rarement, et seul, bien sûr. Certains jours, ceux pendant lesquels il se promenait illégalement dans la Forêt interdite en quête de sensations fortes étaient les rares instants durant lesquels il s’autorisait à penser à son passé. En dehors de ces moments, il avait banni tout souvenir parasite.

Edward ne regardait même plus où ses pieds le menaient, la force de l’habitude. Les arbres ici étaient bien plus rapprochés qu’à l’orée de la forêt. Jamais il n’était allé si loin dans ses footings matinaux du samedi, pas même ceux du début d’année avec Envy. Il aurait voulu que ce dernier soit là, avec lui, remarqua-t-il tristement. Qu’ils se battent, qu’ils s’insultent, qu’ils se chamaillent, tout serait mieux que d’être seul ici, avec le vent et les acromentules pour unique compagnie. Mais jamais il ne le lui avouerait ce moment de faiblesse.

Ennuyé, il soupira, enfonçant ses poings fermés au fond de ses poches. À quoi bon continuer ? La prochaine fois, il resterait au château. Tant pis pour les enseignements de maître Izumi sur la santé du corps et de l’esprit. Il n’avait plus le cœur à ça. Pas depuis qu’il s’était rendu compte d’une chose horrible...

Et cette chose, cette affreuse vérité était qu’Alphonse ne lui manquait pratiquement plus. Ce n’était pas qu’il ne l’aimait pas, loin de là, son petit frère avait été toute sa vie durant des années. Ces années où il n’avait fait que survivre pour lui rendre ce qu’il avait perdu. Mais désormais, il savait cette époque révolue. Déjà, quand il était encore à Amestris, quelques mois plus tôt, il ne partager pratiquement plus rien avec Alphonse. Ses recherches pour faire libérer Envy lui prenant tout son temps libre. À ce moment-là, il ne l’avait pas remarqué, mais ils avaient déjà emprunté des chemins différents. Il ne faisait que s’attacher à une idée fantasmée de sa relation avec son frère. En réalité, ils n’avaient pas besoin l’un de l’autre pour exister. Chacun vivait sa vie de son côté, comme cela devait être.

C’était donc ce qu’il se répétait inlassablement. C’était _normal_ de se séparer, arrivé à un certain point. C’était dans l’ordre des choses. C’était _naturel_...

Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait si mal ?

* * *

Prenant une brusque inspiration, Envy se réveilla en sursaut. Assis dans un coin de la tour d’astronomie, il se redressa, les poumons en feu. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage avant de presser ses paumes sur ses paupières closes. Les dernières bribes de souvenirs s’évaporaient trop lentement à son goût et il revoyait sans cesse les yeux froids de Mustang alors que ce dernier le brûlait vif. Il était en nage, sa peau semblait en feu et ses yeux demeuraient secs. Même l’impression tenace d’une odeur âcre de chair brûlée ne voulait plus le lâcher.

Envy haleta et ramena ses jambes contre son torse. La douleur demeurait là, innommable, alors que l’eau de ses yeux bouillait inlassablement.

Si sa première nuit de sommeil avait été un désagrément, celle-ci était un traumatisme. Il venait de vivre son premier cauchemar, et c’était sûrement une des expériences les plus affreuses de son existence. Jamais il n’aurait pensé avoir à revivre ce moment douloureux de sa vie et pourtant... Comment Edward faisait-il pour gérer ça, au quotidien, depuis si longtemps ? C’était impensable. Lui savait qu’il en serait incapable. Surtout ce souvenir en particulier.

S’il devait sans cesse redouter le sommeil, pourrait-il vivre « _normalement_ » ? Le doute s’insinua en lui.

Si c’était ça être humain, en avait-il encore réellement envie ?

* * *

Deux autres longues semaines passèrent et Edward pensait de plus en plus sérieusement que sa réaction face à sa nouvelle vie s’apparentait à une dépression. Et pourtant, paradoxalement, c’était la première fois depuis des années qu’il riait autant et avait si peu à se préoccuper d’éventuels dangers — exception faite de certaines plantes du professeur Chourave et de quelques créatures d’Hagrid. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire, c’était suivre les cours, apprendre ce qu’on voulait lui fourrer dans le crâne et s’amuser avec ses nouveaux amis. Ces derniers, à eux seuls, représentaient bien les trois quarts de l’origine de ses moments dépressifs.

Ils étaient si... jeunes. Treize ans. Et les préoccupations de leur âge, comme la stupide dispute qui opposait Hermione à Ron à cause de leurs animaux de compagnie — l’un ayant mangé l’autre ou quelque chose s’en approchant — ridicule. Mais somme toute assez rafraîchissant. Peut-être trop. C’était la première fois depuis longtemps qu’il avait l’impression d’être un enfant comme les autres. Ou même un enfant tout court. Et d’une certaine manière, il le vivait mal. Devoir obéir à l’autorité incarnée par les professeurs, subir un règlement intérieur, ne pas pouvoir aller où bon lui semblait... Pourquoi la Vérité les avait-elle envoyés dans un tel endroit ?

D’ici, il ne recevait aucune information sur le monde extérieur — non qu’il s’en soucie tant que cela —à part quelques articles sur Sirius Black.

C’était déjà la mi-octobre et leur mission semblait au point mort. Ce qui, en réalité, lui importait aussi peu qu’à Envy s’il se fiait à la teneur de leurs rares rencontres. Aucune remarque sur leur mission commune. Seulement des propos neutres sans implication personnelle, mais qui donnait l’impression à Edward, que de son côté Envy ressentait une sourde et profonde angoisse dont il ne voulait pas parler. Apparemment, Edward n’était pas seul à subir une sévère remise en question.

Aujourd’hui toutefois,les tracas de Harry lui permettaient de penser à autre chose.

– Il y aura quand même le banquet d’Halloween, tenta Ron pour réconforter son ami de ne pas pouvoir se rendre à Pré-au-lard pour la première fois.

– Oui, admit sombrement Harry. Quelle joie.

Hermione, Ron et Edward échangèrent un regard. Comment lui remonter le moral ? Personne ne pouvait rien pour lui, car, d’après ce qu’Edward avait compris, son oncle et sa tante avaient refusé de signer l’autorisation de sortie qui lui aurait permis de se rendre au village sorcier comme tous ses camarades de troisième année. Comble de la cruauté, depuis des semaines chacun ne cessait de babiller joyeusement sur les merveilles qu’ils allaient découvrir là-bas. Heureusement pour lui, Edward se sentait immunisé contre cette envie de se rendre en ville. Il avait suffisamment voyagé durant son adolescence pour qu’un simple village sorcier lui paraisse banal.

– Eh bien, on restera ici tous les deux finalement, s’enthousiasma Ed du mieux qu’il put en donnant une claque amicale entre les omoplates de Harry.

Le trio se tourna vers lui d’un bloc.

– Toi non plus tu n’as pas d’autorisation ? s’étonna Hermione.

– Non, j’ai... oublié de faire remplir les papiers, conclut Edward en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Bien sûr, il aurait simplement pu déclarer qu’il était orphelin, et que la décision incombait donc directement à Dumbledore. Cependant, il préférait garder cela pour lui pour l'instant. Encore son envie de passer inaperçu et de maintenir l’impression qu’il était comme tout le monde. Sans oublier qu’il préférait ne pas remuer son passé. Et puis... dire qu’il n’avait plus de parents entraînerait sûrement des questions gênantes sur sa vie avant Poudlard. D’autant que pour justifier son arrivée en plein cursus, il avait prétexté un enseignement à domicile dispensé par un vieil ami de la famille. Personne n’avait trouvé à y redire, alors pas question de tout remettre en cause.

Le jour J, Envy, englouti par une foule de Serpentards enthousiastes, se laissa entraîner vers les limites du domaine de Poudlard. Il aperçut furtivement Edward qui saluait la Sang-de-Bourbe et Weasmoche. Apparemment, le nabot n’allait pas passer une très bonne journée étant donné l’air morose qu’affichait Potter à son côté. À sa grande surprise, Envy n’en ressentit aucune joie mauvaise. Toute la journée, il se laissa porter par l’excitation générale et se fit un plaisir de fureter dans tous les coins. Des Trois Balais jusqu’à Zonko.

Au final, ce fut une sortie plutôt agréable, d’autant qu’elle concluait une période de deux semaines au cours de laquelle le sommeil l’avait abandonné. Et avec lui ces foutus cauchemars. Quand l’après-midi fut déjà bien entamée, un quatrième année dont le nom échappait totalement à Envy sur le moment, proposa d’aller visiter la Cabane hurlante. Le sourire du garçon ne lui dit rien qui vaille et l’idée d’un coup fourré lui effleura l’esprit. Croisant le regard du type, Envy y décela une lueur de malice avant que celui-ci ne lui lance un clin d’œil. Finalement, ça paraissait amusant, quoi que les mômes aient prévu.

Ils s’y rendirent donc avec enthousiasme, chacun y allant de son commentaire surexcité. Et c’est ainsi qu’ils se trouvèrent devant la maison dite « _la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne_ ».

-... et il parait qu’en vingt ans plusieurs élèves ont déjà disparu.

Quelques élèves detroisième année retinrent leur souffle sous le regard blasé d’Envy qui attendait, les bras croisés, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Au même instant, comme pour souligner l’effet dramatique que le visage grave du conteur avait créé, un bruit sourd provint de la maison. Ils devaient avoir placé d’autres gossesà l’intérieur. Quelle gaminerie ! C’était moins amusant que prévu finalement. Il aurait adoréque tous ces mômes terrorisés y soient envoyés de force. Voilà qui aurait été amusant !

– C’est n’importe quoi, intervint-il. Si vous avez rien de plus intéressant, moi je me casse.

Il fit volte-face, mais une sixième année l’arrêta.

– Tu fuis ?

– Les épreuves de courage c’est plutôt une idiotie des Gryffondors, non ? rétorqua Envy avec sarcasme.

– Aurais-tu peur par hasard ?

Envy haussa les épaules en souriant. Une image furtive de sa vraie apparence lui apparut comme un flash et son rictus s’accentua. Il n’avait jamais connu la peur. Enfin, pas avant Mustang, pensa-t-il distraitement avant de grincer des dents à ce souvenir. Il fit un pas en avant et bomba le torse. Pas question de laisser croire qu’il était lâche. Encore moins face au seul souvenir d’un humain aussi pathétique que le colonel « _la flamme »_ !

– OK, j’y vais.

Disant cela, il enjamba la barrière avant de suivre le chemin sous les encouragements et sifflets du groupe resté en arrière. Il le faisait par fierté, mais c’était davantage pour se punir d’avoir faibli face au souvenir de Mustang. Rien ni personne ne pouvait l’effrayer maintenant qu’il avait retrouvé sa force. Bien sûr, cette résurrection avait eu un prix dont il avait négocié les termes avec la Vérité, le laissant plus faible qu’il ne l’aurait supporté dans son monde.

L’Échange équivalent... Rien que le fait de penser à ce qu’il avait accepté comme contrepartie pour venir dans ce monde... Sachant cela, il faisait quand même le fanfaron devant Edward, alors qu’il savait pertinemment que ses chances étaient comptées. Plus vite il tuerait Voldemort, mieux ça vaudrait pour lui. Avant qu’il ne soit... trop tard.

Il poussa la porte et se glissa dans la maison avant de refermer derrière lui. L’obscurité qui y régnait donnait une impression de calme un peu lugubre, le silence y était épais et l’air saturé de poussière. Le tout lui faisait beaucoup penser au laboratoire de Flamel dans lequel Edward et lui avaient passé une journée enfermés. Le souvenir qui suivit lui donna la chair de poule et il se frictionna les bras avant d’avancer.

Le plancher grinçait à chaque pas, les murs craquaient et il découvrit une première pièce poussiéreuse dans laquelle régnait un désordre indescriptible. Le sol était couvert de taches, tous les meubles étaient cassés comme si quelqu’un s’était amusé à les fracasser et les fenêtres étaient obstruées par d’épaisses planches. Curieux, Envy entreprit de visiter les quatre pièces composant le rez-de-chaussée avant de revenir dans le couloir pour monter l’escalier.

Parvenu à l’étage, il tourna brusquement la tête en entendant un raclement sur le sol dans la chambre du fond. Il reconnaissait ce bruit. Des griffes sur le plancher. Pourtant, il n’avait senti la présence d’aucun élève dans la maison. Était-ce un animal sauvage ayant élu domicile ici ? Intrigué, il s’avança silencieusement, contrôlant son poids qu’il savait énorme pour éviter le moindre grincement.

Un nouveau crissement focalisa toute son attention sur la porte entrouverte. Le cœur battant d’excitation, il put avancer encore de trois pas avant que la porte ne s’ouvre sous l’effet d’une vive poussée, laissant passer un éclair roux qui fila entre ses pieds. Il partit à sa poursuite dans les escaliers, sauta en bas des marches pour couper la route de l’animal et l’attrapa d’une main ferme.

Le chat se débattit en le mordant et le griffant.

– Quelle horrible tête, commenta-t-il avec une grimace en observant la face plate sans se soucier des blessures sanglantes que l’animal lui infligeait.

Par-dessus les crachements du chat mécontent, Envy crut entendre un nouveau raclement, plus faible et lointain cette fois, mais il l’ignora et relâcha l’immonde félin qui s’enfuit rapidement vers la cave. Réaction instinctive étrange, pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Un claquement sourd provint de l’endroit où avait fui le chat. Intrigué, l’Homonculus le suivit. Le chat avait... disparu. Volatilisé. Pourtant, la seule issue était celle par laquelle il venait d’entrer, il aurait forcément vu passer l’animal.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait àfaire demi-tour, un bruit attira son attention... sous lui. Il baissa les yeux vers le plancher dont une petite parcelle n’était pas couverte de poussière. Quelque chose bougeait. Il trouva rapidement la trappe et l’ouvrit sans hésiter. À genoux près de l’ouverture, il se pencha pour voir jusqu’où menait le passage, mais il faisait trop sombre et le tunnel était trop long pour qu’il puisse se faire une idée. Prenant la forme d’un animal rapide et surtout mieux adaptée à l’étroitesse du souterrain, Envy sauta dans le passage.

Il avait hâte de découvrir où celui-ci menait.


	9. Halloween rime avec kidnapping

Deux semaines après cette découverte, Envy avait enfin trouvé comment passer la barrière du Saule cogneur depuis l’enceinte de Poudlard. Ce sale végétal lui avait donné un sacré fil à retordre ! Plusieurs fois, il avait dû éviter des coups potentiellement fatals. Désormais, à sa grande satisfaction, le passage secret découvert dans la cabane hurlante se révélait facile d’accès. Qui pouvait prévoir l’avenir ? Disposer d’une sortie de secours, au cas où l’école deviendrait bien trop hostile pour eux, lui semblait une précaution de base. Pour l’instant, il n’avait pas parlé de cette découverte à Ed.

À vrai dire, depuis quelques semaines ils n’avaient échangé que quelques mots. Cela commençait d’ailleurs sérieusement à l’inquiéter. Ed n’était plus lui-même ces derniers temps. Il avait l’air d’avoir réellement treize ans, comme si ses amis et leur environnement l’avaient contaminé. Pourtant, paradoxalement, et malgré ces rires et cette insouciance inhabituelle, Envy n’avait pas manqué la lueur de profond désespoir qui brillait dans le regard du nabot lorsque personne ne le regardait. L’Homonculus en était arrivé à la conclusion qu’il lui fallait agir rapidement pour éviter que son « _coéquipier_ » n’abandonne purement et simplement leur mission.

Mais comment savoir ce qui hantait cette jeune tête blonde ? Si Edward se tourmentait au sujet de son frère, il aurait alors toutes les raisons de vouloir accélérer la réussite de leur mission en s’y plongeant chaque jour afin de retourner dans son monde le plus vite possible. Or c’était tout le contraire. Le nabot semblait avoir totalement déserté le terrain des recherches et des quelques pistes dont ils avaient parlé au début. Décidément, cet humain s'avérait incompréhensible !

Et puis... lui-même avait déjà beaucoup à faire avec ses propres démons. Les cauchemars persistaient et il ne savait pas comment les arrêter. Pour les éviter, il tentait de rester éveillé, mais il y parvenait de moins en moins souvent. Il rencontrait un problème du même ordre avec ce besoin de nourriture qui lui tordait les tripes presque chaque jour. Y résister ne lui avait jusqu’alors apporté que des ennuis, mais c’était plus fort que lui.

Par chance, ce soir-là son estomac le laissait tranquille et il pouvait échapper au banquet d’Halloween qui promettait d’être interminable, surtout en compagnie de ses « _camarades »_ Serpentards dont la cour obséquieuse l’agaçait prodigieusement. Le plaisir narcissique qu’elle lui avait apporté les premiers jours s’était rapidement épuisé, et il préférait largement fureter autour du château pendant qu’élèves et professeurs dînaient ensemble.

Ayant pris sa forme fétiche, Envy gambadait depuis des heures dans l’herbe humide à la lisière de la Forêt interdite, profitant de sa vision nocturne de félin.

Un souffle rauque résonna sur sa droite.

Ses poils se hérissèrent et il pivota d’un bond vers l’origine du bruit. Rien ne bougeait. Sa tête tourna lentement, examinant chaque parcelle de terrain alentour. Aucun mouvement. Rien. Pourtant, son instinct animal lui disait qu’il y avait bien quelque chose. Une chose qui avait fait taire tous les bruits environnants. Et pour une fois ce n’était pas lui.

Soudain, il sentit l’air bouger derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour distinguer une forme noire qui courait vers le château, précédée d’un animal plus petit et plus clair. Envy reconnut le chat de la Cabane hurlante. Sans hésiter, il partit à leur poursuite.

* * *

Edward, totalement repu par le banquet d’Halloween particulièrement savoureux, déambulait dans les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque. Il s’arrêta brusquement lorsqu’un grand vacarme lui parvint de la salle qu’il venait de quitter. Il revint sur ses pas, intrigué, pour apercevoir les élèves de Gryffondors se bousculer à l’entrée de la salle malgré la fin du dîner, accompagnés par des professeurs. Apercevant Harry, Edward fit mine de l’apostropher pour lui demander une explication. On ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et on le tira en arrière.

Fermement pressé contre le torse de son agresseur dans l’ombre d’une statue, Edward tenta de se débattre.

– _La f_ _erme !_ lui intima une voix familière en le serrant plus fort.

Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut une longue mèche noire effleurer son épaule.

– _L_ _e cl_ _ebs de Black se promène dans le château. Il a essayé d’entrer dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors._

Edward écarquilla les yeux et s’immobilisa aussitôt. Son... chien... ?

– _C’_ _est no_ _tre chance, les profs vont fouiller partout et le faire fuir vers l’extérieur. Et là, on pourra le suivre jusqu’à la cachette de Black._

Hochant la tête, Edward fut bientôt libéré de l’étreinte de l’Homonculus qui le prit par le coude pour le tirer en arrière à l’opposé de la sortie.

– _I_ _l fa_ _ut faire vite, avant que quelqu’un ne nous voie et ne nous oblige à suivre les autres. On ne peut pas passer par la grande porte. Viens. Je connais un passage._

Edward le suivit en silence, courant à ses côtés jusqu’à une tapisserie derrière laquelle ils se glissèrent pour rejoindre un dédale de passages totalement inconnus à ses yeux. L’Homonculus en revanche paraissait les connaître par cœur. Apparemment, ses nuits d’insomnie avaient trouvé une utilité, pensa Edward lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent dehors après avoir sauté par une fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée.

– _E_ _t mainte-_

Edward s’immobilisa quand son guide se retourna et qu'il portait le visage d'Harry. Heureusement, le sourire qu’il arborait était tellement loin de l’expression naturelle de ce dernier qu’il n’était pas difficile de reconnaître Envy derrière cette apparence. Edward afficha un air ennuyé.

– _T_ _u_ _ne convaincras personne avec cette tronche._

Envy abandonna son sourire sardonique et se mit à longer le mur du château en direction du Saule cogneur. Maintenant, il était presque certain que Black connaissait ce passage et était entré par là. Ce chat roux qui traînait dans le coin se trouvait déjà là lorsqu’Envy avait découvert le passage. Il devait être son complice. Le type avait quelque chose avec les animaux. Un clébard et cette affreuse boule de poil roux... Il l’expliqua brièvement à son coéquipier qui ne répondit pas, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits.

Ils marchèrent dans la pénombre du parc, espérant que leur cible mordrait à l’hameçon et les attaquerait comme prévu. Il devait encore être là. Ou alors, il ne tarderait pas à sortir du château. Et s’il était déjà parti, ils tenteraient leur chance en se rendant à la Cabane hurlante.

– _C_ _e pl_ _an est quand même stupide,_ commenta Edward au bout d’un moment.

– _C’_ _e_ _st toi qui l’as eu à la base_ , rétorqua Envy, moqueur.

Piqué au vif, Edward resta muet et se contenta de marcher sans but, Envy le suivant de près, les mains dans les poches et l’allure décontractée. Heureusement que Black ne connaissait pas Harry personnellement, sinon il aurait immédiatement compris que quelque chose clochait. Il n’avait même pas sorti sa baguette ! Quel sorcier sain d’esprit partirait en pleine nuit, hors de portée de tout secours, sans baguette, à la rencontre d’un vagabond, tueur de masse ?

 _\- Crétin..._ grogna Edward pour lui-même en bifurquant vers la Forêt interdite.

Aussitôt, il y eut du mouvement dans les fourrés et ils s’immobilisèrent, échangeant un regard entendu. La proie était ferrée. Il suffisait qu’elle se décide enfin à attaquer.

Quelques longues secondes passèrent, qui se transformèrent en minutes. Rien ne se passait. Et pourtant, le mouvement derrière les buissons ne cessait pas. Comme si quelqu’un, Black peut-être, marchait de long en large, sans quitter l’obscurité des arbres. Qu’attendait-il ? Ils se tenaient là, offerts sur un plateau d’argent. Pourquoi les suivait-il de loin sans agir ? Et surtout, en faisant tant de bruit ! Nul doute qu’il ne comptait guère les surprendre !

Alors, pourquoi hésitait-il ? Des scrupules à tuer un inconnu ? Étrange pour un type censé avoir assassiné treize personnes en un seul sort — d’après la légende ! Ou bien... peut-être se souvenait-il soudain par miracle qu’il était le parrain de Harry ?

À moins que...

Edward eut subitement un doute.

Et si ce comportement visait à les protéger. À leur faire savoir qu’il représentait un danger... direct ou indirect... l’objectif étant qu’ils fuient.

Edward fronça les sourcils et fit volte-face pour se diriger vers le château, faisant signe à Envy de le suivre, ce qu’il fit sans poser de questions, lui lançant seulement un regard interrogatif. S’il avait voulu les attaquer, les voir repartir vers la sécurité du château aurait dû le faire réagir, non ? Pourtant, il ne se passa rien. La présence semblait même moins décelable. Comme s’il avait vraiment voulu, tout simplement, qu’ils retournent au château... ?

– Attends, on pourrait aller voir Hagrid, tu ne penses pas, Harry ? annonça Edward brusquement.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea de nouveau vers la forêt. La présence se fit tout de suite plus menaçante. Alors il accéléra, entraînant Envy avec lui. Ils dévalèrent la pente douce à grande vitesse, courant en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Ils frôlèrent les limites de la forêt et aussitôt, une silhouette menaçante s’interposa et leur bloqua la route. Envy réagit au quart de tour, freina d’un coup et immobilisa Edward d’un bras en travers de la poitrine.

En face d’eux, un immense chien noir grognait, babines retroussées, yeux féroces les fixant.

C’était donc ça, pensa Edward, incrédule.

Il jeta un coup d’œil rapide à son compagnon qui paraissait ne pas avoir compris l’identité de l’animal. Roulant des yeux, Edward sut de quelle manière vérifier sa théorie.

– Désolé, je veux pas crever ici.

Avant qu’Envy n’ait pu lui demander de quoi il parlait, Edward lui fit un croche-pied pour l’envoyer les quatre fers en l’air, tandis que de son côté, il courait vers le château. Sonné, Envy se redressa sur ses coudes et observa d’un air incrédule la bête le dépasser pour attaquer la cible en fuite plutôt que celle qui était à sa merci. Alors que le chien le poursuivait, Edward afficha un grand sourire et se retourna pour affronter son adversaire. Le molosse aboya et bondit en avant, crocs découverts. Par réflexe, Edward leva la jambe pour que son automail prenne la morsure à sa place.

Sauf qu’il avait oublié un détail que la sensation des dents s’enfonçant dans sa chair lui rappela douloureusement. Plus d’automail. Un râle lui échappa pendant qu’il tombait à la renverse dans l’herbe humide. La bête le surplomba, les crocs rougis par le sang, et Edward crut sa dernière heure arrivée.

Tout à coup, son assaillant disparut dans un couinement de douleur aiguë. Il vola trois mètres plus loin, propulsé par un coup de genou d’Envy. Grimaçant devant l’état de son mollet, Edward se tira en arrière, s’éloignant du chien qui se relevait, étourdi.

 _« Et si Black n’était pas totalement humain ? »_ Avait proposé Envy quelques semaines plus tôt.

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux et Edward émit une exclamation de victoire.

– J’ai compris comment il a fait pour s’échapper !

– Qui ça ? s’exclama Envy, pris de court.

– Sirius Black ! C’est un Animagus ! s’écria-t-il en pointant le chien du doigt. Attrape-le !

De toute évidence apeuré d’avoir été démasqué, le chien recula, semblant prêt à prendre la fuite. Toutefois, Envy se montra plus rapide et lui sauta dessus, les faisant rouler en dehors du sentier. Puis, du tranchant de la main, il l’assomma.

Le silence retomba sur le parc.

Envy se releva en s’époussetant et reprit son apparence habituelle tout en s’approchant d’Edward d’une démarche furieuse. Il se baissa pour l’attraper par le col.

– Tu m’expliques ce bordel ? Tu agis toujours aussi stupidement !

– C’est toi qui me dis ça ? rétorqua Edward en sifflant de douleur entre ses dents alors que son poids pesait désormais sur sa jambe blessée. Tu penses vraiment que j’avais le temps de te dire que je venais de comprendre que Black ne voulait pas de mal à Harry ?

– Quoi ? marmonna Envy, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce chien —

– N’est pas un chien ! C’est Sirius Black, je te dis ! Un Animagus, c’est un sorcier qui peut prendre la forme d’un animal. Il n’y avait qu’un seul moyen pour qu’il puisse s’évader d’Azkaban, c’est que les Détraqueurs ne puissent pas le rendre fou. Et pour ça, comme tu l’avais dit, il fallait qu’il ne soit pas humain. Et ton histoire avec Pattenrond... il communique avec lui bien sûr !

– Pattenrond ?

– Le chat d’Hermione. Le gros chat roux ! s’impatienta Edward. Tu es tellement long à la détente. Je vais tout t’expliquer, mais d’abord, il faut trouver un endroit plus discret où cacher Black pour qu’on puisse l’interroger sans être dérangés. Si des profs viennent patrouiller...

Envy le fixa d’un air peu convaincu pendant de longues secondes avant de hausser les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Je sais où aller. Personne ne nous trouvera dans la Cabane hurlante.

Le corps inerte de l’énorme chien sous un bras et soutenant Edward de l’autre, Envy prit la direction du Saule Cogneur tout en écoutant attentivement les explications de son compagnon. Edward se tut finalement, songeur. Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Sirius Black s’était échappé grâce à son statut d’Animagus non déclaré et, de toute évidence, il ne cherchait pas à tuer Harry. Mais quel but visait-il en venant à Poudlard ? Désirait-il seulement retrouver son filleul ? Désirait-il le récupérer pour le livrer à son maître lorsque celui-ci ferait son grand retour ?

Ces hypothèses ne satisfaisaient pas Edward qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de rejouer la scène de l’attaque dans sa tête. Black avait paru vouloir protéger Harry en le faisant s’éloigner de la Forêt interdite et retourner au château. Et quand Edward avait fait semblant de sacrifier Harry pour sa propre sauvegarde, Black l’avait poursuivi pour l’attaquer. Lui. Pas Harry qui était en position de faiblesse. Il était hélas possible qu’Edward ait trop envie que le sort cesse de s’acharner sur Harry et qu’il y ait une petite chance pour que son parrain soit innocent des crimes qu’on lui attribuait.

Arrivé au bout du tunnel, Envy lâcha Edward. Il ouvrit une trappe puis l’aida à grimper avant de jeter Black par l’ouverture pour monter à son tour sur le plancher grinçant et poussiéreux de la Cabane hurlante. Il reprit son otage fermement et prêta une main secourable à Edward. Ils se rendirent tous les trois à l’étage. Soulagé de voir une chaise où s’asseoir enfin pour reposer sa jambe blessée, Edward se dirigea vers celle-ci à cloche-pied et s’y laissa tomber lourdement. Elle s’effondra sous son poids et il atterrit sur les fesses avec un air incrédule. Le rire d’Envy résonna dans toute la maison et il lâcha Black dans un coin de la pièce, les pattes attachées pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir à son réveil.

– C’est malin ça, fit-il remarquer en s’accroupissant devant Edward pour observer l’étendue des dégâts.

– J’avais oublié que je n’avais plus d’automail, bougonna l’humain en croisant les bras.

Lorsque les mains d’Envy tentèrent de remonter son pantalon, il eut un brusque sursaut, autant de surprise que de douleur. L’Homonculus leva aussitôt ses paumes en signe de paix.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ?

– Je veux juste voir dans quel état tu t’es encore mis, répondit Envy d’un ton blasé en immobilisant la jambe d’Edward d’une main tandis qu’il retroussait son vêtement de l’autre. Ce n’est pas très profond, mais quand on en aura terminé, il faudra que tu ailles chez l’autre hystérique.

Il le lâcha et se releva pour rejoindre le corps inconscient de Black qu’Edward éclairait avec sonLumos.

– Ça va pas être évident d’expliquer cette morsure, soupira-t-il, las.

– Pour moi, certainement, mais toi, tu n’es pas concerné, rétorqua Edward, avec une pointe d’amertume.

– Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te passer de mon aide ?

Edward le fixa en faisant de gros yeux, mais il n’eut pas l’occasion de lui demander la raison pour laquelle il était prêt à l’aider que déjà Envy balançait un grand coup du plat de la main sur le museau de l’animal. Il n’avait vraiment pas peur pour ses doigts.

– Allez, on va pas y passer la nuit, s’impatienta Envy en donnant un second coup.

Le chien ouvrit les yeux et Edward pointa sa baguette sur lui.

– Reprenez forme humaine. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

Edward crut avoir rêvé quand le chien poussa un soupir. Un chien qui soupirait. Bien. Et la prochaine fois il entendrait rire une abeille, c’est ça ? Il secoua la tête alors que la silhouette animale s’allongeait soudain, jusqu’à ressembler de plus en plus à un humain. Enfin, ils purent voir le vrai visage de Sirius Black. Les joues creuses, la face émaciée, le teint cireux et les cheveux emmêlés, comme sur les photographies qu’ils connaissaient par cœur pour les avoir tous les jours sous les yeux dans _la Gazette du Sorcier_.

– Fouille les fringues avant de les lui donner et vérifie s’il y a une baguette.

Envy fusilla Edward du regard pour lui avoir donné des ordres, mais obtempéra. Il vérifia les poches des haillons et y dénicha un vestige de ce qui ressemblait à un journal. Il l’apporta au blessé, toujours affalé par terre. Celui-ci fronça le nez en voyant la photographie. Les Weasley lors de leur voyage en Égypte l’été précédent. Ron lui avait raconté beaucoup d’anecdotes sur ses vacances et lui avait d’ailleurs déjà fièrement montré l’article où toute sa famille apparaissait. Quel était l’intérêt de Black là-dedans ? Harry n’y figurait même pas !

Edward leva les yeux du papier pour les fixer sur l’homme toujours silencieux. Ce dernier paraissait réfléchir intensément en examinant son environnement. Sûrement cherchait-il un moyen de s’échapper.

– Nous n’allons pas vous dénoncer aux Détraqueurs, déclara-t-il finalement pour attirer son attention.

Black tourna vivement la tête vers lui, un air de franche hébétude sur le visage.

– Pardon ? Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez alors ? Où est Harry ?

– Il est en sécurité à l’intérieur de Poudlard, répondit Edward en penchant la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Ce n’est pas lui que vous avez vu tout à l’heure.

Le fugitif semblait complètement perdu désormais et ça ne faisait que renforcer les doutes d’Edward. À côté de lui, Envy paraissait dans le même état que Black, observant son coéquipier comme s’il était la créature la plus étrange qu’il ait jamais vue. Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

– Vous n’êtes pas ici pour tuer Harry n’est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, Black affichait un air de pure hallucination. Edward lâcha un soupir agacé.

– Tout à l’heure, c’est moi que vous avez attaqué alors que je faisais semblant de sacrifier Harry pour me sauver. Donc, à moins que vous ne le préserviez pour le livrer à Voldemort —

– Je ne suis pas un Mangemort ! s’écria Black avec conviction en se débattant contre ses liens. Et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est mort depuis douze ans !

– Parce que vous avez trahi Lily et James Potter alors que vous étiez leur Gardien du Secret, rétorqua Edward en intensifiant son _Lumo_ _s_ jusqu’à éblouir Black qui plissa les yeux.

– Non ! J’aurais préféré mourir que de les trahir. Je suis innocent des crimes dont on m’accuse !

Maintenant, l’homme était agité et semblait effrayé à l’idée d’avoir été capturé dans le but d’assouvir une quelconque vengeance. Il craignait visiblement pour sa vie. Et le fait qu’Envy soit penché au-dessus de lui, l’œil menaçant, une main autour de sa gorge pour l’empêcher de se débattre y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Edward n’avait même pas aperçu le mouvement avant cet instant.

– Nabot, à quoi tu joues ? grogna Envy, perdant patience.

– Je crois qu’il dit la vérité.

– Quoi ? Il est juste mort de peur, il dirait n’importe quoi pour se sauver !

En disant cela, il avait resserré sa prise sur le cou de Black qui suffoquait. Edward se traîna jusqu’à lui comme il put, sa baguette raclant sur le sol dans la manœuvre. Il siffla de douleur, mais parvint néanmoins à les atteindre. Son poing se referma sur le poignet d’Envy, espérant lui faire lâcher prise. L’Homonculus lui lança un regard mauvais, mais desserra la main. Black roula sur le côté pour reprendre quelques goulées d’air.

– Si vous n’avez pas tué Pettigrow et ces Moldus, qui l’a fait dans ce cas ?

– C’est lui. C’est Pettigrow ! affirma Black, essoufflé autant que nerveux. C’était lui le Gardien du Secret. Il les a trahis, puis a fait croire à sa mort pour qu’on m’accuse à sa place.

– Les Aurors ont bien dû se rendre compte qu’il manquait un corps, répliqua Envy d’un air vraiment mécontent.

– Un doigt, l’interrompit Edward, l’air absent alors qu’il était plongé dans ses pensées. C’est tout ce qu’ils ont trouvé. Ils croyaient qu’il avait explosé... Mais alors... Si Pettigrow est en vie, il pourrait vouloir terminer le travail lui-même ! _On s’est trompé de cible Envy ! Il faut trouver ce Peter Pe —_

– Qu’est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Tu ne vas quand même pas le croire si facilement ! Arrête de voir le bien partout, ce type est un tueur et il essaie de te manipuler. Je ne te laisserais pas le libérer.

Ils s’affrontèrent longuement du regard jusqu’à ce qu’Edward abdique et détourne les yeux pour observer Black qui l’implorait silencieusement. Il baissa les yeux sur l’article de journal toujours en sa possession et le parcourut en diagonale. Il le connaissait par cœur. Et pourtant, un détail auquel il n’avait jamais fait attention lui sauta aux yeux. La date.

– C’est cet article qui vous a poussé à vous échapper, n’est-ce pas ?

– Oui ! Le rat, regardez le rat, c’est Pettigrow ! s’exclama Black en hochant la tête, plein d’espoir.

Envy et Edward, pris de court, se penchèrent sur la photographie pour voir en effet le rongeur dans la main de Ron Weasley.

– Lui aussi est un Animagus ? demanda Edward, enthousiaste en pointant Croûtard.

Black confirma d’un nouveau hochement de tête. Se tournant brusquement vers Envy pour le prendre par les épaules, Edward le secoua légèrement.

– _J_ _e suis sûr que c’est la vérité ! Black est innocent, c’est sûr._

– _T_ _u le_ _crois, seulement parce que tu veux que ce soit vrai,_ contra Envy, buté en se dégageant de sa prise pour croiser les bras sur son torse. _C’est complètement tiré par les cheveux cette histoire._

– _J_ _e te s_ _ignale que Père a crée tout un pays pour utiliser ses millions d’habitants comme combustible d’une pierre philosophale censée lui faire prendre la place de Dieu._

Un ange passa. Plus tiré par les cheveux que cette histoire, il n’y avait pas.

Edward sut qu’il avait gagné avant même qu’Envy ne pousse un soupir à fendre l’âme.

– Nous vous croyons, annonça-t-il, heureux, à leur prisonnier.

D’un coup de baguette, il le libéra de ses liens puis l’aida à s’asseoir contre le mur pendant qu’Envy restait légèrement en retrait, boudeur. Edward réorganisa ces nouvelles informations pour s’assurer d’avoir tout compris. Pettigrow était le Gardien du Secret et avait trahi les Potter. Black était allé le confronter et Pettigrow avait tué tous ces gens en abandonnant un doigt derrière lui. Fou de chagrin et de culpabilité, Black n’avait même pas trouvé la force de clamer son innocence. On l’avait envoyé à Azkaban sans procès et, pendant les douze années suivantes, il avait lentement sombré dans la folie, causée par les Détraqueurs. Quatre mois plus tôt, il avait vu par hasard l’article du voyage des Weasley et avait aussitôt reconnu Pettigrow. Son besoin implacable de vengeance l’avait submergé et il avait alors planifié son évasion jusqu’à sa réussite.

– Donc vous avez profité du banquet d’Halloween pour vous rendre à la tour Gryffondor, mais la Grosse Dame vous a bloqué et vous vous êtes enfui avant qu’on vous attrape, résuma Edward, pensif. Et le rôle de Pattenrond dans tout ça ?

– C’est le chat le plus intelligent que j’aie jamais rencontré. Il a tout de suite compris que Peter n’était pas un rat. Il a aussi compris que je n’étais pas un chien dès notre première rencontre. Il a fallu du temps avant qu’il me fasse confiance, d’ailleurs il a encore du mal. Mais il essaie de comprendre ce dont j’ai besoin. C’est lui qui m’a averti quand un intrus s’est infiltré dans la Cabane hurlante. Apparemment, un autre Animagus se balade dans les parages et il a trouvé le passage qui mène d’ici à Poudlard. J’ai peur que ce ne soit quelqu’un avec de mauvaises intentions...

Edward jeta un regard à Envy qui souriait en coin. Autant dire que l’identité du coupable était facile à deviner. Mais il ne pouvait rien en dire à Black pour le rassurer. Les pouvoirs d’Envy devaient rester secrets si possible et puis... ils ne faisaient pas encore totalement confiance à Black. Après tout, ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer.

– Comment pouvons-nous vous aider ? demanda soudain Edward.

Il reçut aussitôt deux regards médusés.

– Je ne m’y connais pas encore très bien en justice magique et je pense qu’il ne suffira pas de livrer Pettigrow aux Détraqueurs pour que vous soyez innocenté. Il nous faudrait un allié qui ait l’autorité suffisante pour ça. On pourrait s’attirer des ennuis à remuer les choses à propos de ce procès alors que tout le monde est à cran pour l’évasion. C’est compliqué...

– Nabot...

Il se tourna vers Envy qui le dévisageait avec une nervosité mal contenue.

– _O_ _n n’a pas le temps de s’encombrer avec les problèmes de ce gars. On a une mission je te signale. En plus, avec cette histoire... abracadabrante, on retombe au point de départ. Notre seule piste n’est pas un Mangemort et on n’a plus rien pour trouver des infos. Il faut tout reprendre à zéro. On n’a que dalle._

– _V_ _u sous cet angle c’est sûr —_

– _Y_ _a pas d’autre angle ! Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire maintenant ?_

– _M_ _oi je vai_ _s essayer de trouver comment l’innocenter,_ affirma Edward avec fermeté. _Si tu veux m’aider, tu peux, sinon, tant pis._

Envy émit un son agacé et vit du coin de l’œil que Black suivait leur échange avec intérêt et une forte concentration, espérant reconnaître un mot parmi tout ce charabia.

– _E_ _n plus, tu réfléchis des fois ? Si on trouve Pettigrow, lui il pourra nous être utile pour en apprendre plus sur notre cible puisque c’est lui, l’ex-Mangemort._

– _D_ _onc en_ _fait, on utilise Black pour trouver Pettigrow et l’interroger pour nos propres intérêts,_ résuma Envy avec un air appréciateur. _Ça me va._

– Excusez-moi... Je suis perdu, intervint Black. Quelle est cette langue étrange ? Et vous êtes vraiment des élèves ? Et qui êtes-vous d’ailleurs exactement ?

– De vrais fouille-merdes, répondit Envy avec un sourire carnassier. Tout simplement.

* * *

– Par Merlin ! Mais que vous est-il passé par la tête tous les deux !

Entourés par Pomfresh, Rogue et Dumbledore, Edward et Envy passaient un mauvais quart d’heure depuis qu’ils étaient revenus de leur escapade nocturne. Surtout Edward d’ailleurs, que l’infirmière soignait avec un manque flagrant de douceur. Il grinça des dents alors qu’elle lui lançait un sort de désinfection particulièrement fort. Dès qu’elle avait vu la morsure, elle avait directement appelé le directeur avant que lui-même n’appelle Rogue pour lui demander où se trouvait Lupin pendant la soirée. Lorsque ce dernier leur eût annoncé qu’il était enfermé dans son bureau depuis le début du banquet, l’atmosphère s’était considérablement apaisée. Edward se demandait bien pour quelle raison une morsure leur avait directement fait penser au professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Hélas, malgré le soulagement collectif évident, les remontrances avaient très vite repris.

-... Avec un fugitif aussi dangereux dans la nature...

-... irresponsables !

– Vous vous êtes mis dans de beaux draps, termina Rogue, froid et sec en les dévisageant d’un œil sombre et perçant.

Apparemment, Dumbledore serait dans l’obligation de faire part de l’incident au ministère qui prenait l’intrusion de Sirius Black dans la soirée très au sérieux. Même si les deux événements n’étaient pas liés pour un regard extérieur, ils feraient l’objet d’une enquête. Dès le lendemain matin, l’Auror en charge des recherches de Sirius Black viendrait prendre leur déposition, voire les interroger, sur la soirée qu’ils avaient passés dehors, peut-être en compagnie du fugitif.

– Ils prennent tout ça très au sérieux, commenta Envy en s’allongeant à demi, prenant ses aises.

– À juste titre ! Car c’est très sérieux, rétorqua Dumbledore avec un air grave. Vous aurez donc une punition à la hauteur de votre bêtise. Cinquante points en moins à chaque maison et deux mois de retenue.

– Chacun ? demanda Envy, proche de sourire.

Dumbledore semblait mortellement sérieux et Rogue donna une tape à l’arrière du crâne de son Serpentard pour qu’il tienne enfin sa langue. À cette vision, Edward retint également son sourire. Ils étaient déjà assez dans la mouise sans en rajouter une couche.

– Ceci est une seconde chance, ne me faites pas regretter de ne pas vous expulser purement et simplement de mon école. Ce n’est que pour respecter le vœu d’un ami cher, paix à son âme, que je vous aie acceptés ici sans réelle explication. J’exige désormais un comportement exemplaire de votre part, car au prochain écart, je me montrerai moins indulgent. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Les trois adultes les fixaient en silence, fermés et peu avenants. Edward eut la décence de paraître honteux, car il l’était véritablement. Par sa faute, Envy et lui étaient sur la sellette. À cause d’un réflexe stupide. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu’il possédait un membre de chair et de sang ?

– Oui professeur. Nous vous présentons nos excuses les plus sincères.

Il se courba en avant, baissant la tête, les mains posées sur ses genoux en une attitude réellement repentante. Il avait l’habitude de se soumettre de cette façon, ça plaisait énormément à Izumi et diminuait considérablement sa colère quand il avait fait une bêtise. À côté de lui, Envy paraissait n’en avoir rien à faire et cela n’apaisa pas le sentiment de culpabilité d’Edward. Ce sentiment empira lorsque Dumbledore poussa un soupir silencieux, le visage exprimant toute sa suspicion, de même que Rogue.

– Demain, vous serez dispensés de cours. Maintenant, je vais me retirer dans mon bureau pour expliquer la situation au ministre. Je vous interdis formellement de quitter cette infirmerie jusqu’à votre déposition.

Son ton n’admettait aucune désobéissance. S’ils bougeaient, ne serait-ce qu’une oreille, Edward savait que le directeur n’hésiterait pas à leur lancer un sort particulièrement cuisant. Heureusement, les deux sorciers s’éclipsèrent bientôt, laissant leurs élèves aux bons soins de Mrs Pomfresh.

Arrivé dans le couloir, Rogue ne perdit pas un instant pour faire part de son avis sur ce qui s’était passé.

\- Ils sont là pour aider Black ! explosa-t-il, furieux. Comment pouvez-vous accepter de les garder ? Ils présentent clairement un danger pour la sécurité de l’école. Leur arrivée ici n’est clairement pas une coïncidence. Combien de temps sont-ils apparus après l’évasion de Black ? Ils ont tout prévu depuis le départ et ils l’ont aidé, ainsi que Lupin, à pénétrer dans le château ce soir !

– Vous m’avez vous-même assuré que le professeur Lupin se trouvait dans ses appartements depuis le début du festin.

– Eh bien il sait que je le surveille et il a demandé à Alighieri et Elric d’aider Black à sa place ! Ce sont peut-être tous des Mangemorts qui cherchent à recréer l’armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ils commencent à s’infiltrer au plus près de Potter...

– Votre inquiétude pour Harry est très touchante, commenta Dumbledore. Et celle pour nos élèves l’est encore davantage. Mais il m’étonnerait beaucoup que Remus Lupin soit un Mangemort. Il était membre de l’Ordre, ne l’oubliez pas.

– Black aussi l’était et ça ne l’a pas empêché de tuer les Potter ! En plus, vous n’avez pas nié que ces deux-là, dit-il en désignant la direction de l’infirmerie, pourraient en être.

– Cette possibilité m’a en effet effleuré l’esprit, surtout en apprenant la participation de Mr Elric à une « _guerre »_ , quelle qu’elle fût. De plus, si l’on prend en compte mes doutes quant à leur âge véritable, il se pourrait qu’ils aient participé à la précédente guerre contre Voldemort. Mais il y a toujours le problème de leur prétendue ignorance du monde magique avant cet été...

– Ils pouvaient facilement simuler un apprentissage. On n’apprend pas si vite des notions aussi étrangères, renchérit Rogue. Même si je dois avouer qu’Elric montre une certaine intelligence, s’il est aussi âgé que vous le pensez, ça n’a plus rien d’extraordinaire. Pour Alighieri qui me paraît bien moins performant sur le plan intellectuel, un apprentissage si rapide pendant la seule période des vacances me semble peu convaincant. Je suis certain qu’ils savaient déjà tout cela avant leur arrivée.

– J’ai bien entendu envisagé cette possibilité. Mais j’ai confiance en mon ami Nicolas, affirma Dumbledore, las. Et j’ai pu vérifier auprès du notaire, présent lors de l’écriture de cette lettre, qu’elle est tout à fait conforme et rédigée par un homme sain d’esprit. Vous connaissez bien évidemment le système, Severus. Ils vérifient toujours si le client est sous l’emprise d’un quelconque sortilège. J’aime à croire qu’Envy et Edward ne sont que deux adolescents perdus, accueillis ici, parce qu’orphelins et protégés d’un cher vieil ami. Et j’aime encore plus encore à croire que ce soir, leur sortie n’est due qu’au caractère intrépide et curieux de deux jeunes gens ayant décidé de partir à l’aventure pour éprouver quelques sensations fortes.

– Albus...

– Innocents, tant qu’on n’a pas prouvé qu’ils sont coupables, n’est-ce pas ?

Rogue abdiqua, sachant que s’il ne lâchait pas cette discussion, il s’énerverait et dirait davantage qu’il ne pensait.

– Quand vous l’aurez prouvé, il sera trop tard. Il y aura eu des morts, Albus. Ils ne m’inspirent pas confiance, et de votre côté vous leur en accordez trop. Le ministère sera sûrement du même avis que moi demain. Leur origine est louche.

– Le ministère n’en saura rien, contra Dumbledore durement. S’il venait à en être autrement par votre faute, vous aurez affaire à moi.

– Est-ce une menace ? demanda Rogue en plissant les yeux.

– J’ai accepté magiquement les dernières volontés de Nicolas Flamel. Ainsi, vous avez raison sur un point, Severus. Ma confiance me perdra. Quand j’ai reçu la lettre de mon ami me demandant cette faveur, je me suis immédiatement lié à son testament sans même avoir rencontré préalablement les deux personnes que je devais protéger. Je le regrette bien sûr, mais ça ne change absolument rien. Malgré ma méfiance à leur égard et mon envie de les éloigner de l’école pour en assurer la sécurité, j’en suis incapable physiquement. Je ne peux que les surveiller de loin et essayer d’en apprendre plus sur eux.

Première nouvelle, pensa Rogue avec ébahissement. Jamais Dumbledore ne lui avait parlé de ce contrat magique avant aujourd’hui. Comment un sorcier aussi sage et intelligent que lui avait-il pu accepter une telle situation ? Il connaissait le Mal qui parcourait le monde pourtant... Mais après tout, l’erreur était humaine et même Dumbledore était humain.

– Vous devez me trouver bien naïf, reprit Dumbledore avec lassitude. J’avoue l’avoir été. Jamais je n’ai pensé que Nicolas aurait pu en profiter pour me faire accepter ses dernières volontés. Et pourtant, il l’a fait. Et si le ministère venait à arrêter les garçons ou à leur créer le moindre souci, le contrat magique que j’ai signé me forcera à agir. Et selon vous, que se passerait-il si je venais à être soupçonné d’être leur complice ainsi que celui de Sirius Black ?... Ce serait un désastre, sans aucun doute. L’école ne serait plus protégée et le ministère s’infiltrerait dans les affaires de Poudlard.

Cette fois, Dumbledore avait eu le dernier mot.

Encore.


	10. Le réconfort

– _Il faudra la jouer fine la prochaine fois. Le vioc' se méfie de nous autant que Rogue maintenant._

Mal à l’aise, Edward se tourna dans son lit en faisant attention à sa jambe blessée afin de mieux voir Envy assis en tailleur sur le lit voisin. L’Homonculus était plongé dans ses pensées, le regard posé vaguement sur un point au-dessus de son coéquipier. Il avait l’air un peu moins sûr de lui et plus soucieux. La culpabilité tordit l’estomac d’Edward.

– _J’ai merdé._

Envy haussa les épaules.

– _Comme si c’était la première fois. Maintenant, il faut décider d’un plan pour retrouver Pettigrow. Mais avant, toi déjà, tu arrêtes de nous foutre dans la merde. Et à partir de maintenant, je m’occuperai des missions en extérieur. C’est plus prudent._

– _Je peux pas rester en arrière !_ s’exclama Edward avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche.

Le silence dura un moment sans que Pomfresh n’apparaisse pour les sermonner et les obliger à dormir.

– _Vois plutôt ça comme un partage des tâches,_ soupira Envy, fatigué de l’impulsivité d’Edward. _Toi tu t’occupes des travaux intellectuels et moi des travaux manuels. Ça te va comme ça ?_

– _Tu es malade ?_ s’enquit son interlocuteur, presque inquiet. _Parce que c’est déjà une chose que tu m’aies aidé en te mettant toi-même dans les emmerdes, mais là tu te fais passer pour la brute sans cervelle. Et depuis tout à l’heure t’as presque l’air... aimable. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?_

Difficile de passer à côté de l’éléphant qui vola dans la pièce en cet instant. Le silence d’Envy était éloquent, il y avait donc bien quelque chose derrière ce comportement inhabituel. Il remua à peine avant de croiser les jambes sur son matelas pour se détourner d’Edward. Ce dernier avait repéré ce tic depuis un moment comme le signe que l’Homonculus était perturbé.

– _Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as fait une connerie que tu veux pas me dire ?_

Envy secoua la tête en soufflant.

– _Je ne suis pas un gamin. Donc si c’était le cas, je n’aurais aucun compte à te rendre._

– _Alors... quoi ?_

Son ton curieux n’était pas passé inaperçu et Envy pencha le visage dans sa direction en affichant un petit sourire très surprenant. Il avait l’air... sincère, pour une fois.

– _Je crois que tu m’avais manqué,_ avoua-t-il finalement tout naturellement.

Ce qui fut fatal à la conversation. Edward ne trouvant rien à ajouter, se recoucha sur le dos puis se détourna d’Envy. Le plus surprenant fut qu’il ne prit même pas conscience du changement que cela supposait chez son « _coéquipier_ ». Cette petite révolution psychologique n’était pas apparue cette nuit-là, elle avait commencé bien plus tôt.

* * *

Quelqu’un pleurait à chaudes larmes.

En fait, d’habitude les pleurs l’ennuyaient. Pire, ils lui tapaient sur le système. Il ne supportait pas quand les humains, ces êtres pathétiques et faibles, pleuraient. Quel intérêt y trouvaient-ils ? Ils ne faisaient que se vider de toute l’eau de leur corps. Ça ne changeait strictement rien. Rien à leur peine, rien à leur souffrance, rien à leur vie dérisoire.

Rien, rien, rien, rien.

Et l’inconnu continuait à sangloter.

Comme les autres. Ils continuaient tous. Inlassablement. Il en avait vu des centaines, des milliers. Tout homme pleurait un jour ou l’autre. Le contraire était impossible. Homme, femme, enfant, vieillards, soldats, civils, malades, parents, frères, sœurs. Dès qu’un autre humain mourait, on le pleurait pendant des jours, des mois ou même une vie entière.

Et ce garçon, qui pleurait toujours. Mais pourquoi son chagrin était-il si fort ?

En fait, il le reconnut à cet instant, en réalité les pleurs le fascinaient. Pire, il aimait voir les humains pleurer. Pendant très longtemps, il avait cru que c’était par cruauté, par pur sadisme. Mais il s’était rendu compte bien plus tard, dans sa dernière existence, que ce n’était pas la raison de cet intérêt. Ce qu’il aimait, c’était ce qui suivait. Il aimait voir comment, après s’être montré si faibles, les humains remontaient la pente. Comment ils semblaient oublier. Il leur enviait cette mémoire défaillante.

Bien sûr, se souvenir de tout, quand on aimait tuer les humains et semer la zizanie, on ne pouvait rêver mieux. Mais quand on ne supportait plus d’agir comme un monstre, là, les choses changeaient du tout au tout. Et lui, en ce moment, ne supportait plus. Plus maintenant, plus depuis qu’il avait croisé la route de cet enfant.

Cet enfant qui pleurait, encore et encore. Envy savait qu’il n’était pas vraiment en train de l’entendre. Pourtant ces pleurs étaient si réels... si insupportablement réels... le gosse pleurait... à l’intérieur...

Six ans. Qu’est-ce que c’était devant l’immortalité ? À peine un battement de cil.

En fait, les pleurs l’ennuyaient. Le fascinaient certes, mais le fatiguaient. Seuls les pleurs invisibles de ce garçon l’avaient touché. Pire, il avait été incapable de les supporter.

Envy se retourna lentement pour découvrir une pièce vide et obscure. Les sanglots venaient de sa gauche, toujours plus forts, toujours plus difficiles à supporter. Il se dirigea vers ce coin sombre et s’agenouilla devant la petite silhouette fragile et recroquevillée. La paume levée, il hésitait, craignant de briser l’enfant rien qu’en le touchant.

Finalement ses doigts se posèrent, incertains, sur une épaule tremblante.

– Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Envy fut pris au dépourvu par les deux yeux brillants qui rencontrèrent les siens.

– Et toi ? répondit la voix cassée de l’enfant.

Perplexe, Envy passa une main sous ses yeux. Ses doigts demeurèrent secs. S’attendait-il réellement à un tel miracle ?

– Je ne pleure pas.

– Moi non plus, répondit l’humain. Et pourtant, tu sais quand même que si.

– Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, gamin. Ça n’a aucun sens. Comment est-ce que tu pourrais être en train de pleurer et de ne pas le faire ?

– Et toi alors, comment tu fais ?

Envy soupira lourdement et s’assit face à l’enfant, le visage avachi contre sa main dans une pose ennuyée. Il parcourut le visage rond et doux de l’enfant, tentant de le déchiffrer. Comme s’il le pouvait, pensa-t-il avec dépit. Il n’arriverait jamais à le comprendre.

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Tu es idiot, répondit le gamin. Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de compliqué à comprendre là-dedans.

– Tu me les brises, tu le sais ça ?

Aussitôt, le gamin se mit à rire, toute trace de larmes s’effaçant comme par enchantement. Envy cligna des yeux, pas sûr de la façon dont il devait réagir. Il se sentait étrangement mieux, maintenant que le gamin n’était plus triste, et que c’était grâce à lui. C’était comme si un poids venait de quitter ses épaules.

– Tu vois, ça va déjà mieux. Tu pleures moins, dit le gamin.

– Tu recommences à dire des choses sans queue ni tête. C’est toi qui as enfin arrêté de chialer.

– _Eh !_

– Moi je ne pleure jamais, tu l’as déjà oublié ? C’est toi qui l’as dit tout à l’heure !

– Je n’ai jamais rien dit de ce goût-là, rétorqua Envy.

– _Quel chieur ce type,_ marmonna Edward.

– Tu m’insultes maintenant, gamin ? marmonna Envy dans son sommeil.

Penché au-dessus de lui, Edward haussa un sourcil. Ce gars le vannait, même quand il dormait. Il roula des yeux. Affichant une moue faussement blasée, il réprima un sourire de soulagement alors que le visage d’Envy se détendait enfin.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait été réveillé par un tiraillement dans sa jambe blessée, et il n’avait pu manquer le visage crispé et étrangement brillant de son compagnon de chambre. Ce ne fut qu’en s’approchant, intrigué, qu’il avait réalisé que l’éclat de ses joues provenait d’une inondation de larmes. Stupéfait, il n’avait pas su quoi faire d’autre que de tirer l’Homonculus de son mauvais rêve. Mais ce dernier s’y accrochait visiblement avec beaucoup de force.

Intrigué, Edward s’accorda un moment pour l’observer. C’était étrange de le voir si vulnérable. Jamais il n’aurait cru que l’Homonculus pouvait dormir. Envy le lui avait expliqué par le passé. Ce phénomène devait être récent. Comme sa faim, réalisa-t-il en haussant les sourcils bien haut. Se pourrait-il qu’il devienne humain progressivement ? L’Homonculus se rendait-il compte de ce processus ? Cette question lui parut immédiatement stupide. Bien sûr qu’il devait s’en être rendu compte. Ce n’était rien moins que de son nouveau corps et de sa nouvelle vie dont il s’agissait !

Soudain il se sentit mis à l’écart. Envy ne lui devait rien pourtant, il le savait. Mais à qui avait-il bien pu demander conseil puisqu’il n’était pas venu le voir ? Et à qui confiait-il ses cauchemars ?

À personne, réalisa-t-il soudain, ressentant une certaine gêne à cette idée. Comment gérait-il ces nombreux changements dans ce cas, s’il gardait tout pour lui ?

Edward se mordit la joue en réfléchissant intensément au problème. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser la situation continuer ainsi. Soucieux du bien-être de l’Homonculus, il le veilla le reste de la nuit afin d’éviter tout autre cauchemar.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Envy se réveilla étrangement triste sans savoir pourquoi. C’était la première fois qu’il se sentait si mal de toute son existence. Et simplement à cause d’un stupide rêve dont il ne se souvenait même pas. Au moins, il était certain que Mustang en avait été absent, sinon il se serait réveillé terrifié. Et il préférait ne pas penser à ce qui se serait passé si Edward l’avait vu hurler de peur en s’arrachant à son cauchemar. Heureusement, le nabot avait le sommeil lourd, pensa-t-il alors que Pomfresh le secouait vivement sans réussir à le faire émerger complètement.

Au cours de la journée, Envy parvint à laisser de côté ses préoccupations, trop occupé à tenter de deviner ce qui se passait en dehors de l’infirmerie. Dès le petit-déjeuner, toute l’école avait dû se focaliser autour de Sirius Black, chacun ayant sa théorie sur la façon dont il avait pénétré le château. Bien entendu, il ne faudrait pas plus de la matinée pour que tout le monde apprenne la mésaventure d’Edward et Envy la nuit précédente, ainsi que la visite de membres officiels du ministère de la magie pour les interroger.

* * *

Lors de cet entretien, les deux perturbateurs étaient censés se contenter de la version donnée au directeur à leur retour au château durant la nuit. Ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour ajouter quelques détails supplémentaires. Malheureusement, la synthèse proposée aux enquêteurs fut la suivante. Ils étaient dehors lorsque l’alerte avait été donnée, puis Black les avait attaqués et ils avaient fui. Edward s’était difficilement retenu de frapper Envy devant tant de stupidité alors qu’ils auraient simplement pu déclarer avoir rencontré une bête quelconque venant de la Forêt interdite.

Mais non, toujours impulsif, toujours trop convaincu de sa supériorité, Envy n’en avait fait qu’à sa tête.

Ils s’étaient donc trouvés fort embêtés lorsque le sous-chef du Département de la justice magique, Yaxley, en compagnie d’une équipe de sorciers menée par le sous-directeur du bureau des Aurors, un homme du nom de Gurdjieff — qui n’inspira pas du tout confiance à Edward pour une raison qui lui échappa — leur avait demandé, d’un ton moqueur, si c’était parce qu’il était affamé que le prisonnier l’avait mordu.

S’enferrant dans sa bêtise sous le regard désemparé d’Edward, Envy avait alors sorti la première excuse qui lui était passée par la tête... un mauvais sort jeté par le fugitif. Yaxley lui avait presque ri au nez et les enquêteurs en avaient conclu que les deux élèves avaient simplement rencontré une créature qui n’était certainement pas Black. Ils rajoutèrent même que les garçons avaient sans doute inventé cette histoire abracadabrantesque uniquement pour se rendre intéressants. Abasourdi, Edward ne put s’empêcher de louer l’imbécillité chronique de son coéquipier qui les avait somme toute sortis d’affaire. Comme quoi, il arrivait que la stupidité confine au génie.

Le déjeuner eut lieu à l’infirmerie. Ils devaient attendre la fin de la délibération de l’équipe du ministère. Flitwick en profita pour venir visiter Edward. Celui-ci n’en avait pas mené large devant la déception de son directeur de maison dont il venait sans doute de perdre une bonne partie de l’estime. Son moral en fut bien plus affecté qu’il ne l’aurait cru, et il souffla de soulagement lorsque le professeur s’éclipsa après lui avoir arraché une promesse de ne « plus jamais jeter la honte et l’infamie » sur la maison Serdaigle.

En fin d’après-midi, madame Pomfresh les libéra enfin, non sans qu’ils n’aient dû la supplier longuement de le faire. Ils filèrent sans demander leur reste. Bien conscients qu’ils allaient crouler sous les questions dès qu’ils réapparaîtraient dans leurs maisons respectives, ils décidèrent de les affronter le plus tôt possible pour que toute cette affaire se tasse rapidement. Pour cela, ils se dirigèrent directement vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner, Edward claudiquant plus que marchant.

– Eh bien... Ça va être mouvementé maintenant, fit-il remarquer en expirant de soulagement lorsqu’il atteignit la dernière marche.

Envy ne daigna même pas lui accorder son attention alors qu’il trottait comme il pouvait derrière lui.

– En plus, il va falloir trouver comment innocenter notre nouvel ami.

Cette fois, Envy fit brusquement volte-face en le fixant avec incrédulité.

– Ce n’est pas ce qu’on avait convenu.

– Nous n’avons rien convenu du tout. J’ai dit que j’allais l’aider à prouver son innocence et je vais tout faire pour tenir ma parole.

– _Parce que tu étais sérieux ?_ s’indigna Envy, furieux, qui en oublia l’anglais sous le coup de la colère.

– Bien sûr que j’étais sérieux. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l’aider ?

– _Peut-être parce que ce n’est pas notre mission ?_

– _Je ne suis pas l’esclave de la Vérité ! J’ai encore un libre-arbitre à ce que je sache, donc si je veux aider Black, je le ferai._

– _Non,_ rugit Envy en le plaquant brusquement contre le mur. _Je ne te laisserai pas tout ficher en l’air ! Je dois réussir pour obtenir ce que je veux. Et j’ai besoin de toi pour ça. Sans toi, je n’y arriverai pas ! Ne sois pas un foutu égoïste._

Muet de stupeur, Edward se contenta pendant un moment de l’observer avec de grands yeux idiots qui firent fumer Envy de rage.

– _Tu tiens tant que ça à devenir humain ?_

Envy écarquilla les yeux et recula d’un pas.

– _Comment-_

– _C’était facile de le deviner. Et quand j’ai passé le pacte, la Vérité me l’a confirmé._

L’Homonculus sembla vexé et honteux d’être si transparent, alors Edward se sentit charitable et posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

– _Je ne vais pas lâcher la mission, ne t’en fais pas. Seulement pour l’instant, comme tu l’as dit, on n’a pas grand-chose à faire. Alors autant s’occuper de ce qui se présente. Qui sait, peut-être que ça pourrait nous être utile sur le long terme. Avoir un allié comme Black, venant d’une longue lignée de sorciers, qui connaît tout de ce monde... ça pourrait nous aider, non ?_

Envy parut méditer sur la portée de ces paroles avant de simplement hocher la tête. Edward avait utilisé des arguments logiques susceptibles de satisfaire la partie « S _erpentard_ » de l’esprit d’Envy. Cette pensée lui tira une grimace. Une telle catégorisation l’agaçait un peu, d’autant qu’on en prenait très vite l’habitude.

– Mouais... Ça a du sens, répondit Envy en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Je ne t’empêcherai pas de le faire alors.

Edward sourit et ils reprirent leur route vers la Grande Salle.

En vérité, c’était moins ses arguments que son regard qui avait persuadé Envy qu’il valait mieux ne pas se mettre en travers de sa route cette fois-ci. C’était la première fois depuis des semaines qu’il voyait Edward aussi déterminé. Il avait de nouveau cette « _flamme_ » dans les yeux et Envy était convaincu d’avoir pris la bonne décision en acceptant son nouveau projet. Edward allait sortir de sa dépression grâce à cette quête annexe qui le plaçait en terrain connu. Quelqu’un avait besoin de lui, du coup il se sentait utile, donc il redevenait lui-même. Et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il eut un sourire féroce et amusé.

– Je crois que je te comprends mieux. En fait, tu aimes t’occuper des cas désespérés. C’est un réflexe chez toi. D’abord ton frère, tes amis chimères, ces idiots de Lior...

– Tu peux aussi te compter dans le lot, ricana Edward avec un rictus en coin.

– OK, tu as gagné pour cette fois, minus.


End file.
